Complejo de amor
by Raavas
Summary: Moze esta en septimo grado de vuelta a James K. Polk tiene un interes en Seth y su mejor amigo en la chica nueva Suzie Crabgrass, asi que planean ayudarse mutuamente pero en el camino Moze descubre que su amigo es mejor de lo que pensaba, acaso Ned pensara lo mismo?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Mi nombre es Jennifer Ann Mosely, conocida por la mayoría de mis amigos como Moze, soy una chica alta tal vez mas alta que las otras chicas, me gustan las matemáticas, jugar volleyball y extrañamente poseo un talento para la carpintería, mis dos mejores amigos son chicos así que debido a esto aveces me siento diferente osea no como las otras chicas, ademas de que al emocionarme en el volleyball suelo agredir a la competencia no precisamente con palabras dulces...  
Mi mejor amigo se llama Ned Bigby ha sido mi vecino por unas dos casas de diferencia entre la suya y la mia, lo conocí cuando unos chicos lo molestaban entonces "la giganta" osea yo, lo defendió a pesar de eso fue hasta conocer a Cookie cuando los tres nos hicimos mejores amigos.  
Simon Nelson Cook, un chico inteligente y con afición por la tecnología el primer día de clases pretendía convertirse en alguien popular pero a decir verdad lucía un atuendo bastante extraño que lo hacia ver exagerado, Ned y yo lo ayudamos a evitar que Loomer y sus amigos lo golpearan después de eso nos hicimos amigos.  
Actualmente estoy en el séptimo grado en la escuela media James K. Polk y siento que debo hacer algunos cambios, mi objetivo hacer una nueva mejor amiga se que Ned y Cookie son mis amigos pero no por eso dejan de ser chicos, así que este año pretendo tomar otro selectivo a ver como lo toman...

* * *

Capitulo I. Intereses en común

Ese día el equipo de Volleybol tuvo su primer enfrentamiento amistoso contra la escuela Washington, y como era de esperarse despues de un tenso partido los lobos de Polk vencieron. Apesar de la victoria, despues del juego de volleyball Moze fue llamada a la oficina del subdirector Crubbs.

\- Srita. Mosely de nuevo su aficion por las palabrotas la trae aqui, que me puede decir al respecto. Dijo mirandola con aspecto serio y cansado  
\- Se que ya habiamos hablado sobre eso y en realidad no habia tenido problemas...¿como iba a saber que la chica nueva se sentiría ofendida?. Crubbs la mira de reojo a través de sus lentes de Sol, dándole un aspecto de agente tipo Miami Vice  
\- Que te parece... DEJAR LAS PALABROTAS!  
Moze estaba apunto de contestar pero sabia que hacerlo significaba escuchar su monologo acerca de su profesion por horas  
\- Esta bien, me puedo retirar  
\- Si, dile a Bigby que deje eso y que me traiga la caja que esta sobre el estante.

-(Ned, sobresalia por meterse en problemas o por ser flojo para hacer sus deberes, ademas sus calificaciones no eran las mejores eso era algo irónico ya que su manual es todo un éxito, Ned es el principal motivo por el cual los chicos se motivan y siempre lo buscan por algún consejo. El subdirector Crubbs apesar de ser duro con él reconoce su talento asi que lo mantiene cerca haciendo que limpie su oficina o dejandole trabajos extras...Ned es tan tonto, pero yo se que Crubbs lo hace con otra intención. Pensaba la chica mientras se dirigía a un apartado de la oficina de Crubbs que funciona a manera de bodega así que el lugar era un desastre). La chica se quedo en el marco de la puerta observando como su amigo tomaba un par de tenis de deporte de entre los objetos perdidos.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses. Le dice la chica con expresion severa  
\- Ahhhh! Moze. Exclama el chico asustado ya que no esperaba verla.  
\- Crubbs me pidio que te dijera que dejaras se hacer..lo que sea que hagas, ah y que le lleves esa caja. Le dijo apuntando hacia el estante.  
El chico dejo los tenis resignado y se levanto para tomar la caja  
\- Bueno, ya era hora al menos no me quedare aqui hasta el tercer periodo. Maldecia, mientras se estiraba para poder alcanzar la caja sin éxito.  
Moze lo observaba con expresión cansada, se acerco hacia el estante y le dio la caja a su amigo.  
-Toma, enano!. Le dijo divertida.  
Ned la miro con expresion molesta.  
\- Claro que para una gigante como tú, tomar una caja de lo mas alto de un estante es algo normal. Le dijo el chico mientras salia del lugar para llevarle la caja a Crubbs  
Moze le contesto con expresion de enojo.  
\- Oye! No tengo la culpa de que tengas un mal día asi que no te desquites conmigo. Le dijo mientras se dirigia hacia la salida de la oficina.  
\- Acaso hize que "la pareja" se enojara. Exclamo Crubbs divertido mientras recibia la caja.  
\- No somos pareja!  
\- Se equivoca, no somos...  
Exclamaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.  
\- Como sea, ambos... A sus clases, ahora!. Exclamo Crubbs mientras les apuntaba hacia la salida.

Ambos salieron de la oficina chocando en el marco de la puerta. Ned miro a su amiga, que aun estaba molesta.  
\- Lo siento. Le dijo mientras caminaban hacia su clase  
\- No te preocupes ni siquiera lo sentí. Le contesto la chica con expresión seria  
\- No lo digo por eso, tenias razón estaba enojado hace un rato y me desquitaba contigo.  
\- ahh si...eres un bobo! y ahora que te hizo. Le contesto mas calmada  
\- Me hizo re acomodar la bodega, que inútil cada vez hay mas cosas, estoy seguro que lo hace para molestar solamente.  
\- Bueno, si hicieras las cosas como se deben no te pondría a hacer su trabajo. Le dijo divertida  
\- Si, supongo que si, pero y que hay de ti? De nuevo la malhablada jugadora jajaa. Le contesto el chico, rozándola al costado con su codo.  
\- No es asi, esta chica es una... Le decia a su amigo hasta que fue interrumpida por una voz que los llamaba euforicamente.  
\- Ned! Moze! Espereeen.  
Provenia de un chico moreno, vestido en pantalones vaqueros y playera rayada con tonos color naranja, usaba gafas con un artefacto curioso sobre uno de los lentes.  
\- Que pasa Cookie. exclamo Ned  
\- Estan listos para la clase de cocina? Les pregunto Cookie  
\- Cocina?. Exclamaron ambos.  
\- Sii, recuerdan acordamos tomar ese selectivo por que es una clase en la que podemos comer todo lo que queramos...despues de hacerlo..y ademas ibamos a estar los tres juntos.  
\- Ummm...sobre eso. Contesto la chica dudosa.  
\- Que pasa Moze. La miro Cookie  
\- Yo voy a tomar otro selectivo. Dijo la chica rapidamente  
\- Queee! Por que? Exclamo Cookie  
\- Cual selectivo tomaras? Pregunto Ned sorprendido  
\- No se los dire. Contesto Moze divertida.  
\- Se que acordamos tomar cocina juntos pero creo que es tiempo de que nos separemos un poco, no me lo tomen a mal son mis amigos es solo que aveces siento que seria bueno tener una amiga.

Como la chica sospecho, sus amigos no lo tomaron bien entonces planearon inscribirse en el mismo selectivo que su amiga. Las cosas se enredaron y Moze fue expulsada al ultimo minuto del selectivo de Ciencias del Hogar y el unico abierto era carpinteria asi que su plan no funciono despues de todo, en cuanto a Ned y Cookie...  
\- Bienvenidos a Ciencias del hogar! Yo soy el tutor el Sr. Monroe WOoooouh! Va ser genial!  
Los alumnos de la clase se quedaron inmutos observando a su efusivo profesor.  
\- Ciencias del hogar...Moze ni siquiera esta aquí. Le dijo Ned a su amigo a forma de susurro  
\- Cometi un error... Ya no habia lugar, y por error elimine a Moze de la lista. Contesto el moreno  
\- Sacaste a Moze! Exclamo enojado  
\- Miralo del lado bueno, es un selectivo mixto podriamos conocer chicas lindas.  
-Ustedes dos, ya basta de susurrarse. Les reprendio el profesor Monroe  
\- Debido a que hay un número mayor de chicos este año, habra una pareja de chicos. Aquí tienen, este es su bebe!. Les dijo el profesor mientras les entregaba un muñeco a ambos chicos. Cookie sonreia de manera nerviosa mientras Ned lo miraba con enojo.

* * *

Llego la hora del almuerzo, Moze sostenia su bandeja del almuerzo mientras se dirigia al lugar usual en el que ella y sus amigos se sentaban almorzar. La mesa cerca de la entrada a la cafeteria, no la central esa estaba reservada para los chicos populares donde Missy y los demas odiosos se sentaban a hablar de deporte, moda y demas. Moze se sento intentando descubrir de que estaba echa la carne especial de la señora del almuerzo cuando algo la distrajo, un chico alto y rubio entrando a la cafeteria sin querer soltó el balón de basquetball que traia en las manos y rodó hacia los pies de la chica.

\- Eso es mio, lo siento. Le dijo el chico mientras se inclimaba por el balón quedando a los pies de la chica que solamente solto una risita nerviosa.  
En ese momento Ned y Cookie se acercaban a la mesa sosteniendo sus respectivas bandejas, mirando la escena como el chico le sonreia a su amiga, se levanto y luego se unio a la mesa de Missy. Ned observo la reaccion de su amiga pero no hizo ningun comentario.  
\- Entonces, que tal carpintería. Dijo Cookie mientras su amiga reaccionaba  
\- Ahh bien, como siempre gracias a ustedes par de tontos me quede en el mismo selectivo un año mas. Asi que...Ciencias del hogar, como les fue a ustedes  
\- A decir verdad...  
\- Terrible! Interrumpio Ned  
\- No es tan malo, tenemos a un bebe a nuestro cuidado. Contesto Cookie  
\- Un muñeco... Cookie y yo somos sus padres. Dijo el chico mirando al moreno  
-jajajajja se reia la chica. Eso les pasa por querer seguirme ahora estan en in selectivo qie odian  
-Ned, ya no lo odia tanto.  
\- y eso? Acaso descubriste tu vocacion. Le dijo Moze divertida  
-Nada de eso, a Ned le agrado una chica.  
\- No la habia visto antes por aquí, es muy linda pero algo timida, intente acercarme.  
\- Con el tacto que te caracteriza. Respondio Moze. continua  
\- Y solo me miro y salio del salón, ya que la clase habia terminado. Concluyo Ned con una expresion perdida  
-Pareces un tonto. Le dijo su amiga.  
-No sabes quien puede ser, me parece que tambien juega voleyball. Le pregunto Cookie  
-Enserio ummm el equipo es el mismo asi que... Se detuvo la chica. Ah no ser que sea Cabgrass.  
Los dos chicos la miraron extrañados  
-Que pasa? Le pregunto Ned. La conoces?  
-Recuerdas que te hablaba esta mañana de la chica del partido por la cual fui a ver al subdirector Crabs.  
\- De que hablan? Pregunto Cookie  
\- No me digas que es ella, entonces la conoces? Y con tu ayuda puedo acercarme mas a ella. Dijo el chico esperanzado  
-De que hablas, despues de lo que paso no pienso hablarle a esa chica y mucho menos ser tu cupido, mi amigoNed intentaba convenzer a su amiga mientras Cookie trataba de terminar su almuerzo.

-(Efecto Inhalador)Hola Simon. Saludó una chica con aspecto algo desaliñado ya que siempre tenia alergias.  
-Hola Lisa, que hay. Contesto Cookie  
-Hola Lisa! Saludaron Moze y Ned sin inmutarse en su pelea.  
-Que paso ahora? Le pregunto Lisa a Cookie observando a los chicos que seguian discutiendo acerca de Cabgrass.  
-Nada importante, ya sabes como son. Contesto Cookie  
Lisa soltó una risita y empezo a comer tímidamente.  
-Si me ayudas, yo podría hacer lo mismo por tí. Dijo Ned mientras le lanzaba una mirada extraña a la mesa de Missy  
-Que estas diciendome. Contesto Moze algo nerviosa  
-Se que te gusta Seth Powers.  
-Seth Powers (efecto inhalador) el jugador de baloncesto. Exclamo sorprendida Lisa Zemo  
\- No, eso no es verdad. Respondio rapidamente la chica sintiendose acorralada  
-Vamos, lo vas a negar vi tu expresion hace un momento, no es asi Cookie. Contesto Ned mirando al moreno.  
-Si totalmente. Contesto Cookie sin quitar la vista de la carne misteriosa.  
-Entonces te gusta Seth Powers? Continuo Ned mirando a su amiga echa un manojo de nervios, pero solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.  
-Muy bien, entonces hagamos esto, yo te prometo ayudarte a acercarte a Seth y tu me presentas a Suzie Cabgrass, asi ambos nos ayudamos mutuamente.  
-Y..como pretendes hacer eso? Pregunto la chica ya mas calmada, dudando de su amigo.  
-Cookie y yo tenemos clase de gimnasia con Seth, tomamos varias clases juntos incluso esta en ciencias del hogar, no somos precisamente amigos pero es buen tipo, verdad Cookie? Pregunto Ned  
-Define bueno. Contesto Cookie soltando una risita.  
-A que te refieres con eso? Pregunto Moze.  
-Veras, Seth no es la persona mas brillante del mundo. Contesto Cookie  
Moze no habia hablado nunca con Seth pero sabia que era considerado por los profesores como una persona nada brillante. Sin embargo Moze no lo consideraba un problema, que tan tonto podria ser...  
-Esta bien. contesto Moze mirando a Ned. Hare un esfuerzo con esa chica.  
-Excelente! Exclamo Ned. ahora solo necesitamos un motivo.  
-Hola chicos! Ya se enteraron? Exclamo un chico con peinado gracioso, mientras se sentaba en la mesa.  
-De que hablas, cabeza de coco?  
-La fiesta, la fiesta de Missy, la fiesta que esta organizando Missy, la fiesta de bienvenida en la que todos los chicos de septimo grado estan invitados, aunque estoy seguro de que chicos de grados mayores asistiran ya que missy lo esta organizando que les parece iran, o no iran yo creo que deberiamos ir ademas... Dijo un chico de baja estatura que se caracterizaba por hablar demasiado y ademas muy rapido  
-Qwerly! Exclamaron sus amigos.  
-Asi que Missy hara una fiesta! Es el motivo perfecto. Exclamo Ned victorioso.  
-Crees que sea una buena idea? estas hablando de Missy, y si resulta falso. Solto Moze mirando a su amigo.  
-Por extraño que te parezca Gran Mosely (por alta) es verdad hare una fiesta de bienvenida en la casa de mis padres ya que se van de viaje, y todo mundo esta invitado incluso ustedes. Contesto una chica rubia que vestia de color pastel mientras les sonreia de manera falsa.  
-Así que pueden considerarse invitados. Finalizo la rubia mientras salia de la cafeteria.  
-Entonces esta echo iremos a esa fiesta! Exclamo Ned  
-Fiestaaa! Vitoreo cabeza se coco  
Entonces sono el timbre para continuar con las clases.  
-Queee! Ni siquiere probe mi almuerzo. Dijo tristemente cabeza de coco  
-Eso es por que de camino a la cafeteria te enteraste de la fiesta y no dejabas de hablar de ello, la fila del almuerzo era larga y... Fue interrumpido Qwerly.  
-Si ya entendi. Solto cabeza de coco.  
De camino a clase Ned vio que su amiga no estaba del todo convencida, y la tomo del hombro haciendo que esta se detenga.  
-Que..dijo Mosely secamente  
-Entonces que piensas no te escucho del todo convencida, si no te agrada no tenemos que ir a la fiesta, ya buscaremos otra oportunidad ademas yo te prometi ayudarte y no tiene que ser en la fiesta, aunque siendo Seth un chico popular es seguro que el estara ahi. Dijo el chico mientras miraba a su amiga  
-(Cielos! como hace eso) penso Moze. Esta bien, invitare a Suzie en el entrenamiento de mañana. Respondio la chica, caminando hacia la clase de Ciencias dejando al chico mientras tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Seee! Eres la mejor Moze. Exclamo Ned, festejando solo a un lado de su locker.

* * *

Al dia siguiente la entrenadora Dirga realizo una practica para reacomodar las posiciones del equipo de volleyball, en si el problema era en la seleccion de las delanteras ya que este año habia mucha competencia. Apesar de que cabgrass era una de las favoritas para ocupar un puesto, moze se trago su orgullo y decidio acercarse a la chica ya que la promesa seguia en pie, Suzie se encontraba calentando por las bancas asi que Mosely se acerco hacia ella  
-Hola, como te va. Saludo Moze de manera inesperada.  
-Me hablas a mi. Le contesto la chica friamente  
Suzie Cabgrass era una chica de altura promedio y delgada, tenia un largo cabello negro, que amarraba en un chongo desaliñado cuando entrenaba pero que sorpresivamente le iba muy bien, en verdad era linda.  
Moze se quedo petrificada un momento pensando en la apariencia de la chica, asi que su intento por ser amable resulto torpe.  
-Si te hablo a ti emm mira en realidad queria disculparme por lo del otro dia cuando estamos en un juego a veces me dejo llevar y no fue mi intencion ofenderte  
Cabgrass dudo por un momento pero luego le solto una leve sonrisa.  
-Esta bien, supongo que te apasionas al jugar. Respondio  
-Si eso creo. Un leve silencio. Asi que eres nueva, como te va, te agrada la escuela. Dijo Moze intentando romper el leve silencio  
-Si la escuela esta bien, las clases y los profesores pero siento que aun no me acomodo, el volleyball es lo unico que me hace sentir como en casa, era delantera en mi otra escuela.  
\- Si, es normal que sientas eso. Dijo la chica omitiendo lo ultimo. y ya hiciste algun amigo?.pregunto Moze pero se arrepintio sintiendo que hizo una boba pregunta.  
-No, aun no. Es algo que no se me da muy facil. Concluyo la chica soltando una sonrisa, acercandose a la cancha.  
-Practiquen en binas, manteniendo el balón en movimiento, ahora!. Se escucho decir a Dirga.  
Moze tomo una pelota y se la lanzo a Cabgrass que la recepto al instante, lanzandola de vuelta.  
-Oye no se si sepas, abra una fiesta este sabado, Missy la esta organizando como bienvenida. Solto Moze lanzandole un pase a Suzie.  
-La Rubia molesta. Contesto Suzie recibiendo el pase.  
-Si, ella...(al parecer Missy es facil de describir) como sea pienso que podria ser divertido, te gustaria venir con nosotros.  
-Yo ir contigo y...tus amigos. Contesto la chica dudosa. Por que me invitarias?  
-Por que no? Contesto Mosely rapidamente. Podria presentarte a mis amigos y si vas conocerias a mas gente, no te parece. (Que tonto, no creo que acepte, bueno al menos intente ser agradable) pensaba Moze mientras lanzaba el balon  
-Esta bien. Contesto la chica. En donde sera?  
Moze se sorprendio al escuchar su respuesta.  
-Te pasaria la direccion despues. Dijo Moze extrañada  
-De acuerdo. Contesto Suzie lanzandole un pase que Moze no pudo recibir.  
(Sonido de silbato)  
-Mosely cambio. Le grito Dirga rotando pareja y cambiandola con otra chica.

* * *

Ned estaba por terminar su hora de estudio cuando alguien le lanzo una bola de papel.  
-(Que fue eso) pensaba volteando la mirada buscando al causante. Fuera del salon se encontraba Gordi haciendole señas para que saliera.  
-Profesor me permite ir al baño. Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba al escritorio para recibir el pase de permiso y se salio de la clase.  
-Que ocurre Gordi? Le pregunto al conserje intrigado  
-Cookie me conto lo de la fiesta. Le dijo animado. Y que tú y Moze se traen algo. Diciendo lo ultimo con una actitud picara.  
Ned se extraño al ver la expresion de Gordi  
-Aja...pero que estas pensando? Moze y yo no estamos saliendo, si es lo que piensas.  
El conserje se mostro algo confundido  
-Cookie me dijo que estabas muy entusiasmado de ir a una fiesta este sabado con Moze.  
-Si pero creo que entendiste mal, ademas Cookie y los demas iran tambien...como sea, Moze y yo hicimos un trato, le ayudare con un chico y asi ella me presentaria a Suzie Cabgrass. Termino el chico diciendo lo ultimo muy animado.  
-Suzie Cabgrass, quien es ella? Y quien es el chico que le gusta a Moze. Pregunto el conserje confundido  
-Seth Powers. Contesto el chico, aun atontado pensando en Suzie  
-Seth? El bobo... Exclamo gordi extrañado.  
Ned asintio y subio los hombros como seña de no saber, que fue lo que Moze vio en Seth.

* * *

El resto del día paso rapidamente, era viernes asi que las clases habian terminado, Ned y Moze caminaban juntos de regreso.  
-Invitaste a Suzie? Pregunto Ned con insistencia.  
-Si lo hize. Contesto la chica algo cansada de su amigo.  
-Mañana no podre ir con ustedes, quede de verme antes con Cookie, asi que los veremos en la casa de Missy.  
-Y eso por que? Pregunto la chica  
-No lo se, algo acerca de su atuendo...no Ned  
-Si esta bien. Contesto Moze friamente.  
-Pasa algo?. Pregunto extrañado el chico  
-Me siento algo nerviosa, no se que podria platicar Seth, puede que contigo, Cookie y los demas sea facil pero mantener una platica frente a la persona que te gusta es diferente, que estupido no.  
Ned se quedo en silencio un momento.  
-Puede que tengas razón... Pero no es la gran cosa, solo se tú misma y todo estara bien. Le dijo el chico mostrandole una sonrisa.  
-Ademas son atleticos, estoy seguro que tendran algo mas en comun... que tal comparando acondicionadores se ve que ambos se cuidan el cabello. Dijo el chico burlonamente  
Moze parecia enojada, pero despues no pudo evitarlo y es que la verdad era que Seth mantenia su apariencia y su cabello cuidado.  
-(Incluso con algo estupido, ese torpe me levantó el animo) pensaba Moze mirando de reojo como su amigo aun continuaba riendose de lo anterior.

* * *

*FINAL DEL PRIMER CAPITULO

Hola, este es mi primera historia algunos de ustedes tal vez empezaran a notar ciertas similitudes con una historia

Les explico, hace poco conoci un anime llamado lovely complex, la historia es muy comica sin dejar de lado lo romantico entre los dos personajes principales, etonces me di cuenta que tenia parecido a los personajes del manual de Ned, mas con la relacion de Ned y Moze, asi que pénse en hacer un crossover entre la historia de lovelycom y los personajes de Ned.

Cabe aclarar que la historia no sera totalmente fiel ya que hare unos ajustes de acuerdo a la personalidad de los personajes del manual NedtengoSin mas por el momento, espero les agrade ya tengo el segundo capitulo casi listo pero me gustaria ver la aceptacion del primer capitulo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, este es el segundo disculparme por el formato del capitulo anterior que lo hizo parecer tan largo

Por fas dejes sus reviews!

* * *

 **Capitulo II. La Fiesta**

Era sabado por la tarde, Moze se encontraba sacando todo del closet, generalmente no le preocupaban cosas tan triviales pero despues de todo sería la primera fiesta para ella y sus amigos asi que pretendia verse diferente esta noche.

-Esto estara bien! - Exclamo levantando una prenda de color azul de entre el montón de ropa que estaba sobre su cama.

-( _Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ese par_ ). Pensó mientras se veia en el espejo.

* * *

En el centro comercial Ned se encontraba muy aburrido esperando a Cookie quien llevaba mas de media hora detrás de la cortina de los probadores.

-Es una fiesta casual, no tienes que usar algo como eso. - Le dijó al moreno con tono de cansancio.

-Es una fiesta de septimo grado todo eso importa, la forma en la que te vez refleja la manera en la que quieres que los demas te vean y es tiempo de que demuestre lo genial que soy! - Contesto Cookie mientras continuaba probandose mas trajes.

-Como quieras, no te esmeres demasiado tenemos que encontrarnos con los demas en la fiesta antes de las 8. - Le dijó Ned resignado.

* * *

Finalmente era de noche y la casa de Missy estaba repleta, al parecer ella no esperaba que gente de otros grados llegara a su fiesta y mas que divertida, la rubia se notaba algo tensa. De repente sonó el timbre asi que caminó hacia la puerta.

-Hola, adelante! - Dijó Missy saludando a los recien llegados.

-Si buscas al par de bobos me parece que están cerca de la fuente de sodas. Dijo la rubia con tono amable, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina en busca de las chicas de su séquito.

-Bien aquí estamos (efecto inhalador).- Dijo Lisa Zemo mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Ahi esta Bigby! - Exclamo cabeza de coco, como si fuera un gran hallazgo.

* * *

En la fuente de sodas Ned se veia algo cansado debido a la terquedad de su amigo.

-Cookie es suficiente! te dije que no exageraras.- Le dijo mirando hacia la entrada con la esperanza de ver a sus amigos llegar.

-Este traje es incomodo, pero debes aceptar que me veo genial!

-Si tu lo dices. - Contesto Moze de repente, mientras Cookie aparentaba no sentirse ofendido.

Ned se quedo estático por un momento, parecia confundido ya que no vio a su amiga llegar, lucía bastante linda llevaba un bonito vestido azul con botines y el cabello suelto en ondas.

-Casi no te reconozco.- Soltó Ned de repente.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es bueno. - Contestó la chica

-Seth esta aqui.- Le dijo Cookie lanzandole una mirada al patio.

Moze volteo la mirada en busca del rubio, esté se encontraba rodeado de los chicos del equipo de basquetball, en ese momento recordó el trato que tenia con Ned. Detrás de ella aparecio Qwerly y cabeza de coco que parecían deslumbrados por lo que veían después de todo esta era su primera fiesta también, saludaron a los dos chicos y se fueron directamente por algo para beber, por su parte Lisa Zemo saludo tímidamente y Suzie Cabgrass simplente se limito a sonreir y se quedó a un lado de Moze, ese era el momento oportuno.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a una amiga.- Dijo Moze con una sensación extraña al decir lo último.

-Ella es Suzie Cabgrass estamos juntas en el equipo de volleyball y es nueva en la escuela.

-Hola mucho gusto, yo soy Simon Nelson Cook.- Se presentó el moreno sonando bastante extraño.

-Bobo no seas tan formal.- Lo regaño Moze.

-Él es Cookie. - Agregó, mirando a la chica.

Suzie solto una risita y le estrecho la mano al chico que iba vestido de manera formal.

-Mucho gusto.- Dijo formalmente tratando de imitar al moreno.

-Y él es Ned Bigby, el bobo del que te hablé.- Completo Moze mirando a su amigo divertida, que no tomó la presentación muy bien.

-Hola, mucho gusto.- Exclamo Suzie estrechandole la mano.

-Moze me platico sobre ti.

-Hola soy Ned, Ned Bigby. - Dijo el chico nervioso, sonando bastente extraño.

-Estas en Ciencias del hogar, verdad? - Agregó tratando de verse natural.

-Si ambos estan, cierto? son la pareja de chicos. - Pregunto Suzie.

Ned le lanzo una mirada lasciva al moreno

-Si, hay muchos chicos este año.- Dijo Cookie contestando la pregunta por él.

Despues de eso hubo silencio interrumpido solamente por el sonido inhalador de Lisa,  
Moze se dio cuenta de lo tenso que se encontraba su amigo asi que sugirio que salieran al patio, los demas aceptaron excepto Qwerly y cabeza de coco que estaban bastante entretenidos en la fuente de sodas intentando socializar con unas chicas de octavo grado.

Moze, tomo a Ned del brazo haciendo que este se detenga.

-Que estas haciendo bobo? - Le dijo a su amigo molesta.

-Lo se, me sentí como un tonto hace un rato no sabia que decirle, creo que tenias razón... al estar frente a la persona que te gusta es dificil...

Se detuvo el chico mientras su expresión cambiaba, parecía desanimado.

La chica lo miro atentamente, ver a Ned desanimado era algo que no se veia todos los dias.

-( _En verdad le gusta esa chica_ ) - Pensó, observando la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo la chica de repente.

-Ehh! - Exclamo Ned mientras miraba a Moze algo confundido.

-Solo sé tu mismo y todo estara bien.- Dijo la chica de una forma curiosa

-Esas fueron las palabras sabias de mi amigo Cookie el otro dia.

Ned cambio su expresión y miro a su amiga con cara seria.

-Fui yo el que te dijo eso. - Expresó con molestia dandole un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Vaya! asi que ahora recuerdas tus palabras, para ser el consejero de los chicos de Polk parece que te hace falta aplicar tus propios consejos.- Le dijo mientras lo dejaba atras. Ned se quedo parado un segundo observando como su amiga salia al patio para encontrarse con los demas.

-( _Mira que echarme a la cara mi propio consejo_ ) - Pensaba mientras se echaba a reir y salia al patio para reunirse con los demas.

* * *

El patio de Missy era enorme del lado izquierdo estaba la piscina, algunos chicos estaban dentro pero era por que habian sido victimas de los bravucones que los empujaban "accidentalmente". El equipo de sonido estaba a la derecha, el espacio era mas amplio asi que funcionaba a manera de pista de baile, la gente que se encontraba en los alrededores platicaba sosteniendo su vaso en las manos o se limitaba a mirar a los demas bailar.

Cookie se encontraba acomodandose el saco intentando llamar la atención de una de las chicas que estaban a un lado de ellos.

-Ya deja de hacer eso, pareces un idiota! - Le dijo Moze entre dientes acercandose a él.

Cookie le hizo un gesto extraño mientras se soltaba el saco, herido por lo que su amiga dijo.

-Yo creo (efecto inhalador) que te vez muy elegante Simon.- Dijo Lisa halagando a Cookie, provocando que Moze rodara los ojos con cansancio, por la actitud presumida que tenia su amigo debido al comentario de Lisa.

En ese momento Ned se unió a ellos acercandose a Suzie que solo miraba a las personas bailar.

-Te estas divirtiendo?- Pregunto Ned parandose a su lado.

-Eso creo, ustedes son muy interesantes.- Contesto Suzie mientras reía al ver como Moze peleaba con Cookie sobre su exagerado atuendo, Ned le sonrio como disculpandose por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

-Que tal la escuela? Me imagino que aun no te acostumbras.

-No del todo... no soy muy buena con este tipo de cosas, en mi anterior escuela tenia buenas amistades y llegar a un lugar diferente me hace sentir algo nostalgica.

-Ya veo.- Contesto el chico haciendo una pausa.

-Sabes, James K. Polk no es una escuela comun.- Le dijo mientras Suzie lo miraba interesada.

\- Al principio podrá parecerte extraña pero verás que nunca te aburriras, siempre pasa de todo.- Dijo el chico mientras se reía.

-Los maestros son raros, no te parece.- Dijo Suzie de repente

-Si, son diferentes a su manera al igual que los estudiantes.- Le dijo mientras veia como la chica parecía no entender lo que trataba de decirle.

-Yo creo que si dejas de preocuparte y le das a este lugar una oportunidad, podras encontrar algo que te haga sentir como en casa otra vez. -Le dijo mientras sonreia al ver a sus amigos que continuaban discutiendo, Lisa solo estaba en medio sin saber a cual de los dos apoyar.

Suzie miro a Ned cálidamente.

-Gracias...Asi que acabo de recibír uno de tus famosos consejos.- Agrego la chica

-Como?- Le dijo Ned voltendo para mirarla.

-Si tus consejos, Jennifer me contó acerca del manual y de lo bueno que eres en ello, creo que lo que haces en la escuela es genial. - Le dijo la chica.

Ned la miro algo sorprendido y volteo hacia su amiga sonriendole desde donde estaba, Moze se dio cuenta pero no entendio el gesto de su amigo y le sonrio de vuelta confundida.

-Mosely y tu estan saliendo? - Pregunto Suzie de repente.

-Moze y yo? No, por que lo dices. - Contesto confundido

-Puedo ver que ustedes se llevan muy bien y la manera en la que ella me hablo de ti, me hizo pensar que ustedes tenian algo.

-Moze y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo... Cuando eramos niños, ella me defendió de unos bravucones y nos hicimos amigos desde entonces pero, al conocer a Cookie nos hicimos mas cercanos los tres.

-Ah ya veo...

-Así que Mosely te salvo. Dijo Suzie divertida

-Estaba desprevenido.- Dijo Ned rapidamente intentando excusarse, pero la chica solo se reía.

Moze se dio cuenta de lo bien que parecian llevarse Suzie y su amigo.

-( _bueno, al parecer lo lograste torpe_ ) - pensaba la chica.

Ned se dio cuenta de que Seth Powers entraba a la casa separandose del resto del equipo de basquetball, asi que penso que era el momento adecuado para presentarselo a Moze.

-Suzie, quieres algo de tomar? - Pregunto de repente.

-Si claro.- Contesto la chica

-Bueno, espera aqui ire a traertelo mientras por que no van a la pista.- Dijo, levantando la voz al decir lo ultimo para que Cookie escuchara.

-Ahh si! - Dijo el moreno

-Les enseñare mis increibles pasos.- Agrego sonando muy payaso.

Moze lo miro llevandose la mano a la frente cuando Ned se acerco a ella.

-Moze, me acompañas a la fuente de sodas para traer bebidas para todos. - Le dijo guiñandole un ojo.

-Quee..! por que yo? ve con Cookie.- Dijo la chica confundida.

-Vamos! - Le dijo Ned llevandosela.

En ese momento Martin Qwerly y cabeza de coco se unieron a ellos en la pista, parece que su intento por acercarse a las chicas de octavo habia sido un fracaso.

Afortunadamente Seth se encontraba en la fuente de sodas, Ned se acerco a el mientras Moze lo seguia algo molesta ya que no entendio su indirecta.

-Seth! - Dijo Ned efusivamente. El rubio se volteo y levanto la mano para saludarlo.

-Hey! Bigby que pasa.

-Que hay! Como te la estas pasando? - Le dijo Ned chocando la mano con el a manera de saludo.

-Muy bien, la verdad es que me separe de los demas, no paraban de hablar acerca del partido que tendremos la proxima semana, ya me empezaba a asustar. - Explico Seth.

Ned y Moze intercambiaron miradas sin entender a lo que Seth se refería.

-Por cierto...- Dijo el rubio de repente.

-Gracias por el consejo amigo, Sweeney ya no me molesta mas.

-A que se refiere? – Pregunto Moze a su amigo a manera de susurro.

-El truco de mirar al pizarron pretendiendo prestar atención.- Contestó

-En serio! eres un gran genio, aunque...- Dijo Seth haciendo una pausa

-Eres pequeño (efecto de viento).- Termino el rubio mientras tenia la mirada perdida

Ned y Moze se miraron confundidos.

-Seth! - Dijo Bigby interrumpiendo su concentración.

-Me gustaria presentarte a una amiga, ella es Moze.

-Jennifer Mosely.- Corrigio la chica aclarando la garganta.

-Si, Mosely eres la capitana de equipo de volleyball, no? - Pregunto Seth.

-Ex capitana! - Aclaro la chica con una torpe sonrisa

-Hay nuevas jugadoras este año asi que las posiciones aun no son oficiales. - Agrego Moze, sorprendida de que Seth la reconociera.

-Te eh visto jugar, eres muy buena.

-Gracias, tu tambien eres muy bueno. - Contesto timidamente

Ned solo observaba la actitud de Seth, era un buen tipo sin embargo sabia que era un tonto pero despues de la manera en la que Moze lo ayudo con Suzie haria lo posible por cumplir con su parte del trato, tal vez despues su amiga se de cuenta por si misma de lo tonto que era el rubio.

-Seth! no te gustaria venir con nosotros, Cookie y los demas estan en la pista.- Sugirio Ned amablemente.

-Claro! Ire primero al baño y los alcanzo después.- Contesto el rubio y subio las escaleras en direccion al baño.

-No puedo creer que Seth Powers sepa quien soy! - Dijo Moze mientras agarraba un par de vasos que su amigo le pasaba.

-Nos alcanzara en la pista, asi que tendras mas oportunidad de platicar con él y conocerlo mejor.  
Dijo su amigo mientras llenaba otros vasos.

-Es suficiente, no crees? ademas debemos regresar con los demas.- Dijo la chica muy animada.

Ambos regresaron al patio con las bebidas, bailaron juntos un rato y Seth no aparecia. Moze miraba por ratos en direccion a la fuente de sodas esperando que Seth apareciera.

-Oye, diviertete! - Le dijo Ned a su amiga haciendo que esta reaccionara.

-Te aseguro que ya vendra.

Despues de un rato el rubio salio al patio, abriendose paso entre la gente para llegar hacia ellos.

-Disculpen la tardanza el baño estaba ocupado y no pude entrar.- Se disculpo el rubio

-En serio? Estuviste ahi por mucho tiempo, estas seguro de que estaba ocupado? - Pregunto Ned.

-La puerta estaba cerrada, como podria saberlo? - Contesto Seth

-Tocaste la puerta, para saber si habia alguien dentro. - Le dijo Moze

-No lo hize, pero oye! esa es una buena idea.- Contesto el rubio dandole la razon a la chica.

Todos miraron a Seth confundidos.

-Entonces... - Dijo Cookie despues del breve silencio

-Iras de regreso? - Pregunto

-No ya no es necesario.- Dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a bailar.

Moze le echo una mirada a sus dos amigos, ambos la miraban divertidos al parecer Seth era un tonto despues de todo.

* * *

El resto de la noche la pasaron muy bien, resultó que Seth se divertía mucho compitiendo con Cookie sacando sus mejores pasos de baile que olvido regresar con sus amigos, al final salieron todos juntos de la casa de Missy.

-(Efecto inhalador) Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.- Se despidio Lisa.

-Espera! Yo te acompaño.- Le dijo Cookie, en ese momento Lisa cambio su expresion, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Moze.

-Pasare por un nuevo equipo de electronica y me queda en el camino, asi que no hay problema.

-Hablas del TRON-9000, el nueva sistema mejorado de autoregulacion, legal solo en japón! - Dijo Qwerly muy entusiasmado.

-Asi es! - Contesto Cookie orgulloso

-Tengo ciertos contactos.

-Uuuh! Crees que podamos verlo? - Pregunto cabeza de coco.

Cookie acepto, ya que compartir ese tipo de emocion por la tecnologia era algo que no hacia muy a menudo sobre todo cuando estaba con Ned y Moze.

Lisa los siguio resignada, no pasaria tiempo a solas con su amado Cookie despues de todo.

-Y entonces quedaron cuatro.- Dijo Ned.

-Suzie! que tan lejos vives? Moze y yo te podemos acompañar. - Agrego el chico

-Yo la acompaño. - Dijo Seth a sorpresa de Ned y Moze.

-Somos vecinos por una cuadra, pueden creerlo!- Dijo Suzie

-Si... que coincidencia! - Dijo Moze tratando de sonar agradable.

Los chicos se despidieron y se fueron juntos.

-Asi que son vecinos, no te preocupa.- Dijo Moze, mientras veia como Suzie y Seth se alejaban.

-No.- Contesto Ned.

-Suzie ya tiene mas confianza y Seth es buen tipo, ademas veo que Seth y tu platicaron mucho mientras bailaban.

-Suzie y tú platicaron mucho también.- Dijo la chica, mientras caminaba a lado de su amigo.

-Sí, a partir de ahora a dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo.- Dijo Ned animado mientras la chica asentía con la cabeza.

Despues de todo ambos habian dado su esfuerzo por ayudarse el uno al otro, ahora dependía de cada uno.

* * *

Todo parecía marchar muy bien, esa mañana Moze se encontraba calentando antes de entrar a la cancha mientras Suzie a un lado hacia lo mismo por su parte, cuando le dijo a Moze algo que la chica alta no esperaba.

-Seth es guapo, no te parece?

* * *

*FINAL DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

La historia se volverá algo interesante, al parecer las cosas no funcionaron como ambos chicos pensaron


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III. Cambios inesperados**

Era la última hora, Mosely se encontraba frente a su locker, la clase siguiente para los de séptimo eran los selectivos así que no necesitaría nada de lo que traía, más que las herramientas que el taller de carpintería ya proporcionaba. Giraba el seguro de su casillero por inercia, estaba demasiado pensativa. Claire Sawyer la futura abogada, como la chica se hacía llamar, pasó a un lado saludándola pero ni siquiera notó su presencia, en lo único que pensaba era en la plática que había tenido con Suzie esa mañana.

* * *

*Inicio de Flashblack*

-Seth es guapo, no te parece?- Moze se detuvo al instante, sabía lo que eso significaba.

-No me digas que te gusta Seth? - Le pregunto seriamente.

Suzie detuvo sus ejercicios de calentamiento para mirarla.

-...jajaajajaja - Empezó a reír de repente.

Para sorpresa de Moze que se unió a ella, riéndose y tomando esa reacción como respuesta negativa a lo que le había preguntado.

-No lo sé... -Dijo Suzie avergonzada. -Durante la fiesta estuvimos platicando mucho, tu qué piensas?

Moze estaba atónita, al parecer a Suzie le gustaba Seth después de todo. No sabía como responderle pero justo en ese instante Dirga las llamo a la cancha, salvandolá...

*Fin de Flashback*

* * *

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando vio a Suzie, la chica llevaba un muñeco en sus manos, ya que era la hora de los selectivos era obvio que se dirigía al salón de Profesor Monroe.

-Suzie!- La llamo, acercándose a ella.

-Hola Jennifer, que pasa?

-Oye, esta mañana no terminamos de platicar porque Dirga nos llamó a la cancha.

-Si es verdad- Respondió avergonzada.

-Y sabes, lo estuve pensando y me di cuenta de algo...-Suzie la miro con atención -Ese día, estuviste platicando mucho tiempo con Ned también, que piensas sobre él?

-Tienes razón, pero sabes... -Contesto la chica pensativa, haciendo una pausa. -Hablar con Ned fue muy diferente, es un chico muy lindo y confiable.

Moze puso una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro, mientras la escuchaba.-Hablar con Ned es muy sencillo... pero no te preocupes ya que lo veo solamente como un amigo.-

Moze se quedó estática con la sonrisa forzada frente a ella. No entendía el "no te preocupes" de Suzie pero no solo era eso.

-( _Pobre Ned, acaban de mandarlo directo a la zona de amistad_ )- Pensaba la chica, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ned estaba detrás de ella.

-Ned!- Exclamo sobresaltada.

El chico le contestó, con una sonrisa exagerada.

-Hola Suzie! Me la pase muy bien en la fiesta- Dijo robóticamente, dirigiéndose a la otra chica.

-( _Que clase de voz es esa_ )-Pensó Moze

-Hola Ned, yo también me la pase muy bien! - Le contestó Suzie sonriéndole amablemente.-Vas a la clase del profesor Monroe? Vamos juntos!

-No, lo siento - Le contesto Ned, aun con tono extraño. -Debo hacer algo, le podrías decir al Profesor Monroe que llegare tarde.

-Sí, claro!

Después de eso caminó rápidamente perdiéndose de vista

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya nos vemos luego.-se despidió Suzie.

Moze sabía que Ned las había escuchado, por eso reaccionó actuando extraño frente a ellas así que lo siguió.

Ellos eran amigos desde el incidente de los bravucones pero compartían algo más que eso y es que ambos tenían el mismo tipo de complejo. Moze era una chica atlética y decidida, no temía decir lo que piensa y eso le traía problemas, a pesar de su personalidad ruda en el fondo ella aún seguía siendo una chica y le costaba demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, así que era normal no ser el principal objetivo cuando de chicos se trataba, en cambio Ned era todo lo contrario, un desastre en la escuela y muy holgazán, sin embargo era un buen chico y debido a eso siempre se metía en situaciones extrañas, como el incidente del baño de niñas el cual lo llevo a crear el manual, se preocupaba siempre por los demás aunque le iba mal.

-( _Ambos compartimos el mismo tipo de complejo con nuestra personalidad supongo que por eso nos llevamos tan bien...así que puedo entender lo que sientes ahora_ ) -pensaba la chica, mientras caminaba en busca de su amigo.

Después de que Ned se escabullera rápidamente de las dos chicas, Moze pudo notar que se dirigía al gimnasio. Al llegar a la puerta procuro entrar cuidadosamente, su amigo estaba muy concentrado, tenía el lote de pelotas de basquetbol a su lado y tomaba una cada que perdía el balón de su alcance después de lanzarlas a la canasta. A pesar de que lo observaba con cuidado, el chico pudo notar su presencia.

-Que...acaso vienes a consolarme? -bromeo

-Que haces?- Pregunto la chica, acercándose a él.

-Práctico mis lanzamientos, tal vez de esa forma Suzie pueda notarme.- Contestó sin mirarla, ocupado en lanzar la pelota que tenía en las manos.

-Es una broma verdad?

-Solo no quería ir a la clase de Monroe.

Moze tomó un balón y lo lanzó a la canasta logrando encestar, el chico solo la miro serio.

-Entonces, que vas a hacer?

-Hacer tiros libres.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Insistió Moze, quitándole el balón.

-Nada, no voy a hacer nada.

-Entonces, solo te vas a rendir fácilmente.

-De que hablas… - Contestó el chico enojado. - Suzie dejo claro que solo me ve como un amigo, además Seth es un chico popular, jugador de basquetbol... En serio, que se supone que haga?

-Suzie dijo que le parecías lindo.

-Y que con eso...Soy un chico! Que una chica te llame "lindo" no es tan bueno como tú piensas Moze, preferiría que me dijeran apuesto o guapo.

Moze no pudo evitar reírse por lo que Ned había dicho.

-No sé por qué estás aquí- Le hablo muy enojado. -Solo olvídalo y déjame en paz...

Moze apretó el balón que tenía en sus manos y se lo lanzó fuertemente.

-Idiota! -Gritó con enojo, mientras la pelota le daba al chico directo en la cara.

-Qué demonios te pasa Moze! - Le contesto Ned mientras se llevaba la mano a su mejilla enrojecida por el impacto del balón.

-Qué hay de toda la basura que dijiste aquel día sobre dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo! - Ned la miro con atención mientras seguía tocando su mejilla adolorida.-Pero sabes, en esta ocasión te voy a dar la razón.

-En que... -balbuceo el chico.

-En no hacer nada... - contesto seria. -Si vas a rendirte tan fácil sin ni siquiera haber intentado algo, no mereces siquiera que alguien se fije en ti.

Moze se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida del gimnasio.

-Aaahg! Que patético...A veces en verdad eres desesperante! - Dijo por último, antes de salir.

Ned se quedó serio, tras las palabras de su amiga, en verdad la chica sabia como hacerle cambiar de opinión y animarlo cada vez que él sentía que estaba por rendirse.

* * *

Ned y Cookie se encontraban en el armario de limpieza, cuando Gordi apareció de repente con el señalamiento de "piso mojado" sobre su hombro.

-Lo siento chicos, el profesor Sweeney me hace limpiar el área del baño de profesores al menos una vez...

-Al día? - Pregunto Cookie

-Con suerte a la semana.- Contestó el conserje cómicamente.

Entre los vómitos semanales por la comida misteriosa y la tarea sin fin de atrapar a la escurridiza comadreja, apenas y tenía tiempo para hacer su trabajo, algo irónico.

-Ahora repítanme de nuevo, de que se trata el plan?- pregunto el conserje.

-Conseguir que Moze y Seth salgan, para así tener el campo libre y pueda conquistar a Suzie...Todos ganan!- Explico Ned.

-Yo que ganó de eso? -pregunto Cookie.

-La felicidad de tus dos mejores amigos!

Cookie no hizo ningún comentario, después de todo Ned lo incluiría en el plan de cualquier manera.

-Entiendo y yo estoy dentro del plan, ¿por qué...? -Preguntó Gordi confundido.

-Tú te encargaras de evitar que Suzie esté cerca, en el momento en el que Seth invite a Moze a salir.

-Y como harán que Seth invite a Moze a salir?

-Eso ya está cubierto...-Contestó Ned maliciosamente.

* * *

*Inicio de Flashback*

Ese mismo día a la hora del almuerzo, Seth estaba revisando el contenido su comida cuando Ned y Cookie se acercaron de manera suspicaz, sentándose a su lado.

-Seth...-Dijo Ned tratando de sonar natural -Que hay! Cookie y yo queríamos preguntarte algo.

El moreno se acercó a él haciendo un gesto extraño

-Qué piensas de Jennifer Mosely?

-Moze...-Dijo Seth -Es una chica divertida, me gustaría salir con ella.

Cookie se acercó susurrándole a su amigo.

-Eso fue muy sencillo!

*Fin de flashback*

* * *

-En realidad Seth estaba interesado en Moze- Explico Cookie

-A qué hora sucederá esto? -Preguntó Gordi

-En la penúltima hora Moze y Suzie estarán en el gimnasio, después del entrenamiento haremos que Seth se acerque a Moze y en ese momento tu vigilaras que Suzie se mantenga alejada.

El plan se Ned era perfecto, que podría salir mal...

* * *

-Aquí Ned! objetivo a las 12 en punto, cambio!

Ned, estaba en el pasillo observando a la distancia el entrenamiento de voleibol, Gordi se encontraba dentro del gimnasio limpiando el área de las gradas, mientras Cookie se encargaba de buscar a Seth. Los tres se comunicaban a través de unos transmisores, Ned parecía que se tomaba su papel muy en serio.

-Aquí Cookie! - Contesto - Voy en camino con Seth, cambio!

-Gordi! Como va todo por ahí? - Preguntó Ned, a traves del transmisor.

-El entrenamiento está terminando, yo les daré la señal, cambio! -Contestó el conserje mientras observaba desde su lugar a ambas chicas.

Moze fue hacia la banca para recoger sus cosas, el entrenamiento la había dejado cansada.

-Estuviste estupenda! -le dijo Suzie acercándose a ella.

-Gracias. -Contesto -…Suzie! me gustaría preguntarte algo.

-Si, que ocurre? -Le contesto extrañada

-Ayer, mientras hablábamos en el pasillo me dijiste que "no me preocupará", a que te referías con eso?

-Ahhh si...-Exclamo la chica, recordándolo - Lo dije por que no quería que pensaras mal.

-Por qué haría algo así?

-Desde que llegue a esta escuela, tú has sido genial conmigo incluso me invitaste a la fiesta de Missy, para que fuera con ustedes.

-Ajaa...

-Algo así, como una amiga lo haría...-contestó tímidamente haciendo una pausa. - además tus amigos son muy agradables.

-Gracias! -Contesto Moze. -la verdad es que tu también eres muy agradable...ya sabes, con Ned y Cookie siendo chicos no es lo mismo.

-Es verdad -Contesto Suzie riéndose

-Pero, eso que tiene que ver con Ned? -insistió

-Ned es un buen chico...y sé que sienten algo el uno por el otro, así que no quiero que pienses que yo quiero algo con él.

Moze se sorprendió mucho, al saber el motivo por el cual Suzie había dicho eso aquel día. A pesar de que no era verdad, se dio cuenta de que Suzie podría ser una valiosa amiga, lo único que se preguntaba era por qué la chica había pensado algo así, acaso Moze sentía algo por Ned?...nunca lo había pensado…

-Suzie!, Ned y yo somos buenos amigos – Dijo, llamando la atención de Suzie. -Así que, si en algún momento sientes que puedes llegar a sentir algo por él, no te preocupes por eso. -Le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Lo dices en serio…

-Claro! -Respondió Moze dudosa.

-Bueno -Dijo Suzie tímidamente mientras trataba se decirle algo - en ese caso a decir verdad, en la fiesta...

-COMADREJA! -Se escucho decir a Gordi desde las gradas.- COMADREJA!

Las chicas del equipo de voleibol empezaron a salir del gimnasio alarmadas.

-Salgan en orden!. Sin empujaar! -Gritaba Dirga mientras era empujada hacía la salida, por las demás chicas.

En eso Seth, Cookie y Ned veían desde el corredor como las chicas salían del gimnasio.

-Que es lo que pasa?- preguntó Ned.

-Parece que huyen de algo.. -Dijo Cookie

-Gordi, Gordii! Que pasa ahí adentro?

-Ya!...(interferencia) ..coma...eja

-Que rayos fue eso! -Dijo Ned.

-La señal! Gordi dijo "ya" - Le dijo Cookie. -…y ahi viene Moze!

Dentro del gimnasio, Gordi batallaba intentando atrapar a la comadreja, mientras Moze y Suzie solo lo miraban desde la banca.

-Mejor salgamos de aquí! - Le dijo Moze a la chica, caminando hacia la salida.

Seth la vio, así que se preparó para ir hacia ella.

-Muy bien amigo, tu puedes! -Le dijo Cookie.

-Si... -contestó Seth Powers. -Pero, que le digo?

-Solo ve, y dile..."te gustaria salir conmigo?" -le aconsejo Ned, dandole un empujón.

El rubio camino hacia Moze pero Suzie iba saliendo detrás de ella. Gordi se dió cuenta de todo el malentendido y comenzo a hacerle señas a Seth para que se detenga pero el rubio no podia entenderle.

Moze y Suzie lo miraron confundidas incluso voltearon hacia Gordi al ver que el rubio miraba hacia el interior del gimnasio, pero el conserje disimulo quedando de espaldas.

-( _Supongo, que me estaba dando animos_... ) pensó el rubio.

-Te gustaría salir conmigo? - Soltó de repente, llamando la atención de ambas chicas que voltearon de vuelta.

-Claro que sí quiero! -Contestó Suzie, a sorpresa de todos.

Seth se quedó estático, no parecía entender lo que estaba pasando, en eso Suzie lo tomó del brazo feliz.

El chico resignado, aceptó la nueva situación sin problemas, le sonrió a Moze y ambos se alejaron del gimnasio, dejando a la chica muy confundida.

-Pero que fue eso! -Exclamo Moze

-Noooo! Ese idiotaa! -Dijo Ned mientras se acercaba con Cookie.

-Que está pasando aquí?

-Se supone que Seth te invitaría a salir -Respondió Cookie

-En serio...y que fue lo que paso?

-El plan no salió como esperaba. -Le contesto Ned llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, la chica lo miro divertida.

-Creí que te habías dado por vencido.

-Digamos que tu golpe de motivación causo efecto. Le contestó.

-Así que por eso traías la mejilla inflamada! - Exclamo Gordi desde el gimnasio aun en su intento por capturar a la comadreja, pero está se había escapado nuevamente.

-Que van a hacer ahora? -Preguntó Cookie.

-Que les parece unas malteadas? -Sugirió la chica.

-Yo me refería a...

-Si ya se a lo que te referías...bueno, yo me rindo.

-Quee?- Dijo Ned sorprendido -No te rindas! … no después de lo que me dijiste ayer. - Agregó mientras se tocaba la mejilla recordando el golpe.

-Después de esto, creó que me di cuenta de que Seth en verdad es un tonto.

-Así es... -Dijo Ned, tocándole el hombro. -Él se lo pierde.

Acaso eso había sido un cumplido, el comentario de su amigo hizo sentir a Moze extraña, Cookie pudo notar la actitud de la chica pero no hizo ningún comentario y al final los tres decidieron ir a IKEBE, un restaurante familiar al que solían ir.

Después de todo el plan fallido, la idea de las malteadas sonaba muy bien.

* * *

Desde aquel día las cosas habían cambiado un poco, Seth Powers y Suzie Crabgrass se habían vuelto inseparables parecían una gran pareja. Moze había perdido el interés en Seth, en cuanto a Ned había decidido fortalecer la relación con la chica, en caso de que la oportunidad apareciera sin embargo parecía muy tranquilo al respecto.

-La próxima semana será Halloween, tienen algún plan? -Preguntó Moze.

La chica estaba en la biblioteca, el área de lectura estaba repleta y eso se debía a los clásicos ensayos del Seño Wright que año con año eran parte importante de las notas preliminares. Ese día Cookie, Ned y Moze pensaron en terminar su trabajo tranquilamente pero era imposible concentrarse con tanta gente ahí, que desesperadamente trataba de hacer lo mismo, así que terminaron por platicar.

Cookie había sugerido que se disfrazaran para pedir dulces como tradicionalmente los niños hacían, la idea fue rechazada por Ned y Moze riéndose de la actitud infantil que a veces tenía su amigo.

-Ya sé! -Dijo Cookie eufóricamente, causando que la encargada lo callara desde su estancia.

-No vamos a pedir dulces! aun si lo hacemos como cuidadores. Contestó Ned.

-No iba a decir eso, aunque no es mala idea... - pensó el chico por un momento. - Como sea, la cinema dará una función especial de terror!

-En serio, eso suena genial! Me encantan las películas de terror debemos comprar las entradas con anticipación. -Dijo Moze entusiasmada mientras cerraba el libro de Historia universal.

Las películas de terror no eran las favoritas de Ned pero aceptó ir con sus amigos

-Sí, yo me encargo. Contestó Cookie orgulloso de que su idea había sido apoyada, pero de repente cambio su expresión. - Esperen, acabo de recordar... La convención de Albuquerque será ese fin de semana.

-La de robots, de la que tanto hablabas el otro día? -Preguntó Ned

-Innovación y robótica avanzada -Corrigió Cookie. -Eh esperado todo un año, esta ocasión será en Albuquerque y pensaba ir desde el viernes para no perderme nada.

-Como? Piensas quedarte el fin de semana? -Pregunto su amiga

-Si...tengo unos colegas.

-Está bien...-Dijo Moze desanimada. -Supongo que la idea de cuidadora no está mal. - Ya que Cookie no estaría y Ned no era fanático del terror, pensó que el plan de Halloween había sido cancelado.

Los chicos continuaron con sus ensayos, pero Ned se dio cuenta de las ganas que tenía su amiga de ir a la función a pesar de que no era de su agrado, ese día no tenía ningún plan de cualquier manera.

-Yo iré contigo a la función!

-Estás hablando en serio, si te da miedo, no te preocupes. -Le dijo Moze, siendo considerada.

-No es eso! - Contestó enojado. -Solo no son de mis favoritas.

Tanto Moze como Cookie se rieron del comentario ya que sabían a la perfección que a Ned le asustaban esas cosas.

-Olvídalo. Le dijo el chico enojado mientras se ocupaba de su ensayo.

* * *

La semana transcurrió muy rápido, Cookie pidió un permiso especial para ausentarse de las últimas clases, como había dicho, pensaba viajar a Albuquerque desde el viernes y así no perderse nada. Moze, estaba en el taller terminando con una pajarera, su habilidad en la carpintería era algo de lo que el señor Chopsaw estaba muy orgulloso, así que no perdía la oportunidad de hacer demostraciones en clase usando a la chica.

-Moze! -La llamo Ned en voz baja, haciéndole señas desde la puerta para que la chica saliera.

-Me permite salir un momento... -Le dijo al Señor Chopsaw, mientras se quitaba el material de protección y se acercaba a la puerta.

-Que pasa bobo! -saludó a su amigo.

-Oye! Se más amable, mira lo que traigo. - Le contesto el chico enseñándole un par de boletos que tenía en la mano.

-Son las entradas! Para mañana… -Dijo la chica emocionada, tomando el suyo. - Los compraste... Como? Creí que ya estaban agotados.

-En realidad los tengo desde el día después de que Cookie lo menciono, pero como ambos se burlaban decidí dártelo después... -Dijo avergonzado - Cuando están juntos, son bastante molestos.

-Gracias! -Le dijo la chica. -Estas seguro de que quieres ir? -Insistió

-Cállate! Ya tenemos las entradas o no? -Le dijo el chico molesto. - Bueno me voy, debo regresar a la clase de Monroe, Cookie no está y debo entregar el reporte de prácticas.

La chica le agradeció nuevamente en verdad estaba feliz de ir a la función, ya no pasaría la noche de Halloween como cuidadora así que estaba muy agradecida con su amigo por ello.

A Ned no le gustaba el cine de terror sin embargo sabía que su amigo iba solo porque ella estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea, a pesar de que eran amigos a veces le sorprendía las acciones de Ned, en verdad era un buen chico.

* * *

La clase de Ciencias del hogar había terminado, Monroe iba recibiendo el reporte de prácticas por equipos y luego dejaba salir a los estudiantes. Ned entrego su reporte, al parecer Monroe estaba muy impresionado por su trabajo pero en realidad había sido obra de Cookie, ya que el chico viajaría a la convención el trato fue que el haría gran parte del trabajo escrito mientras Ned se encargaría de entregarlo solo, además de mantener el muñeco en óptimas condiciones, así que Cookie se esmeró por adelantado.

-Excelente trabajo! Aquí tienes, no olvides a tu bebe. -Le dijo el Sr. Monroe entregándole al bebe de juguete.

-Srita Crabgrass! Adelante, es la última.

La chica se acercó al frente, parecía desanimada. Ned regresó a su lugar, guardaba sus cosas en lo que Monroe revisaba el trabajo de Suzie.

-Estoy muy decepcionado! parece que no comprendieron el objetivo de cada tarea, que hay de tu compañero. -Preguntó Monroe

-Lo siento, mi compañero se ausento en la semana por lo que no pude terminar con el trabajo. -Respondió la chica.

-El bebé está en buenas condiciones pero entenderás que necesito la parte escrita o no obtendrán la nota completa.

-Si lo entiendo. -Le dijo la chica con la cabeza baja.

Durante la semana, Ned se había dado cuenta de que Suzie estaba algo distraída, así que salió del salón y espero afuera.

-Ned! -Dijó Suzie sobresaltada al ver al chico fuera del salón. Era la última clase del día así que el pasillo estaba desierto. -Aun sigues aquí. -Le dijo la chica.

-Escuche lo de tu trabajo, estas bien?

-Si gracias... la verdad es que fue en parte mi culpa, últimamente eh estado ocupada en otras cosas. Contesto la chica, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela.

-( _En Seth, por ejemplo_ ) -Pensó Ned.

-Así que el profesor Monroe me dio la oportunidad de entregárselo en la próxima clase... No se por dónde empezar!

-Qué hay de tu compañero?

-Joffre...! Tiene influenza no creo que asista la próxima semana, así que tendré que arreglármelas.  
-Ya veo... -Contestó el chico.

Ambos llegaron al estacionamiento, antes de despedirse Suzie miró a Ned como si tratara de decirle algo.

-Ned...! Tienes planes mañana?

* * *

*FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO

Ned aun tiene interés en Suzie Crabgrass, por que la chica le habra preguntado si tenia planes?

interferirá en el plan que el chico tenia con Moze?

 **Capitulo IV. Nuevos sentimientos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV. Nuevos sentimientos**

* * *

Moze salía de la escuela cuando vio a Ned hablando con Suzie en el estacionamiento. El chico estaba todo nervioso sin poder contestarle claramente.

-( _Nunca había visto a Ned actuando de esa forma, parece un idiota!... en verdad debe gustarle mucho esa chica_ ). -Pensaba Mosely mientras se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Ned, tienes planes mañana? -Pregunto Suzie.

-Ehh... –Balbuceo el chico, sin darle una respuesta concreta.

-Quería saber si tendrías tiempo libre… para ayudarme con el trabajo, claro! solo si puedes, si no es así, lo entiendo.

-emmm yo…

Ned no sabía que decir, a decir verdad estaba algo decepcionado.

\- Que te parece si me dices más tarde -Le sugirió la chica.

Suzie se despidió, dejando a Ned con una sonrisa tonta mientras movía la mano como señal de despedida.

-Que bobo eres! qué clase de respuesta es esa? - Le dijo Moze apareciendo detrás de él, al parecer los había escuchado.

-Lo sé, actué como un idiota! -Se lamentó.

-Pero te dijo que le avisaras más tarde, no? Así que no hay problema.

Ned la miro con cara seria, mañana sería la función de terror, así que pensó que su amiga estaba siendo sarcástica.

-Que hay es la función...

-No te preocupes, iré yo sola, esta podría ser la oportunidad que habías estado esperando.

-Lo dices en serio? -Pregunto sorprendido

-Si... -contesto la chica molesta por la incredulidad de su amigo.

Ned solo le respondió con una cálida sonrisa. Moze nunca había visto aquel gesto en su amigo así que se sintió extraña.

-Después de todo tu compraste las entradas, sería un desperdicio así que iré a la función. -Dijo de repente para evitar la vergüenza.

* * *

Era día de Halloween, Moze caminaba sobre la acera observando como algunos niños disfrazados iban en grupos de casa en casa para pedir dulces, había decidido salir antes para evitar que sus padres la ocuparan en la recepción de los niños este año.

-( _Me imagino que en este momento Ned debe estar con Suzie, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro tratando de ayudarla_ ). -Pensaba divertida, mientras llegaba a la cinema.

Al caminar hasta ahí le había dejado el tiempo justo para pasar con tranquilidad a la sala, sin embargo se quedó afuera observando a la gente llegar.

-( _A Cookie le gustan las películas de terror tanto como a mí, pero estaba en la boba Convención de robots y Ned odia el terror pero si estuviera aquí al menos sería divertido ver su expresión en las partes aterradoras_ ). - pensaba desanimada.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que ir a la función sola no era divertido, mucho menos si no tenía con quien compartirlo, después de dudarlo por un rato, se dio la vuelta para regresar a casa.

-( _Tal vez encargarme de los dulces este año será diferente_ )-pensó tratando de ser positiva, cuando escucho a alguien que parecía correr detrás de ella.

-MOZE! - escuchó de repente.

Alguien la llamaba intentando alcanzarla.

-Ned? -Dijo extrañada, al darse la vuelta y ver que era su amigo.

-Donde te habías metido? Llame a tu casa y me dijeron que habías salido. -Pregunto, inclinándose frente a ella tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no estas con Suzie?

-Vamos a ir a la función de terror juntos -Contesto Ned incorporándose. -Puede que haya dudado un poco... Pero quede de ir contigo a la función antes así que le dije a Suzie que no podía.

Moze se conmovió mucho por lo que Ned había echo, dejar de lado pasar tiempo con la chica que le gustaba, por ir con ella a una función de terror.

Ella correspondió correspondió el gesto de su amigo de la forma mas inesperada, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Aaaahg! Qué te pasa? -Se quejó Ned, mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Eres un idiota! -Le contestó, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cinema. -Vamos! la función está por comenzar…

Ned se enojó por un momento, pero la siguió al ver la expresión divertida que tenía su amiga.

* * *

Cookie estaba de vuelta con una nueva adquisición de _gadgets_ informáticos, muy dispuesto a usarlos en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad, mientras sus amigos lo pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido en su ausencia.

-Así que fuiste a la función de terror? - Pregunto dudoso el moreno.

-A decir verdad no estuvo tan mal -Contesto Ned orgulloso mientras Moze lo miraba de reojo.

La chica sabía que en realidad había sido todo lo contrario pero decidió no desmentirlo, evitar las burlas de Cookie era lo menos que podía hacer por el, como agradecimiento.

-Bueno bobos los dejo, pronto será el primer juego importante y Dirga nos dirá cuales serán nuestros lugares oficiales dentro del equipo.

Los chicos se despidieron de ella, continuando su camino hacia la clase del Sr. Wright.

-Así que...dejaste una posible cita con Suzie por ir a una función de terror con Moze? -Le pregunto Cookie a su amigo mirándolo de manera sospechosa.

-Si... -Contesto Ned extrañado.

-Entonces te gusta Moze? -Pregunto Gordi apareciendo de repente, ante la sorpresa de ambos amigos.

Crubbs se había dado cuenta de lo descuidado que estaba el corredor, así que el conserje estaba limpiándolo lo más rápido posible, si quería continuar en busca de la comadreja.

Cookie y Gordi se unieron mirando a Ned con insistencia esperando por una respuesta.

-NO! …Es decir, Moze y yo, no! -Soltó alarmado contestándole a Gordi. -Además no era una cita solo quería que le ayudara con el trabajo de Monroe. -Agrego, dirigiéndose a Cookie que parecía convencido.

-Que lastima... A mí me agrada más Moze. -Dijo el conserje, continuando con la limpieza del corredor.

Ned solo pensó que su comentario había sido extraño.

* * *

El primer partido de voleibol había llegado, era la hora del almuerzo y Mosely estaba sentada en la mesa de siempre sin probar su comida. Estaba algo nerviosa ya que la entrenadora Dirga había cambiado las posiciones del equipo y eso la tenía preocupada.

-Estas bien Jennifer? -Pregunto Lisa Zemo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Solo estoy algo tensa por el juego, es primera vez que jugare en la posición central. -Contestó, mientras se llevaba a la boca una cucharada de puré de papa.

-Escuche que Suzie es la capitana este año?

-..Si... -contesto secamente.

A pesar de que no le disgustaba el cambio, la idea de que Suzie fuera la nueva capitana era lo que no le agradaba.

-Animo! (Efecto inhalador). Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien. -Le dijo Lisa amablemente.

-Gracias, ahora solo quiero pensar en otra cosa -Contesto mientras trataba de terminar su almuerzo.

-Ya sabes a quien invitar al baile de Navidad? -Dijo Lisa tratando de cambiar de tema para apoyar a la chica.

-Invitar...? -Dijo confundida. -Es verdad, debido a los entrenamientos había olvidado el baile de Navidad.

La directiva había decidido hacer las cosas diferentes este año, así que el baile de navidad seria de Sadie Hawkins, en el cual las chicas son las que invitan a los chicos.

-Tu a quien invitaras? - Le pregunto a Lisa Zemo.

-Pensaba decirle a Simon.-contesto con la mirada hacia su almuerzo.

Moze sabía que a Lisa le gustaba Cookie desde hace mucho, pero era demasiado tímida.

-Yo aún no lo sé. -le dijo, para evitar que Lisa se sintiera incomoda. -Seth fue el último chico que me gustaba hasta hace un tiempo, así que no se a quién invitar.

-Que tal Ned? -sugirió Lisa. -Escuche lo del otro día... Acerca de Suzie y la función (efecto inhalador).

-( _Cookie es tan bocón_ ) –pensó Moze. - Eso no quiere decir que yo le guste a Ned.-Contesto, a sorpresa de Lisa

\- ehh… yo lo decía por que pensaba que podrían ir como amigos... (Efecto inhalador) ya que parecen llevarse muy bien.

-Si claro... -Dijo Moze con gracia. -A eso me refería también... -Aclaro mientras Lisa continuaba con su almuerzo divertida ante la reacción de la chica.

En ese momento sus amigos llegaron con bandejas en mano para unirse a ellas.

-Hola! – saludo Ned. – De que hablan? – Preguntó tratando de integrarse.

-…Acerca del juego de voleibol- contesto Moze rápidamente antes de que Lisa pudiera decir algo.

-"… Te gusta Ned?..."

-Queee...! - Exclamo Moze alarmada parándose de su asiento.

-Que si te gusta el puré? -Repitió Cookie confundido.

Los tres chicos la miraron extrañados.

-Te pasa algo, Moze? -Pregunto Ned.

-...Si…solo estoy algo nerviosa por el juego. - contesto mientras se sentaba nuevamente. - ( _Al parecer escuche mal, pero que rayos fue eso!_ ) - pensó.

-Escuche que Suzie es la nueva capitana -Dijo Cookie sacándola de sus pensamientos. -Así que con mayor razón estaremos ahí… -Dijo, rozando a su amigo con el brazo.

-…Si... bueno los dejo, tengo que irme - Dijo la chica, levantándose de su asiento.

-Oye que te pasa, apenas llegamos. -Le dijo Ned.

\- Dirga nos pidió que nos agrupemos antes, así que los veo más tarde en el juego.

-Está bien. -Contesto Cookie.

Moze salió de la cafetería, por alguna razón el comentario de Cookie sobre Suzie no le había parecido gracioso.

* * *

El partido había comenzado ya que era el primer juego contra otra escuela, el lugar estaba repleto. Entre el público había muchos estudiantes de distintos grados, Cookie se encontraba con Lisa animando a su amiga, mientras cabeza de coco y Qwerly se la pasaban hablando sobre un chico que estaba entre el público, al parecer esa persona se les hacía muy familiar pero no podían recordar de quien se trataba.

Moze volteo hacia las gradas, sus amigos estaban en la parte de arriba animándola, todos excepto Ned, se dio cuenta de que el chico no había llegado.

-( _Que extraño, donde se habrá metido_ ) -se preguntó.

De repente alguien la llamó.

-Jennifer cuidado!

La voz provenía de Suzie que trataba de advertirle.

Una chica de su equipo, chocó contra ella, a pesar de que el golpe no fue tan fuerte, Moze estaba distraída y cayó sobre su pie lastimándose el tobillo, por lo que el juego se detuvo por un momento.

-Mosely te encuentras bien? -Le pregunto Dirga, ayudándola a sentarse en la banca.

-No creo que pueda apoyar el pie –Le dijo adolorida.

-Tendré que llevarla a la enfermería? -Dijo la entrenadora hablándole a Suzie, para que se hiciera cargo del equipo en su ausencia.

En eso un chico alto de expresión seria, se acercó al grupo que rodeaba a Moze.

-Si gusta yo puedo llevarla a la enfermería. - le dijo a la entrenadora, que miro a Moze considerando su ofrecimiento. Después de todo el juego se reanudaría en unos momentos y quería estar cerca del equipo.

-Está bien. - le contesto Moze. - No se preocupe entrenadora.

El chico levanto a Moze, cargándola en sus brazos y llevándola hacia la enfermería.

* * *

Había mucha gente mirando el partido así que Ned se acercó con dificultad hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Chicos, que ocurre? Donde esta Moze? -Pregunto Ned apareciendo a lado de Cookie.

-Dónde estabas? - Pregunto el moreno.

-De nuevo, en la oficina de Crubbs. - Respondió sin dar detalles.

-Moze se lastimo el tobillo, así que un chico la llevo a la enfermería. - Dijo Lisa mirando de reojo a Cookie que estaba muy distraído mirando el juego.

-Moze se lastimo? -Dijo dándole un golpe a su amigo, para llamar su atención. -Un chico…que chico? -pregunto extrañado.

-Uno que estaba entre el público, se ofreció amablemente a llevarla a la enfermería para que Dirga pudiera quedarse con el equipo. (efecto inhalador)

-Sera mejor que vaya a ver como esta

-Está bien. -Respondió Cookie distraído, mientras Lisa se quedó a su lado resignada, a veces le sorprendía lo despreocupado que podía ser Cookie.

Ned, se fue de ahí algo molesto por la actitud de su amigo, pero después de todo era Cookie y al parecer estaba muy interesado en observar al equipo contrincante de PCA. En eso, Cabeza de coco y Qwerly gritaron de júbilo.

-Chicos! Ya sabemos quién es! -Dijo cabeza de coco

-El chico que estaba entre el público? -pregunto Cookie, sin quitar la mirada del juego.

-Sí, el que cabeza de coco y yo estábamos observando, el mismo que llevo a Moze a la enfermería, nos costó mucho trabajo ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veíamos además está muy diferente ahora, por un momento creí que...

-Qwerly! -Dijeron los tres, interrumpiendo al chico.

-Quién es? -pregunto Lisa.

* * *

Moze estaba sentada sobre la camilla mientras la encargada le vendaba el tobillo.

-Estaras bien, solo fue una torcedura. Mientras evites hacer esfuerzos estaras al 100 en una semana.

-Gracias -contesto la chica mirando su tobillo vendado.

La enfermera le sonrió amablemente.

-Debo ir a la dirección, volveré en un momento, la dejo a tu cuidado. -Dijo, refiriéndose al chico que había acompañado a Moze a la enfermería.

Desde que llegaron, se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento. La enfermera salió del pequeño cuarto esterilizado y el silencio incomodo se hizo presente. Moze no conocía al chico pero le tomo la palabra por que veía que Dirga quería quedarse con el equipo.

-Ya no te duele? -Le pregunto amablemente el extraño, rompiendo el silencio.

Moze lo miraba con atención, había algo en él que le parecía familiar.

-No… y gracias por traerme hasta aquí.

Después de eso más silencio, era algo incómodo.

Sin aviso, el chico se paró frente a ella causando que Moze se sintiera algo intimidada.

-Que bien que fue tan solo una torcedura, así pronto volverás a jugar como siempre lo haces. –Le dijo mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

Moze estaba agradecida con aquel chico, al menos había sido de mayor ayuda que sus amigos. A pesar de no haberlo visto antes, por la forma de hablarle parecía que él si la conocía.

-Disculpa, te eh visto antes?

El chico solo se echó a reír causando que Moze se sintiera algo molesta.

-Dije algo gracioso? …la verdad es que no te conozco pero parece que tu si y es algo raro. -Soltó Moze impulsivamente.

El muchacho se empezó a reír nuevamente, haciendo que Moze se enojara más, así que intento pararse para salir de ahí.

-Oye que te pasa? ten cuidado con tu tobillo. -Le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo para que se detenga.

-Disculpa… -Le dijo logrando que la chica se sentara de nuevo. -Es solo que me pareció graciosa tu expresión, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi pero no esperaba que fuera irreconocible.

Moze lo miro con sorpresa, al verlo mejor se dio cuenta de que era...

-Loomer!

Ned había entrado de repente a la enfermería, y se sorprendió al ver a Loomer tomando del brazo a su amiga.

* * *

*FIN DEL CAPITULO IV

Hola, lamento la tardanza lo eh abandonado un poco pero espero actualizar de manera semanal

Gracias por comentar, espero les guste

Capitulo V. Rivales?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V. Rivales?**

* * *

Loomer soltó el brazo de Moze casi al instante, no quería incomodarla.

-Loomer! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, que te trae por aquí? -pregunto Ned con sorpresa, tratando de romper el hielo.

-Acompañando a Jennifer... al parecer ninguno de ustedes estaba cerca para ayudarla, así que la traje hasta aquí. -Contesto fríamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Ned.

-Loomer... -Dijo Mosely de repente. - Donde has estado? Nos extraño no tenerte en todo el curso el año pasado.

-Estuve en una escuela "especial", debido a mi conducta.

-Suena lógico... -Soltó Ned sin pensar.

Intento sonreírle amigablemente, a manera de excusa, esperando que él no se lo tomara a mal.

-...Pero ahora estoy de vuelta.-Continuo, diciendo lo ultimo con seriedad.

Ned se percato de la actitud mezquina que Loomer estaba teniendo hacia él, pero decidió no darle importancia, después de todo estaba ahí para ver como se encontraba su amiga.

-Bueno, te dejo Jennifer. Debo pasar a la oficina de Crubbs, ya que esta Bigby, puedo irme más tranquilo.

Moze solo asintió con la cabeza y le agradeció a Loomer nuevamente por haberla llevado hasta ahi. Después de eso, el chico se perdió de vista.

-Qué demonios fue eso!? -Exclamo Ned, sentándose a su lado.

-No lo sé..

-Mira que molestarse, tan solo en traerte hasta aquí...

Moze no pudo evitar echarle una mirada inquisidora a su amigo.

\- Te parece tan increíble que alguien haya hecho algo amable por mí...

\- ummm no, sabes a lo que me refiero -aclaro Ned al ver su actitud. - Es solo extraño, no te parece?

La chica dudo un poco, pero aprovecho la oportunidad para molestarlo.

-Al menos fue de mayor utilidad. Cookie estaba demasiado distraído en el juego y tú... Bueno, ni siquiera estabas ahí.

Ned le dio la razón, a veces sentía que discutir contra ella era, en la mayoría de las veces, una pérdida de tiempo

-Entonces... que te paso? Ni siquiera llegaste, por que Suzie estaba en el juego.

-Estaba con Crubbs.

-Y eso que tiene de raro. – le insistió Mosely.

-Eh… Quiere que le ayude. A partir de ahora seré algo así, como un consejero, pero de los chicos en grados menores.

Moze lo miro confundida por un segundo.

-Ósea… que serás un verdadero consejero escolar?

Ned solo se limito a contestarle con la cabeza baja, la situación le incomodaba.

-NED! Eso es genial! –Contesto Moze efusivamente, abrazándolo.

-Gracias - contesto el chico avergonzado. Tratando de disimular, llevándose una mano al cuello - Sabes... puede que parezca otro castigo molesto de Crubbs, pero no lo veo así. Me gusta, la idea de ayudar a los chicos.

-Sii! lo sé y lo harás excelente! -Lo animo su amiga.

Ambos permanecieron cerca el uno del otro debido a la noticia del momento, pero la enfermera entro al cuarto y al verlos, aclaro la garganta para hacer notar su presencia.

Moze se levanto rápidamente de su lugar por inercia, dejando a Ned sentado y algo extrañado por su comportamiento.

-Srita. Mosely puede retirarse si lo desea. Solo recuerde cuidarse el tobillo, nada de trabajos bruscos ni voleibol, al menos por esta semana. -Le aconsejo la enfermera.

-Muchas gracias. -respondió Mosely con la cabeza baja de vergüenza y camino directo a la puerta.

-Oye espera! no quieres apoyarte en mi. -se ofreció Ned, alcanzándola.

-Solo sígueme el paso, bobo. -Contesto y ambos salieron, caminando lentamente de vuelta al gimnasio.

* * *

El partido había terminado y Polk, venció sobre el equipo de PCA.

Debido a su tobillo, no podía caminar más lejos, así que Moze se quedo con Lisa en la entrada de la escuela.

-Ahora como regresaras a tu casa? (efecto inhalador)- le pregunto Lisa mientras miraba en dirección a su tobillo vendado.

-Pensaba llamarle a mis padres, pero Ned me dijo que esperara aquí afuera. -Contesto, señalándole a Ned y Cookie que estaban en el estacionamiento, parecían esperar algo, por que miraban a ambos lados a cada rato.

-Oye que crees? -le dijo Lisa con entusiasmo. -Invite a Simon al baile... Y me dijo que si!

-Lisa, eso es genial!

Ella sabía lo mucho que significaba para Lisa Zemo salir con su amigo.

-Y que hay de ti, (efecto inhalador) ya pensaste en alguien?

-Emm... La verdad no estoy segura de ir, digamos que no ando muy de ánimos.

\- ...O es porque no tienes a nadie a quien invitar. -bromeo Cookie, apareciendo con Ned quien traía una bicicleta consigo.

-Ya cállate! -le contesto con molestia. -Y eso? De donde la sacaste? -le pregunto a Ned refiriéndose a la bicicleta.

-Es de Gordi, me la presto por estos días. Así que seré su chofer personal. -le dijo divertido señalándole la parrilla, para que su amiga se sentara.

Se despidieron de Lisa y Cook, y emprendieron el camino a casa.

* * *

Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que Ned le hablo, llamando su atención.

-Moze... estas bien?

-Si... -Contesto con cansancio - ya no me duele tanto.

-En realidad, yo hablaba de ti. Andas comportándote muy extraño últimamente, está todo bien?

-Si no es nada…

Para ser sincera, ella tampoco podía entenderse últimamente.

-Supiste que Cookie ira con Lisa al baile? -le pregunto a Ned cambiando abruptamente de tema.

-Sí, Cookie me conto. Me alegra por Lisa.

-Espera! entonces tu también lo sabías? -se sorprendió -... acerca de lo que Lisa sentía.

-Vamos! era algo obvia. Cookie podrá ser despistado, pero me alegra que al fin haya aceptado, ya era hora.

-y que hay de ti... -Continuo Moze con interés. - ya tienes una cita para el baile?

-Aparte del grupo elefante... nada.

Las chicas del grupo elefante eran las admiradoras y creadoras del club Ned, era obvio que él no las consideraba una opción seria.

-( _Tal vez Lisa tenga razón, porque no invitarlo…_ )-Pensaba Moze, sintiéndose torpe a la vez por tan solo considerarlo.

-Así que… tú no piensas ir al baile. -le dijo Ned de repente, ante la confusión de la chica.

-Por que lo dices?

-No tienes a nadie a quien invitar, así que supuse que no irías. -le dijo, sonando muy seguro.

Eso había herido su orgullo. Si antes la chica había considerado invitarlo, después de esas palabras ya no era una opción.

-Tú que sabes, torpe... -le contesto Moze con frialdad.

-Escuche lo que le dijiste a Lisa hace un momento. Ya que te pregunte si te pasaba algo y me dijiste que todo estaba bien, supuse que era por eso.

-( _Que idiota! Pero aunque quisiera desmentirlo, no sabría qué contestarle.._ ) –pensaba contrariada.

-Pues si genio, es por eso. -le dijo, dándole la razón con intención de acabar ya con el tema.

Pero para su sorpresa Ned dejo de pedalear y se detuvo a un lado apartado del camino, volteando toda su atención hacia ella.

-Aun estas mal por lo de Seth y Suzie, no es así?

Moze no sabía que decir, solo lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Se dio cuenta que la situación en la que se encontraban la hacía sentir incomoda y si había algo que podía tener claro en ese momento, era que no tenía nada que ver con Seth Powers.

Ned no recibió respuesta, pero su amiga se mostraba muy incómoda. Eso lo hizo pensar que había dado justo en el clavo. De alguna forma podía entenderla, ya que Suzie estaba con Seth después de todo, así que se le ocurrió una brillante idea para animarla.

-Bueno... -continuo Ned- ya que no tenemos a nadie especial por quien esperar, porque no vamos al baile juntos? Ya sabes, como amigos.

Moze no podía salir de su asombro, tanto que no emitió ni una palabra. Eso causo que Ned se sintiera tonto, así que se volteo de nuevo y continuo pedaleando.

-Claro, que como es un baile Sadie Hawkins, solo aceptare hasta que me invites. Por que romper con la tradición... -bromeó, para aliviar la tensión.

\- Y que te hace pensar, que en verdad voy a invitarte? - le contesto Moze.

Con el chico mirando al frente, era más sencillo poder responderle.

-Yo solo decía... -contesto divertido.

El resto del camino, se la pasaron bromeando sobre cualquier tontería que se les cruzara enfrente.

* * *

Ya que Moze pertenecía al equipo, tenía el deber de asistir a los entrenamientos aunque no pudiera practicar. Era una hora entera de aburrimiento en la banca o en las gradas, según le apeteciera.

Ese día, había decidido quedarse en las gradas, Loomer la vio desde lejos y se acerco para saludar.

-Aburrida? -pregunto Loomer, sentándose a su lado.

-Hola Billy!

Desde que Loomer se integro a Polk había sido muy amable y atento con ella, en verdad parecía alguien totalmente diferente. Moze descubrió que tenían la misma afición por las películas de terror así que se volvieron más cercanos desde entonces. El la llamaba por su nombre, así que acordaron que ella lo haría de igual forma.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer, pero viéndolo del lado positivo para el próximo lunes ya podre jugar nuevamente. –le contesto, mientras miraba como Dirga reprendía a las chicas de la banca.

-Bien! Tanto reposo valdrá la pena. -Le dijo. - Por cierto, te traje las películas que te prometí aquel día.

-En serio, genial! las veré este fin de semana.

\- Te las paso más tarde. Tu última clase es con Sweeney, no?

-Sí, pero si quieres puedo pasar a buscarlas, no tienes por qué molestarte.

-No te preocupes, yo creo que para eso Crubbs ya me habrá dejado tranquilo.

-bueno, como quieras. -Contesto la chica y casi enseguida soltó una risa de la nada.

-Que ocurre? -Pregunto Loomer extrañado.

-No es nada. Solo, me pareces divertido.

-Eso...es algo bueno?

-Me refiero a tu actitud, ya sabes, comparándola con la de antes. En verdad cambiaste mucho, quien diría que tuvieras tu lado amable.

Loomer se rio ante el comentario. Ella no era consciente de eso, pero el cambio en gran parte se había debido a ella. No era novedad que Loomer estaba interesado en ella, incluso sus antiguos secuaces lo sabían, el único problema que él siempre había considerado era Ned Bigby.

Ambos continuaron platicando divertidos, sobre la vez en la que Moze, hizo que Loomer se disfrazara de momia para el proyecto de Wright, cuando Cookie y Ned los vieron desde el corredor mientras pasaban por el gimnasio.

-Ahí están de nuevo. -Comento Cookie.

-Deberíamos preocuparnos? -le pregunto Ned. -Es Loomer.

-Y que con eso? Puede que sea Loomer, pero el tipo ha cambiado.

-No me convence... -Le dijo Ned, observando a Moze y Loomer platicando, desde la puerta del gimnasio.

Cookie se bajo las gafas y le echo una mirada sospechosa a su amigo.

-Estás seguro que es por Loomer? O estas, no lo se... "Incomodo" porque está cerca de Moze?

-Nada de eso! Déjame contarte...

* * *

*INICIO DE FLASH BACK*

 _Una mañana antes de entrar a la clase de Sweeney, le pedí a Moze que me ayudara con el trabajo de química, cuando Loomer apareció de la nada._

-Hola Jennifer, te enteraste de la función que darán de "Elm street"

-En serio! Es un clásico!

-Sí, te gustaría ir a verla conmigo?

-Suena genial.. pero quede con Ned de ayudarle con el trabajo de Sweeney.

 _Yo, me retracte para dejar que Moze fuera a la función, pero Loomer me miro fijamente, ya sabes, de esas miradas que Loomer suele hacer para intimidar._

-Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

 _Me invito Moze, pero Loomer dijo.._

-No creo que sea buena idea, ya sabes que a Bigby le asustan esas películas, pero entiendo que algunas cosas no son para todos.

*FIN DE FLASH BACK*

* * *

-...y qué? -Pregunto Cookie, sin entender el punto.

-Claramente lo dijo para molestarme, justo como lo ha hecho siempre.

-Emmm… No lo sé amigo, dime escéptico, pero creo que estas exagerando las cosas.

-Puede ser, pero es algo que siento que solamente pasa conmigo, no te parece extraño?

Cookie lo miro con desconfianza, para él no eran más que celos, no estaba seguro de que tipo, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

* * *

En la clase de Sweeny, se ocupo el tiempo para avanzar con el trabajo, por lo que parecía mas bien la hora de estudio.

Loomer llego al salón y llamo a Moze para que saliera, no sin antes pedirle permiso al profesor. Incluso Sweeny se extraño ante la cortesía del muchacho.

-Te las traje, tal como prometí. -le dijo Loomer, entregándole un par de películas a la chica.

-Gracias, entonces nos vemos en la cinema a las 7?

Ambos chicos se ponían de acuerdo fuera del salón, mientras las miradas de sus amigos estaban sobre ellos.

Claire Sawyer se dio cuenta y se acerco a ellos.

-Quien es el chico con el que platica Jennifer?

-(efecto inhalador) Es Loomer, Billy Loomer.

-No es verdad! jamás lo hubiera pensado -se asombro la chica -No se ve nada mal.

-Que tiene de especial.. -interrumpió Ned, mirando a Claire con escepticismo.

-Nada que no tenga un chico cualquiera, pero el saber que ese chico es Loomer!, es para notarse.

-Yo creo que se ven bien juntos. -comento tímidamente cabeza de coco, incluyéndose en la plática.

-Ambos altos, con cosas en común, siempre eh pensado que Jennifer es linda pero al verla con Loomer, la hace ver bien! no les parece? -Agrego Qwerly, casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-No es, como cuando esta con ustedes. -Soltó cabeza de coco sin pensar, llamando la atención de Cookie y Ned.

-A que te refieres? -le pregunto Ned.

-bueno... -contesto Cabeza se coco dudando de su respuesta. - es solo que Moze siempre está con ustedes.

\- Y verla junto a alguien más, la hace ver más interesante. - agrego Claire Sawyer, regresando a su asiento.

-Es eso cierto? -Pregunto Ned dirigiéndose a Lisa. Sentía que la chica era lo bastante racional como para hablarle con la verdad.

-Tal vez... -contesto la chica

-Que hay de malo en nosotros? -le pregunto Cookie confundido.

Lisa lo pensó por un momento, hasta que busco las palabras adecuadas.

-No es algo que tenga que ver con ustedes (efecto inhalador), pero incluso saben que Jennifer ha aclarado su interés en tener más amigas.

-Y salir con Loomer, no creo que sea tan malo para ella. -agrego Cookie, comprendiendo un poco a lo que Lisa trataba de decirles.

Ned volvió la vista hacia Moze y Loomer, viendo como ambos parecían divertirse con la compañía del otro. Eso lo dejo pensando en que sus amigos tal vez podrían tener la razón.

* * *

Era viernes, vísperas de navidad. Pronto iniciaría el receso de invierno y el baile de navidad estaba cerca.

Ned se había dedicado a trabajar en sus créditos extra, además de su tiempo como consejero, por lo que se encontraba concentrado en ello.

Estaba en su casillero, cuando Loomer se acerco a él, cosa inusual ya que solo lo saludaba cuando Moze se encontraba presente, parecía hacerlo por mera cortesía.

-Bigby! -le dijo apoyándose contra el casillero de a lado. -Tienes un segundo.

-Si seguro, que pasa Loomer?

-Solo queria decirte que pretendo ir al baile con Jennifer.

Ned sintió una sensación molesta al escucharlo y sin razón se puso a la defensiva.

-Y eso, que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Solo, queria saber si no tendrías ningún problema.

\- No, para nada, porque lo tendría?

Loomer soltó una risa burlona.

-Eres tan idiota, como para no darte cuenta.

Ned cerró su casillero con fuerza.

-De que me debo dar cuenta? Porque estás hablando conmigo de esto? Después de todo es más que obvio que no te agrado, así que… por que buscar mi aprobación?

Loomer mantuvo su expresión burlona, parece que había echo enojar al chico del manual.

-Puede que tengas razón Bigby, pero tengo mis motivos. Solo te diré una cosa... Si Jennifer es tu amiga, no le des falsas esperanzas.

 _-(Pero de qué demonios habla este tipo_ ) pensaba Ned

-...Tu y Cook no deberían ser tan egoístas.

Después de eso Loomer se alejo dejando al chico pensativo. A pesar de no entender gran parte de lo que decía, había tocado un punto, sus amigos le dijeron lo mismo en la clase de Sweeney, acaso era un egoísta con Moze.

-Hey! Bobo.. -Lo llamo Moze, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. - Mal día?

-No. -Contesto secamente.

-Oye... El baile de navidad es la próxima semana, así que siguiéndote el juego... Te lo preguntare solo una vez. Quieres ir al baile conmigo? -Termino la chica, haciendo una ademan tonto, para seguirle al juego de "la invitación formal".

Ned la miro fijamente, no se veía nada divertido, por lo que Moze se sintió algo estúpida al preguntárselo de esa manera.

-No quiero.

Al principio, pensó que el chico estaba haciendo el gracioso pero él en verdad lo había dicho en serio.

* * *

*FIN DEL CAPITULO V

Hola, gracias por la respuesta positiva.

Me gustaría saber mas a cerca de sus opiniones de la historia.

En el futuro tratare de poner un dia especifico para actualizar la historia, pero por lo pronto intentare que sea de manera semanal

Gracias, y dejen sus Reviews!

Aun no tengo un titulo especifico para el próximo capitulo pero el tentativo por el momento sera...

Capitulo VI. Rubia tentacion


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI. Confusiones y confesiones**

* * *

-No quiero...

Moze lo miro con gracia, pero Ned se veía extremadamente serio. Acaso lo había dicho de verdad?

-Que estás diciendo?... Sabes lo humillante que es esto? - le reclamo la chica.

-Lo siento Moze...

La escena había llamado la atención de los demás en el corredor, cosa que empezó a incomodar al Ned, así que se disculpo nuevamente con Moze y se dio la vuelta.

-Oyee! Tu fuiste quien propuso ir al baile juntos desde un principio, recuerdas? -le dijo, tomándolo del brazo bruscamente, para que se detenga.

-Si - contesto con pesar, pensando en lo siguiente que diría. - ... Solo lo dije, porque no tenias a quien invitar. En realidad, no quiero ir al baile.

Mosely no sabía que pensar, le enojaba su falta de sinceridad pero lo que más le disgustaba era su invitación compasiva, ya que después de todo, si había sido por lastima.

Trató de no sentirse ofendida, pero para terminar, Ned agregó...

-Si tantas ganas tienes de ir al bobo baile, porque no llevas a Loomer.

Moze enfureció. De no tomarse la propuesta de Ned tan en serio, se habría ahorrado la humillación de invitarlo en público.

Algunos chicos aun observaban la escena, por lo que hizo lo posible para calmarse.

-Perfecto! Entonces, te tomare la palabra. -le contesto secamente, alejándose del lugar.

Claramente, Moze estaba enojada con él y Ned lo sabía, pero aunque se sintiera mal por lo que le había dicho, le molestaba aun más la idea de ser un mal amigo.

Había considerado las palabras de sus amigos e incluso las de Loomer, después de todo.

* * *

El baile de navidad, como en cada año, era en el gimnasio. La temática invernal había sido poco convincente al principio, pero ahora era todo lo contrario. La mezcla de azul y plateado, estaba por todo el lugar, desde mantelería, adornos y demás utilería. Todo en armonía con la iluminación sobre la pista, haciendo alusión a un cielo estrellado.

-Es todo muy bello. (Efecto inhalador). Dijo Lisa al entrar al lugar, a un lado de Cookie.

-Sí, no está mal. -Contesto Cookie con naturalidad, mientras miraba como Lisa admiraba con asombro el decorado del gimnasio. Pensó que la hacía parecer algo tierna.

-Luces muy bien Lisa! -le dijo el moreno.

Ella le agradeció el cumplido, muy apenada.

El simple hecho de estar a su lado en el baile, la hacía sentir muy feliz. Quien lo hubiera imaginado! a pesar de que aun no salían oficialmente, era bastante obvio de que ahora, el sentimiento era mutuo.

-...Ned, siempre vendrá? -pregunto la chica, cambiando de tema.

-No. Lo llame esta mañana y me dijo que no pensaba venir, además no queria molestar a Moze, ya sabes, ellos no se hablan desde entonces.

-Por que habrá echo algo así. Él fue quien invito a Jennifer al baile primero, no? -Pregunto confundida.

Cookie sabía que Ned lo había echo por "el bien de su amiga", pero decidió no contárselo. A decir verdad, no sabía por qué Ned no le había contado simplemente la verdad a Moze, así que opto por no entrometerse.

-El tendrá sus motivos... Porque no vamos a bailar?. Mira! ahí esta Moze.- le dijo señalándole a la chica.

Moze estaba con Loomer, cerca del escenario.

Los cuatro estuvieron bailando por un rato, incluso Loomer parecía muy divertido, ya que por ratos dejaba ese semblante serio que lo caracterizaba.

-Lindo traje Cook. -dijo Loomer, entre platica. Parecía un cumplido, pero el moreno no estaba tan seguro.

-Gracias. -dijo tocándose las solapas de forma engreída.

Moze rodo los ojos con cansancio.

-Para que le das cuerda. -Le dijo a Loomer.

-Lo compre en Paul's, Ned me ayudo a escogerlo hace unos días.

Moze, cambio la expresión ante el comentario. No había hablado con el chico desde el día, en el corredor.

-Y que paso con él? Siempre decidió no aparecerse por aquí? -le pregunto Moze, tratando de sonar natural.

-No, me dijo que no vendría, pero Lisa y yo pasaremos a verlo más tarde.

-Por qué no vienes? -Le sugirió Lisa, con una amable sonrisa. -Tal vez podrían arreglar las cosas.

Moze le sonrió de vuelta pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-Iré un momento al baño, ahora vuelvo. -Les dijo, dejando a Loomer en compañía de la pareja.

Cookie y Lisa fueron por algo para beber e invitaron a Loomer pero el chico prefirió esperar a su pareja.

* * *

Moze caminaba de regreso al gimnasio, cuando vio a Loomer recargado cerca de los casilleros.

-Que haces aquí? Creí que me esperarías en la pista? -pregunto extrañada.

-Me preocupe por ti, así que salí para esperarte.

-Gracias... pero no tenias por que hacerlo. Vamos! Cookie y Lisa deben estar esperándonos.

-Que paso con Bigby?

Pregunto Loomer de repente, causando que la chica se exaltara. No se esperaba esa pregunta y mucho menos viniendo de él.

Después de dudarlo un poco, decidió contarle.

-Bueno, se supone que él y yo vendríamos al baile juntos... como amigos! -aclaro. -Pero cuando le pregunte "formalmente", me dijo que siempre no queria... Fue algo vergonzoso.

-Es por eso que me invitaste?

-Si...-respondió dudosa. -pero no pienses mal. La verdad me la estoy pasando muy bien Billy.

-No te preocupes.-le respondió con una cálida sonrisa. -Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Volvamos con Cook y su chica y ya olvídate de Bigby, es un idiota!

-Si lo se... A veces puede ser irritante pero es un buen chico. Siempre se mete en líos, pero parece no importarle cuando se trata de ayudar a los demás. -Moze empezó a reír, tan solo de recordar la sonrisa boba que ponía Ned cada que se metía en problemas. - De alguna forma, sé que siempre puedo contar con él. Claro, hay excepciones, como lo que sucedió ahora, pero no es tan grave, nunca lo es... ya lo resolveremos

Loomer la miro fijamente, parecía decepcionado.

-Jennifer...

-Qué pasa? -respondió la chica mirándolo con atención.

-Te gusta Bigby?

-QUEE! - exclamo Moze, con asombro. -No... Ned y yo..Somos.. Amigos. Porque lo dices?

-La forma en la que hablas de él. -Contesto mirándola fijamente, lucia nerviosa. -Te gusta Bigby y es posible que ni tú misma te hayas dado cuenta. Como sea, no pienso darme por vencido.

-Que dices? -dijo Moze, cada vez entendiendo menos.

-Veras... hace mucho tiempo que queria estar así contigo. Tener la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que me gustas.

-Loomer yo...

-Escucha -la interrumpió. - No espero que tu sientas lo mismo por mi y tampoco estoy pidiéndote una respuesta. Solo queria que lo supieras. Si regrese a Polk, fue en parte por ti pero también lo hice por que deseo hacer las cosas mejor. Por ahora, solo espero que puedas considerarme una opción... Ya sabes, que sepas que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras.

Loomer había sido muy directo con ella. Sin embargo, había algo más, que la tenia pensando en ese momento

-Gracias Billy, claro que sí. -le contesto con una amable sonrisa.

Si algo tenía claro en ese momento, era que Loomer era muy atento y considerado, pero por desgracia no lo podía ver de esa forma.

Además antes de pensar en ello, Moze sentía que había algo que tenía que resolver antes...

* * *

Ned estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala. Eran vísperas de navidad y sus padres estaban fuera, era la fiesta navideña de empleados en el trabajo de su padre, así que tenia la casa para el solo pero ya que todos estaban en el baile, estaba completamente aburrido.

\- _Tal vez debí ir al baile_ -pensaba arrepentido. - _Pero no queria molestar a Moze. No hablamos desde aquel día y debe estar pasándola bien con Loomer._ \- sintió una leve molestia en el estomago al pensar en lo último.

Loomer aparentaba ser un mejor tipo, pero entre los dos había cierta tensión que no podía explicarse.

(Timbre)

El chico se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, al parecer sus padres habían llegado más temprano de lo que acostumbraban cada año.

-Traemos pizza! y Lisa trajo un par de películas decentes. -Dijo Cookie, entrando a la casa en compañía de Lisa.

Ned se alegro de verlos, estaba a punto de rendirse y meterse a la cama a dormir.

-Una de las películas, es de horror así que tendrás que soportarlo. -Dijo Moze apareciendo en el marco de la puerta, sonaba normal sin rastro de resentimiento, ante la sorpresa de Ned.

-Moze! -Exclamo confundido, no estaba seguro de que en verdad estuvieran en buenos términos, aun se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho.

Lisa llevo a Cookie a la sala para "preparar las cosas" intencionalmente, dejando a ambos chicos en la entrada de la casa.

-Que... No me dejaras pasar. -Bromeo Moze

-Disculpa… por no ir como habíamos quedado... Lo dije por...

-No importa. -Lo interrumpió. -Después de todo, era una cita sin compromiso.

Ned le sonrió, al notar el sarcasmo en sus palabras, pero sabía que las cosas ya estaban bien entre ambos.

-Y que paso con Loomer?

-Emm.. Le dije que vendría con Cookie y Lisa, le pedí que nos acompañara pero me dijo que regresaría a su casa.

-Genial- balbuceo el chico.

-Que dijiste?

-Nada. Espero que esa película tuya, no sea tan mala. -Le dijo Ned mientras entraban.

Moze se rio maliciosamente, sabía perfectamente que el chico odiaría su elección personal de terror, pensó que esa podría ser una opción de pequeña venganza personal.

* * *

El receso de invierno había pasado rápidamente. Cookie estuvo fuera durante las dos semanas, Moze pasó las vacaciones con su familia, fuera de la ciudad. En cuanto a Ned, permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo en Polk ayudando a Crubbs con los chicos en regularización, él acepto con gusto y con la promesa de que en el futuro los llamados de Crubbs entre clases disminuirían.

Había demasiado por contarse y la hora de estudio era el tiempo adecuado para que los tres se pusieran al corriente.

-Entonces, estuviste rodeado de nerds tecnológicos? - pregunto Moze, un tanto incrédula.

Cookie afirmo, pareciendo orgulloso. Optaba por no responder ante el sarcasmo pesado de su amiga.

-Y que hay de Lisa, no la extrañaste? -le pregunto divertida

\- Para nada. Hablamos casi todo el tiempo, en línea.

El esfuerzo de la chica por avergonzar a Cookie con respecto a Lisa, ya no causaba efecto.

Mientras Ned permaneció callado todo el rato, cosa que extraño a la chica.

-Oye! Tanto tiempo en la escuela, te volvió aburrido? -le pregunto

-No es eso. Lo que sucede, es que ayer llegue algo tarde a mi casa. Solo estoy algo cansado.

-Y eso? -pregunto Cookie.

-Estuve con Suzie, terminando con el proyecto de Ciencias del hogar.

Cookie continuo con lo suyo, parecía tomar la respuesta de su amigo con naturalidad, pero no fue así para Moze, quien se extraño demasiado. Acaso Ned aun estaba interesado en Suzie Crabgrass?

* * *

El resto del día paso rápidamente. Durante el camino de regreso a casa, Cookie y Lisa platicaban con entusiasmo acerca de un nuevo y raro dispositivo electrónico, eso dejaba a Ned y Moze caminando detrás de ellos, sin la mas mínima intención de interferir en tan "interesante" platica.

Desde la hora de estudio, Moze se la paso pensando seriamente acerca de Suzie y Ned, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para cuestionarlo.

-Entonces, que tal estuvo tu cita?

-Cual cita? -pregunto Ned, sin comprenderla

-Con Suzie...

-Ah! Hablas de eso. Ya se los dije, le ayudaba con el proyecto de Monroe. Joffre falto mucho tiempo y no pudo obtener la nota completa, así que estuvo en la regularización.

-Estuviste con ella durante las vacaciones?

-Bueno... Si verla en la escuela durante la regularización, cuenta como "estar con ella", supongo que sí. -contesto con sarcasmo.

-...Y ya que eres Ned Bigby, el chico del manual, sentiste el deber moral de ayudarla a terminar el trabajo que no pudo hacer por ella misma.

-Eso creo... -contesto Ned extrañado.

Ambos continuaron caminando sobre la acera, siguiéndole el paso a Cookie y Lisa.

-Te pasa algo? -le pregunto Ned.

Mosely se dio cuenta de que su pregunta había sido extraña, así que decidió ir directo al punto.

-Sigues interesado en Suzie Crabgrass, no es así?

-Para serte sincero, nunca deje de perder las esperanzas.

-( _Eso es un completo si_ ) -pensaba la chica. Aun sin tener un real motivo, se sentía decepcionada al escucharlo.

-Pero, ella sale con Seth. Te podrá parecer loco, pero la ayuda que le brinde con su proyecto, fue totalmente desinteresada.

Moze lo miro de reojo, haciendo evidente su incredulidad.

\- Además, es tiempo de fijar la mira en mi siguiente objetivo. -Dijo Ned sonando bastante pomposo.

Moze le sonrió con gracia, en el fondo sentía cierto alivio.

-Por favor! Quien podría salir con un bobo como tú? -bromeo

-Yo lo haría! -se escucho de repente.

Ambos chicos voltearon la mirada, encontrándose con Missy.

\- Mosely... Ned! -saludo la rubia, sin intención de continuar con su camino.

-Que hay! Missy... -contesto Ned extrañado.

Para entonces, Cookie y Lisa se habían dado cuenta de que sus amigos se habían quedado atrás, así que se detuvieron continuando con su plática.

-Ned, te ves tan lindo con esa expresión confusa en tu rostro.

Moze no pudo evitar mofarse de lo que Missy había dicho, sabía que Ned odiaba el término "lindo" como descripción.

La rubia solo le lanzo una mirada fulminante a la chica y casi al instante, volvió a su sonrisa melosa dirigida hacia Ned, su cambio automático de expresión era casi irreal.

-Gracias... -Contesto con el chico con desconfianza.

Missy haciendo cumplidos, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-En fin, queria agradecerte.

-...Agradecerme?

-Sí, sobre el otro día, en el corredor...

* * *

*INICIO DE FLASHBACK*

Missy caminaba distraída, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Cuando Gordi paso a toda velocidad con el carro de limpieza, persiguiendo a la escurridiza comadreja.

La rubia se quedo petrificada, sin moverse del camino, cuando Ned la tomo del brazo haciéndola a un lado.

-Lo sientoo! -alcanzo a decir Gordi mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad.

-Estas bien? -le pregunto Ned con amabilidad

La rubia solo asintió. Después de eso Ned continúo con su camino.

*FIN DE FLASHBLACK*

* * *

-Ah! Te refieres a eso. -contesto con indiferencia. En realidad el chico lo había olvidado, pensaba que no era para tanto.

-Si! Así que te seguí hasta aquí para agradecértelo...

Después de decir lo último, Missy acorto la distancia entre los dos, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico y plantándole un beso en los labios.

Moze quedo petrificada, ante lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella. Incluso Cookie y Lisa dejaron su plática a un lado, para mirar la escena con completo asombro.

Cuando Missy se aparto del chico, él estaba en shock con los ojos muy abiertos. La rubia se rio con diversión y miro de reojo a Mosely, que parecía no comprender lo que ocurría.

-Me gustas Ned Bigby! Ahora serás mi lindo novio!

Ned volteo hacia Moze, que lo miraba con desaprobación, luego volteo a Cookie, quien subió los hombros como señal de que "hiciera lo que le pareciera"

-Está bien. -contesto con expresión tonta.

-Muy bien cariño, toma! -le contesto la rubia, entregándole una nota de papel.

-Que es esto?

-Una lista de lo que quiero que traigas para mí! A excepción del café latte, eso es para los viernes solamente. Y el calendario de vestimenta, te la paso entre la semana. Nos vemos lindo! -se despidió, lanzándole un beso, mientras se alejaba.

-Qué demonios hiciste? -le dijo Moze

-...tengo novia. -contesto el chico con pesar, mientras guardaba la lista en su bolsillo.

* * *

*FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

Hola lamento la tardanza

las fallas tecnicas de mi lap no ayudan mucho x)

capitulo VII. Una valiosa rival


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII. Una valiosa rival**

* * *

Ned empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Durante la clase, Moze no le quitaba la mirada de encima, era como si quisiera fulminarlo con aquellos penetrantes ojos marrones.

-Cuál es tu problema? -le pregunto, desde su pupitre.

-Idiota! - Articulo la chica entre dientes.

-No puedo creer, que de verdad saldrás con Missy?

-Es linda...

-Vamos! -Se rio. -Estamos hablando de Missy, la chica que esparció el rumor de tu incidente en el baño de chicas.

Ned se inclinó hacia ella con la intención de evitar que alguien más escuchara lo que iba a decirle, pero su inesperada cercanía solo causo que Moze contuviera el aliento.

Lucho por ignorar el hecho de tener su rostro tan cerca al suyo y trato de actuar con naturalidad.

-Tu la vista ayer...-le susurro. -Después de la manera en la que me lo pidió, no pude decirle que no.

Moze lo miro con cansancio, a veces intentar razonar con él era inútil.

-Eres un idiota! -Le dijo, enterrando la cara entre sus manos mientras fingía volver la atención a la pizarra.

* * *

-Hiciste bien -Lo animo Cookie.

Era la clase deportiva y ambos daban la segunda. Dirga los observaba desde las gradas, así que trotaban cada que pasaban frente a ella.

-Saldrás con la chica más popular de Polk, eso te dará reputación y privilegios. -Agrego el moreno, mientras se sacaba un pequeño trapo del bolsillo para secarse el sudor de la cara.

Ned solo cambio su expresión, en verdad estaba considerándolo.

-Me extraña de ti, acaso no lo habías pensado?

-No es eso. Lo que sucede es que esta mañana, Moze...

-Déjame adivinar. -le interrumpió. -Te mostro su desagrado ante la idea de salir con Missy.

-Algo así... ha decir verdad, me pregunto por qué había aceptado salir con ella y para serte sincero ni siquiera yo lo sé, no me esperaba algo así.

-Exacto! Además, como si fueras a rechazarla, Eres Ned Bigby! -Dijo Cookie con gracia.

Ned no estaba completamente seguro, si eso había sido un cumplido.

-Ella esta con Loomer. -Continúo el moreno. -Acaso, no es una situación similar?

-No lo creo. Moze no está interesada. -contesto Ned con mucha seguridad.

-Como sea... - Dijo Cookie extrañado. -Volviendo a lo tuyo con Missy, Despreocúpate!

Dirga dio por terminada la clase y mando a los chicos a las regaderas.

* * *

Como cada semana el pudin especial de la señora del almuerzo era el complemento más solicitado, era natural que se agotara rápidamente.

Ned salió con anticipación pero no tuvo suerte, el postre se había agotado antes de que la fila llegara a la barra.

Frustrado tomo su asiento habitual e intento disfrutar de su comida.

-(Efecto inhalador) Hola Ned! -saludo Lisa Zemo, tomando asiento.

Detrás de ella venia Cookie y Moze con bandejas en mano.

El postre de Mosely llamo la atención de Ned, quien la miro con incredulidad.

-Tu! Alcanzaste pudin... Como… Salí antes que tú! Salí antes que todos ustedes!

-Loomer me lo dio, al parecer no le gusta tanto.

-Sí, claro.-dijo Lisa, golpeando el brazo de la chica con complicidad.

Ned se percató de ello y cambio el semblante, se veía serio pero seguramente el postre tendría algo que ver.

-Lo quieres? -Se ofreció Moze.

Ned planeaba rechazarlo por mero orgullo, cosa extraña para alguien con ningún motivo, "aparentemente", pero justo en ese momento una rubia de vestido color salmón, le coloco un pudin en su bandeja.

-No te molestes, Mosely. -Dijo Missy, sonriéndole a la chica con exageración.

-...Gracias.. Missy! -Dijo Ned con desconfianza. -Pero... El pudin se había terminado, de donde lo sacaste?

-Que tierno eres! -Contesto, mientras acomodaba el cabello del chico. -A partir de ahora, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada.

El resto en la mesa, miraba a la pareja con desconfianza.

Moze sabía que tratándose de Missy, no habría nada bueno detrás de esa falsa simpatía. Conociendo las acciones pasadas de la rubia, lo más seguro era que algún chico desafortunado había sido despojado de su postre sin explicación alguna.

-Eso me recuerda. Ahora que somos oficialmente una pareja, tu lugar es a mi lado, en la mesa del centro y no... Aquí - diciendo lo último de manera despectiva.

-Te lo agradezco.. Missy, pero... preferiría quedarme aquí.

La rubia cambio la entusiasta sonrisa, dejando muy claro que no le había parecido la idea.

-Oye! No te preocupes. -Lo animo Cookie, al notar la actitud de la novia de su amigo.

-Lo vez! a ellos no le importa. No es así, Jennifer? -pregunto Missy, sonando tan exagerada al llamarla a Moze por su nombre, nunca lo hacía.

Ned fijo la atención en ella, aun sin decirle, conocía su respuesta.

-Para nada. -contesto secamente, tomando a Ned por sorpresa.

-Bueno... en ese caso los veo más tarde chicos!

Missy lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia la mesa de los populares, mientras sus amigos lo miraban a la distancia.

-Lo dicen en serio? (efecto inhalador). -Pregunto Lisa.

-Está saliendo con Missy ahora. Además, pasar algo de tiempo en la mesa de los populares, no le hará daño. -Contesto Cookie.

Moze se limitó a opinar al respecto y probo un bocado de su pudin de chocolate.

* * *

-Hoy es la feria de Ciencias! -exclamo Cookie mientras vaciaba su casillero.

-Siiii! - celebro Moze con sarcasmo. -Que presentaras este año?

\- Un exoesqueleto compuesto de extremidades robóticas, que se accionan con la lectura de las ondas cerebrales.

-Vaya! Suena bastante bien y cómo va?

-Está casi listo, solo debo hacer unos ajustes y pruebas con mi "conejillo de indias".

-Suerte con eso. El tipo no se acerca a nosotros, desde que empezó a salir con su linda novia.

Cookie rodo los ojos con fastidio. Era muy común que Moze hiciera esos comentarios.

-Lo vi esta mañana en el laboratorio. Quedamos de vernos antes de que comiencen con las exposiciones.

-si tu lo dices... -contesto con escepticismo, aunque en el fondo deseaba que así fuera.

Para cuando la feria comenzo, Cookie estaba en completo estrés. No había señales de Ned y eso lo traía desesperado.

-Qué pasa? Tuve que pedirle un permiso especial a Chopsow. -le reclamo Moze apareciendo de entre el tumulto de alumnos, que se preparaban para las exposiciones.

-Ned jamás apareció! Te necesito como sujeto de prueba. -contesto con desesperación, sonando un poco mandón.

-Estás loco! Además, hiciste el exoesqueleto para él, yo no voy a entrar.

Ante la presión del tiempo, el moreno no había pensado en eso, Moze en verdad era alta a comparación de su amigo.

-Estoy muerto! -Exclamo Cookie llevándose las manos a la cara.

Justo en ese instante Qwerly y cabeza de coco pasaban entre el tumulto. Moze alcanzo a cabeza de coco, dejando a Qwerly hablando solo sin percatarse de su ausencia.

-Aquí tienes! Haz la prueba de tu "robot-esqueleto" con él.

-Que...!? -Gimió cabeza de coco con espanto.

Cookie era brillante pero se caracterizaba por llevar a cabo experimentos locos que no siempre le funcionaban.

-Qué más da, estoy desesperado.-Dijo Cookie mientras le colocaba el artefacto a un asustadizo cabeza de coco.

-Bien! ahora hagamos una prueba. Ordénale algo, pero sin decir ni una palabra, solo concéntrate en ello.

-Cómo qué? -pregunto confundido el pobre chico

-No lo sé. Ordénale... levantar este vaso. -le sugirió Cookie, colocando su vaso térmico de Star Wars sobre la mesa de su exposición.

Por unos minutos, nada ocurría y cabeza de coco se esforzaba tanto que parecía tener ganas de ir al baño.  
De repente, la extremidad derecha del exoesqueleto empezó a levantarse.

-Lo está consiguiendo. -lo animo Moze.

-Siii! Funciona. -celebro Cookie con las manos arriba.

El brazo robótico en lugar de moverse en dirección al vaso, lo hizo hacia la cara de cabeza de coco, a su nariz para ser más específico.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó el chico, con gracia. -Es que me empezó a picar la nariz.

Cookie solo se acercó a revisarlo a toda prisa.

-Bueno... Al menos, levanto el brazo. -comento la chica, tratando de sonar positiva.

-Estoy muerto - dijo Cookie, sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Para cuando los profesores llegaron, el exoesqueleto aún no estaba listo.  
Sweeney se la había pasado hablando maravillas de él a los demás profesores del jurado, pero cuando Cookie presento su proyecto, era más que obvio la inminente falla, dejando a Sweeney como un tonto, además de demostrar que cabeza de coco no tenía control mismo de sus propias emociones.

-Cuál es el último? -pregunto una de las profesoras.

-Missy Meany y Ned Bigby, con La reacción del acondicionador en el cuero cabelludo.

Sweeney condujo al resto del jurado al tiempo en el que Cookie y Moze se miraron sorprendidos, dejando a un lado al pobre cabeza de coco que aun tenía la mitad del cuerpo ajustado al robot.  
Si bien, la presentación de Missy no era compleja, logro representar correctamente tanto su investigación como en la demostración, por lo que logro el primer lugar.

Ned era solamente el sujeto de prueba, con su cabello en manos de Missy el resultado había sido excelente, lucía una cabellera de comercial.

Cookie y Moze se acercaron a él, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Hola chicos! -Contesto con gracia.

-Lindo cabello. -Le dijo Moze con seriedad.

-Gracias, Missy es realmente buena con estas cosas.

-Qué hay del exoesqueleto? -Pregunto Cookie, era extraño verlo hablar con seriedad.

-Lo se amigó, lo siento. Estaba por encontrarme contigo, pero Missy me arrastro hasta aquí y empezó a tratarme el cabello para cuando termino ya era demasiado tarde.

-Al menos pudiste avisarme, fue un desastre.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero que se suponía que debía hacer.

-No decepcionar a tus amigos... -le dijo Moze y salió del gimnasio, dejando a Cookie con él.

-Disculpa Cookie pero tú lo entiendes, verdad?

Cookie solo lo miraba sin decir nada.

-Missy es tan popular, desde que salgo con ella, las cosas son mucho más sencillas, ya no tengo que preocuparme por hacer filas en la cafetería, ni tampoco en terminar los trabajos, incluso tienen un baño VIP acaso tenías idea de que eso existiera.

-...El cabello genial -Agrego el moreno a lista.

-Exacto! Tú mismo lo dijiste, estar con Missy es lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Ned continúo acomodándose el cabello.

Al parecer Moze tenía razón, esto había sido una mala idea y lo peor es que Ned estaba convencido de que era lo mejor, cegado por las facilidades que su relación con Missy le traía.

-Espero lo disfrutes... -le dijo Cookie, dejándolo muy ocupado con su cabello.

Cabeza de coco había logrado quitarse su aparato, pero el moreno lo tomo para arrojarlo al basurero, junto al resto de los proyectos. No tenía intención de reparar nada esta vez.

* * *

En los siguientes días, las cosas se pusieron extrañas. Parecía que Moze, Cookie y los demás chicos, lo evitaban a propósito.

En una ocasión, Cookie revisaba unas piezas que Gordi había sacado del taller. Ambos platicaban de como podrían usarlo para hacer un sistema loco de detección para capturar a la comadreja. Missy tenía clases con Wrigth, así que no se aparecería para interrumpirlo. Él se acercó a ellos, pero Cookie se excusó diciendo que Lisa lo llamaba para que la ayudara con "algo" dejándolo solo con Gordi.  
Al menos Moze era más sincera, ella de plano evitaba hacer incluso contacto visual con él.

En el almuerzo ya ni siquiera intentaba acercarse a la mesa, se iba directo a la central, de los populares. Poco a poco descubría que sin sus amigos, ser popular no era lo que esperaba.  
Ocasionalmente, observaba desde su mesa como sus amigos se reían y se divertían, recordándole lo mucho que extrañaba su compañía.

-Los echas de menos? -Le pregunto Suzie Crabgrass, sintiéndose descubierto.

Ella igual estaba en la mesa, ocasionalmente, desde que empezó a salir con Seth Powers.

-Puedo entenderlo, en ocasiones es aburrido hablar solamente de deporte y maquillaje. -continuo Suzie.

-Por eso no te sientas aquí con frecuencia?

-En parte. Cuando Seth no está, prefiero ir a la biblioteca y adelantar mis trabajos. Después de lo que paso con Monroe, preferí estar al corriente en todo.

-Ya veo... -contesto Ned, volviendo a su almuerzo. Esperaba que Suzie ya no tocara el asunto de sus amigos de nuevo.

-Y Missy?

-Tiene clases de apoyo con Wright.

-Por cierto... jamás te felicite por empezar a salir con ella. Ha decir verdad tenia mis dudas.

-Sé que es una persona difícil pero...

-No me refería a eso -le interrumpió Suzie divertida, incluso ella sabía lo pesada que podía ser Missy. - Es solo que, siempre creí que Jennifer y tu tenían algo.

-... No, somos buenos amigos solamente.

-Ya veo -Contesto la chica sonriente, su respuesta parecía darle gusto.

-O solíamos serlo. Al igual que Cookie.

Suzie era comprensiva y al igual que los demás, sabía que la relación con la rubia era complicada y después de un tiempo era bastante obvio notar que Ned ya no frecuentaba a sus viejos amigos debido a ella.

-Sabes... Cuando llegue a Polk, ustedes fueron los primeros en hacerme sentir bienvenida...

Después empecé a salir con Seth.

-Si lo recuerdo. (Perfectamente) -pensó el chico con gracia.

-Es curioso. -dijo Suzie, captando la atención del chico. -Cómo cambian las cosas, para bien o para mal, pero siempre buscamos elegir lo que nos haga sentir bien, lo que nos haga sentir a gusto, como en casa.

Ned se veía confundido.

-Me lo dijiste en la fiesta de Missy, recuerdas?

Ned hizo memoria de aquella noche y sonrió al recordarlo, al fin parecía comprender lo que Suzie trataba de explicarle.

-Si lo recuerdo bien. Muchas gracias Suzie.

Ambos continuaron con su almuerzo, hasta que Missy se unió a ellos sentándose justo en medio de los dos.

* * *

Moze podía ser una chica ruda, pero destacaba como buena estudiante. Era normal que en la hora de estudio en lugar de utilizarlo como tal, lo hacía para relajarse ya que tenía todos sus pendientes cubiertos.

El profesor encargado del aula, de nuevo había perdido sus anteojos, así que el lugar parecía prácticamente una fiesta.

Detrás de todo, Moze se encontraba muy concentrada en una revista.

-Señorita perfección? -pregunto Lisa extrañada.

Moze prefería mil veces las revistas culturales, incluso musicales antes de tomar una tan "superficial" como las llamaba.

-..Si... Jeje -contesto Moze con pesar. -Solo, la revisaba. Tiene cosas interesantes.

-En serio? -Dijo Lisa, sentándose a su lado. -...Como lucir para la llamar la atención de tu chico ideal. (Efecto inhalador).  
Moze cerró la revista, mirando en ambas direcciones, esperando que nadie la haya escuchado.

-Suena un poco... (Efecto inhalador) Superficial para tu gusto, no crees?

-Si lo sé. -contesto con voz baja. Lisa tenia ciertas sospechas, pero sentía que no eran tan cercanas como para preguntárselo directamente.

-Jennifer, está todo bien?

-Claro que sí, todo está de maravilla. -contesto con sarcasmo.

-oh... Está bien.

-Lo digo en serio..

-Está bien. -contesto Lisa divertida, al parecer Moze pensaba que la chica le contestaba sarcásticamente y era muy gracioso.

-...Por qué estaría mal, me va excelente en voleibol, mis notas están en ascenso y todo lo demás está perfectamente bien, con Cookie, contigo..

Sin darse cuenta había subido un poco el tono de su voz y el resto de los alumnos se voltearon para mirarlas, incluso se había levantado de su asiento. Si alguien más se hubiera percatado de la plática de ambas chicas, habría pensado que Moze le gritaba a Lisa.

Ambas volvieron a tomar asiento, Moze estaba algo apenada por la situación.

-Cookie y yo, iremos al centro comercial más tarde, no quieres acompañarnos? -Dijo Lisa, cambiando de tema.

-No quiero arruinar su cita.

-Para nada. Además, no es una cita... aun no somos una pareja.

-En serio, yo creía...

-No. -contesto con la cabeza baja. -A veces pienso, que tal vez no me ve de esa forma.

-Eso no es verdad. Cookie puede ser un idiota, pero estoy segura de que siente lo mismo. -la animo.

-Es más, porque no se lo dices.

-Que! No podría

-Claro que sí, no veo el problema. Una chica puede tomar la iniciativa también.

-Eso creo... -contesto Lisa dudosa.

Tal vez la continua búsqueda de una mejor amiga había sido en vano hasta ahora, pero desde que Lisa empezó a "salir" con su amigo, ambas se habían vuelto más cercanas.

-Intentare decírselo a Simon... Pero no ahora.

-Está bien, supongo que sabrás hacerlo en el mejor momento. -le contesto Moze con una sonrisa.

-oye... sobre la revista -dijo Lisa llamando la atención de Moze. -Creo que el chico ideal es el que nos acepta tal cual, alta, ruda o con alergias. - dijo Lisa divertida intentando no ser tan directa. -Ya sabes, hablando sobre el artículo de la chica perfecta.

-ah sí, claro! Es pura basura. -contesto Moze, sintiéndose tonta por haberlo considerado. En un principio, solo lo hacía por curiosidad, tal vez ese artículo podría explicarle por qué su estúpido amigo salía con la odiosa de Missy Meany.

* * *

Moze acepto acompañarlos esa tarde al centro comercial, era algo irónico que Cookie, siendo el chico, sea el más interesado en és de caminar por más de dos horas, entraron a un lugar para beber sodas, su aspecto era retro, similar a un Jhonny Rockets.

Moze estaba realmente agradecida por descansar un rato, los tres se acomodaron en una mesa cerca de la barra, en eso Lisa se percató de la presencia de Missy.

La chica bebía su malteada de fresa y no venía sola, frente a ella Ned jugaba con la pajilla de su bebida.

-Ya vieron! Ned y Missy, en la mesa de al lado.  
Moze se quedó estática, no sabía si voltear o esconderse.

Cada mesa contaba con separaciones, entre una y otra, no era una separación tan alta pero eran lo suficientemente útiles como para agazapar la cabeza y evitar ser vistos.

-Esto está mal, no crees? -le dijo Cookie a su amiga, mientras bajaba la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Vamos! No tienes curiosidad de saber lo que platica con ella?

-Aun no terminas? - Se escuchó decir a Missy.

Los tres reaccionaron de la misma forma, manteniéndose agazapados para no ser vistos. Ned estaba de espaldas, así que no habría problema pero Missy quedaba de frente.

-No... Aún no. -contesto Ned secamente.

-Nos perderemos la función, Acaso no te gusta? Porque si es así, puedo pedir que te la cambien por algo mejor.

-No, noo! Está bien. -Contesto alarmado. -No quiero problemas con el de la barra, como en aquella ocasión.

-Él se lo busco, no la preparo como debía.

-Solo necesitaba azúcar, no estaba mal. Creo que exageraste las cosas.

-Bueno, como sea, apresúrate!

Después hubo silencio, interrumpido solamente por el sonido de la malteada de Ned cada que tomaba un poco.

-No se escuchan muy divertidos. -Dijo Lisa, que fue callada al instante por sus dos amigos.

-Escucha -dijo Ned sonando nervioso. -hay algo de lo que quería hablarte...  
Missy cruzo los brazos en señal de desaprobación.

-y que es?

-Bueno... Yo ...creo que tú eres...  
(Qué demonios estoy haciendo, solo ve al punto) Yo soy... Creo que tú eres...

Los tres amigos al otro lado de la pequeña separación, escuchaban atentamente.

-Missy yo creo que...

-Quieres terminar conmigo. -Dijo la rubia.

-Que!? -Exclamo Moze, cosa que llamo la atención del mesero quien se acercó rápidamente a la mesa.

-Se le ofrece algo? -pregunto con amabilidad.

Moze tuvo que incorporarse y con la esperanza de aun no ser descubierta se colocó la capucha de su sudadera, para cubrirse.

-No, así está bien.-contesto con la mejor voz ronca que pudo hacer.

El mesero simplemente se alejó extrañado.

Missy se percató de la extraña escena pero volvió a lo suyo sin darle importancia.

-Missy eres una chica muy linda y en verdad me halagas, jamás pensé que te interesaras en mí, de echo pensé que me odiabas o algo parecido.

-Tienes razón, odio a mucha gente. -Contesto la chica con naturalidad.

-El punto es que últimamente me eh dejado llevar por la situación y quiero ser sincero contigo.

-Lo haces por esa bola de tontos no es así?

Al escuchar eso, Moze apretó la malteada derramando un poco sobre la mesa. El mesero la observo desde la barra

-Disculpe, disculpe. -Dijo Moze con voz ronca, limpiando el desorden sin perder la atención de la plática.

-Son mis amigos y me he portado como un tonto con ellos. Espero puedan perdonarme.  
-ummm yo igual...-contesto la rubia ante la sorpresa de Ned. - ...o dejarme, a mí! por elegirlos no valdrá la pena. Aunque aún pienso que no lo vale.

Ned le sonrió cálidamente, a pesar de ser tan antipática, con algunas personas Missy tenía sus momentos buenos.

-Pero si me lo preguntan, diré que yo te vote, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. -contesto divertido, levantándose del asiento acolchonado. -Bueno, vámonos! Que la función esta por empezar.

Missy lo miro con desconfianza, ahora no eran nada y por lógica Ned no tenía la obligación de ir con ella a la función.

-Te prometí de esas golosinas acidas de las que te gustan. -le dijo el chico haciendo muecas, al recordar la sensación que le causaba ese dulce.

-Claro! -Le contesto la rubia muy sonriente. -No hicimos esa fila por nada.

Ned pago la cuenta y caminaron hacia la salida.

Ya no había peligro, así que Cookie y Lisa se incorporaron y Moze, se bajó la capucha descubriendo su cabello largo y castaño.

-Ned, es un buen chico... -Soltó Lisa, mirándola de reojo.

-Sí, lo es. -Dijo Moze, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, tomando un sorbo de su soda.

-Bueno, el viejo Ned está de vuelta. -Agrego Cookie con notable ánimo, levantándose de su asiento.-Iré al baño, ahora vuelvo.

-Yo también voy. -le dijo Lisa tímidamente, levantándose de su asiento para acompañarlo.  
Moze se quedó en la mesa, pensando en lo que había pasado.

Ya era bastante bueno que Ned se quitara a Missy de encima y por su propia cuenta, pero en el fondo ella sentia un gran alivio que no podía explicar. Para que engañarse, la verdad la hacía muy feliz.

-Ya puedes estar tranquila Mosely. -Le dijo Missy apareciendo a un lado de ella.

-Hola Missy! Que te trae por aquí. -contesto tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Eres pésima mintiendo, al igual que esa pobre imitación de voz, que patético!

Desmentirlo era inútil, estaba claro que la rubia se había dado cuenta.

-Que es lo que quieres Missy?

-De ti... Nada "gran Mosely". Hazte un favor a ti misma y deja de ser tan cobarde.

La rubia tomo su bolso, al parecer olvido tomarlo antes de salir.

Moze estaba enojada, quien se creía para hablarle así.

-El que Ned te votara te puso de mal humor. -Le dijo haciendo que la rubia se detenga.

-Te hago un favor y así me lo agradeces.

-Cual favor?

Missy la miro con flojera.

-Tu nivel de distracción es desesperante. Ned es un buen chico, es una lástima que las cosas no funcionaran pero bueno, es diferente para ti, tal vez tengas una oportunidad.

Missy comenzó a reírse al ver la cara de espanto que Moze había puesto.

-Como dije, deja de ser tan cobarde.

La rubia le sonrió con amabilidad y salió del lugar.

Era inusual, pero ella en verdad trataba de ser amable. De hecho, a pesar de no ser tan directa Moze entendió muy bien a lo que se refería.

Eso la hizo considerar los hechos. Primero Loomer en el baile de navidad, luego las miradas continúas de Lisa y ahora Missy. Era como si toda persona al menos cercana, fuera capaz de darse cuenta de lo que ella ni siquiera había llegado a considerar, o más bien, aceptar.

-Me gusta Ned...

Cookie se detuvo en seco detrás de su amiga, mientras Lisa sonreía alegremente.

* * *

*Fin del capitulo 7*

Ha sido un largo tiempo pero, espero les guste

Dejen sus reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! quiero decir que ando algo inspirada, por lo cual el capitulo llego antes de tiempo.

Este es el mas largo que eh escrito, espero no lo encuentren muy tedioso.

De igual forma, se da un giro distinto que cambiara la trama en gran manera.

Tal vez lo consideren muy apresurado, pero les puedo decir que aun falta mucho por recorrer.

Sin mas que decir, espero les guste.

* * *

 **Capitulo VIII. La confesion**

Moze pintaba la utilería, en el auditorio, perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando Lisa entro de repente, buscándola. La chica se veía en extremo feliz.

-Jennifer! -la llamo efusivamente. Encontrándola ocupada en algo que parecía ser una vieja pared.

-Hola! Que ocurre Lisa.

-Cookie me pidió salir... con él. Somos novios!

Moze se detuvo, para felicitarla, en verdad le daba gusto. Lisa era una buena persona y había demostrado ser alguien comprensiva y confiable, y ahora que era novia de su amigo, no podría ser más que perfecto.

-Me da mucho gusto. Ahora que sus salidas oficialmente son citas, procurare no ser una entrometida. -bromeo Moze, continuando con la pared vieja de utilería.

Lisa tomo una brocha y se unió a ella.

-Claro que no eres... (Efecto inhalador)... entrometida. Además, siempre pueden venir con nosotros y salir juntos, los cuatro.

-Los cuatro?

-Si! ahora que Ned está libre, las cosas son como antes, o no?

-Si... –contesto. No sonaba muy convincente.

-Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte. - la animo Lisa.

-Por qué habría de preocuparme?

-De tener a Missy a su alrededor.

Moze empezó a reír de lo ridículo que sonaba, pero sabia a la perfección que desde que su amigo dejo Missy, había estado más tranquila.

-Por qué habría de molestarme Lisa, Ned es libre de hacer lo que le plazca.

Hasta ese punto, Lisa estaba enterada de lo que Moze sentía por Ned. Prefirió mantenerse al margen pero sintió que era el momento de decírselo, después de todo, Moze había sido de gran apoyo en lo que se refiere a Cookie.

-Por qué…te gusta

Moze la miro con espanto. Acaso era tan obvio, pero si apenas lo había descubierto por sí misma.

-NO! claro que no.

Los demás chicos en el auditorio voltearon a verlas, al parecer subir el tono de voz frente a Lisa, se estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Jennifer, se que tal vez no sea tan cercana como Cookie o Ned, pero quiero que sepas que... (Efecto inhalador) puedes contarme lo que quieras, estoy dispuesta a escuchar. -Le dijo con amabilidad.

En realidad Moze se sentía extraña desde que hablo con Missy, tal vez era cuestión de exteriorizarlo y Lisa era una genial opción.

-Muchas gracias Lisa...en realidad, ya que lo mencionas... Bueno...

-Te gusta, verdad?

La chica volteo a ambos lados, para asegurarse.

-..Si... -Dijo, finalmente.

-Entonces, cuando se lo dirás? –Lisa estaba feliz con la idea de verlos como una pareja.

-Espera! Tranquilízate! – le dijo haciendo que bajara mas la voz. - Apenas lo asimile, de acuerdo. Además el que yo... "Sienta"... No quiere decir que deba hacer algo al respecto.

-(Efecto inhalador) estás segura. Que pasaría si Ned saliera con alguien más, no te molestaría?

Moze recordó lo malo que había sido verlo con Missy... Y si saliera con alguien más? Eso cambiaba las cosas.

-… y si no siente lo mismo, eso solo lo arruinaría todo.

-Es una posibilidad, pero en caso de que no fuera así. Jamás lo sabrías si nunca se lo dices.

-OIGAN! -Grito Ned, acercándose a ellas.

-Las buscamos desde hace mucho. -Dijo Cookie apareciendo detrás de su amigo.

-Que es eso? -Pregunto Ned, al ver la falsa pared, con intento de efecto antiguo.

-"Eso"... Es parte de la utilería que usaremos en el puesto, que se supone todos deberían hacer. -Le contesto Moze a manera de reproche.

La chica se ponía estricta con ese tipo de cosas.

\- La semana del espíritu aun no llega, hay tiempo suficiente para terminar. -Contesto Cookie tomándolo a la ligera.

-En realidad Simon... Es dentro de unos días. -Dijo Lisa con timidez.

-Bueno, es solo un puesto de adivinación, no es la gran cosa. -Dijo Ned. –Miren esto! –Dijo, entregándoles un par de volantes.

-Festival de verano…

-Sí, será en el centro de la ciudad, con toda clase de juegos mecánicos y comida de todo tipo. -Afirmo el moreno muy entusiasmado.

-Y que tiene de especial? Esa feria, se celebra cada año en el centro de la ciudad.

-No solo eso, es genial, divertida! pero, no es por eso que las buscábamos. -Dijo Ned señalándole el borde del volante.

-( _Evento especial verano 2013... "Codolfish in live"!_ ) ... No es verdad! Tenemos que ir! -Exclamo Mosely con emoción.

-Si! Sabía que te gustaría la idea! Estuve investigando y al parecer el evento será gratis, solo debemos llegar a tiempo y...

Ned y Moze continuaron hablando del evento muy entusiasmados, mientras Lisa y Cookie los miraban a la distancia.

-Tan simples.. -Dijo Cookie sonriéndole a su novia.

La tensa relación entre sus dos amigos, últimamente le parecía algo muy divertido de observar.

-Al menos no están discutiendo. -le contesto la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa. Por cierto, que es _Codolfish_?

-Es un grupo del que Moze y Ned son fanáticos, no esta tan mal. Ya los conocerás, te van a agradar.

-Iremos con ellos?

-Sí, hay que asegurarnos de que no se maten el uno al otro. Además, podremos pasear por la feria. Sería nuestra primera cita.

Lisa le sonrió apenada.

-Está bien. Tal vez, es lo que ambos necesiten para arreglar las cosas.

-Lo que sea, estaría mejor que estar siempre en medio de sus peleas.

Cookie miraba de reojo a sus amigos, que nuevamente discutían pero en esta ocasión, sobre quien era mejor conociendo a _Codolfish_ , cosa de nunca acabar.

* * *

Esa tarde, los cuatro quedaron de verse cerca de los juegos mecánicos. El plan era pasear por el festival, comer algo y esperar el concierto de Codolfish que sería hasta la noche.

-Lamento llegar tarde. -Se disculpo Moze.

Llegar ahí no era sencillo, cada año el tumulto de gente era casi asegurado.

-No te preocupes. -Le dijo Lisa cálidamente. -Cookie fue por algo para tomar.. Y Ned aun no llega.

-( _que le pasa a ese tonto_ ) -pensó, mirando hacia ambas direcciones para ver si aparecía.

-Y.. Estas lista? -le pregunto Lisa.

-Sii! Claro! Incluso traje una cámara, espero que alcancemos un lugar cerca del escenario.

-Yo me refería a Ned..

-Que pasa con él?

Era extraño ver esa expresión en Lisa, pero parecía observarla con cansancio, acaso era tan obvio.

\- Le dirás al fin lo que sientes!

-Noo! no puedo hacer eso.

-Tú me hablaste el otro día (efecto inhalador) sobre tomar la iniciativa.

En momentos como esos Moze se lamentaba, por su costumbre de hablar de más.

-No lo sé, podría ser, pero como venimos al festival todos juntos, será imposible, mejor así, en otro momento.

-No te preocupes por eso! Los dejaremos solos, verdad? -Le dijo a Cookie.

El moreno estaba detrás de su amiga desde hace un rato pero no deseaba interrumpirlas.

Moze se alarmo al darse cuenta de que Cookie la había escuchado, como pudo Lisa, dejar que algo así pasara.

-No te enfades! - le dijo la chica. -En realidad, Cookie ya lo sabía incluso antes de que me contaras.

-Que! Cómo?

-Aquel día con Missy. -Respondió Cookie con naturalidad, entregándole un vaso de jugo de calabaza a su novia.

-( _Como pude ser tan descuidada_ ) -se lamento Moze, empezando a arrepentirse por decirlo antes de tiempo.

-Disculpen la tardanza! Es un problema llegar hasta aquí. -Dijo Ned, aun agitado por correr hasta donde ellos estaban.

Moze estaba de espaldas, al escuchar su voz lo único que hizo fue voltear robóticamente con cara de espanto.

\- Y a ti que te pasa? -dijo Ned extrañado.

-Nada, no.. no pasa absolutamente nada.

Lisa y Cookie se miraron con complicidad.

\- Tenías razón Simon, es algo divertido.

\- Jamás te cansas de ello.- le contesto el moreno, ocultando su sonrisa.

-Mira! -dijo Ned apuntado un puesto de tiros libres. -Un premio por 5 tiros acertados. Vamos a intentarlo!

Moze lo miro de reojo.

-Estás seguro... Digamos que, no eres tan bueno en los tiros libres. -bromeo.

\- A veces eres insoportable! -le dijo, tomándola de la mano, arrastrándola hacia el puesto de tiros.

Ambos, se divertían mucho en los juegos, tanto que no habían notado que Lisa y Cookie estaban detrás de ellos.

La única que se percataba de las constantes miradas era Moze.

-( _Maldita sea, no debí decir nada_ )

A pesar de que Lisa y Cookie evitaban intervenir, sus miradas "disimuladas" la hacían sentir muy nerviosa.

-Ey! Todo bien? -le dijo Ned llamándola de vuelta. -Te decía, que intentáramos en los dardos.

-Sí, sí, está bien..

Moze estaba consciente de lo que sus amigos hacían. Mientras Ned lanzaba los dardos, la chica lo miraba atentamente. Es posible que no se haya percatado antes pero Ned era un chico bastante decente, a Moze le agradaba la forma en la que lucía su cabello desaliñado y sobre todo esa mirada seria que ponía cuando se concentraba en algo. Era muy raro ya que siempre solía verlo haciendo gestos estúpidos.

-Mira! le di al de la primera fila. -le dijo con orgullo.

-( _Como lo detesto, el puede hablar con seguridad y confianza. No tiene ni la menor idea_.)

-Ey! Es tu turno. -le dijo Ned.

Moze tomo uno de los dardos y se acerco hacia el límite de distancia para lanzar, pero de repente se detuvo en frio.

-Qué te pasa? - Le pregunto Ned.

La chica miro al piso, había un dardo justo donde se había parado para lanzar.

* * *

-Es una suerte, que este año habilitaran la estación de primeros auxilios. (Efecto inhalador)

-Sí. Te podría sorprender la frecuencia con la que la gente se lastima en este festival cada año. -comento la enfermera a cargo. –Por suerte, el dardo no penetro tan profundamente el pie de tu amiga, pero debe andar con cuidado, la herida esta desinfectada solo debe evitar apoyarlo demasiado.

-Genial! -dijo Moze con enfado. -Esto es tú culpa enano, porque dejaste ese dardo en el suelo.

-Oye! No me fije que estaba ahí, pudo ser cualquiera.

-Exacto! Pero fue para mí. -Dijo, mirándose el pie vendado.

-Ahora que haremos? Ni siquiera llegamos a los juegos mecánicos.- Dijo Cookie con resignación.

-No falta tanto para el concierto, podríamos ocupar lugares y esperar.. -sugirió Lisa.

-Por dos horas y media... -comento Moze con sarcasmo. -No se preocupen, estaré en el área de comida mientras están en los juegos. Podría cuidar las cosas.

Lisa lo pensó por un momento, era la mejor oportunidad para ayudarla.

-Pero, no puedes quedarte sola. Porque no te quedas con ella para hacerle compañía.- Dijo, refiriéndose a Ned.

Moze se horrorizo ante la idea, sabía las intenciones de la chica.

-No, no, estoy bien sola.

-No me molesta Moze, podría quedarme contigo. Incluso podríamos ir a lo del concierto antes para ocupar buenos lugares.

-Olvídalo! vete con Lisa y Cookie a los juegos. Ya hiciste suficiente. -Dijo refiriéndose a su pie.- prefiero quedarme sola a pasar el rato con un torpe como tu

-Bien, como quiera! -Le contesto con molestia. -Solo estaba siendo amable. Vamos chicos! -Dijo Ned, arrastrando a Cookie hacia los juegos mecánicos.

-Ahora los alcanzo. –les alcanzo a gritar Lisa

-(efecto inhalador) Por qué hiciste algo así? Yo, lo hice para que pudieran tener algo de tiempo a solas. Porque iniciaste esa pelea?

-No lo pude evitar, ustedes me ponen muy nerviosa.

-Lo lamento, solo queria ayudarte. Tu sabrás, cuando podrás decirle lo que sientes. Solo espero no sea tarde.

-Tarde?

-Sí, que tal que aparece alguien más. -dijo Lisa a propósito, tal vez eso la motivaría.

\- Lo intentare. -dijo Moze entre dientes. -Solo dejen de mirarme, sus miradas me ponen innecesariamente nerviosa.

-Está bien, no lo haremos. (Efecto inhalador) solo espero que en verdad lo intentes.

Lisa se unió a los chicos, dejando a Moze sentada en el área de comida. Observandolos desde la distancia.  
-( _Como detesto esto, soy un desastre!. Tal vez si no me hubiera fijado en Ned, las cosas serian más sencillas y no como ahora, siendo una chica de comportamiento inestable. De cualquier forma, si no se lo digo, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta, soy tan torpe_ ).

-Hola linda! por qué tan sola?

-Ehh..

Moze levanto la mirada. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse a Ned.

-jajaaja creíste que era alguien más? -dijo con diversión, sentándose a un lado.

-No. Que haces aquí? Porque no te quedaste con el par de enamorados.

-Precisamente por eso, empezaban a ponerse melosos. Además me dio sed, así que vine aquí para descansar.

Ned, traía consigo un par de refrescos, tomo una lata y coloco la otra frente a la chica.

Moze se aproximo a tomarla, al ver el gesto de su amigo.

-Nunca dije que te la daba a ti! Voy a beber las dos!

-Entonces ponla de tu lado! -le dijo Moze con enfado.

-Solo bromeaba, es tuya.

-Eres insoportable!

-Tú iniciaste, digamos que fue solo una leve venganza.

Moze lo miro con resentimiento y tomo el refresco entre sus manos.

-Gracias... -Dijo con timidez. Ned la miro extrañado

-Sabes? Has estado muy rara últimamente.

Moze se atraganto con la bebida, al escucharlo.

-No es nada, solo no me siento bien

-Está bien…

-...

-...

-Te pasa algo? veo que estas terriblemente callada. ( _Que hay con este silencio_ ) -pensaba Ned extrañado.

-Oh... bueno, es que, estoy lastimada. -se justifico.

-Aun te duele? Debería ir a comprar algo para el dolor? -le pregunto Ned pareciendo preocupado.

-No, no, estoy bien. Ya está mejor.

-Bueno si ya estas mejor, entonces olvídalo. -le aconsejo, mientras terminaba con su lata.

Moze miro hacia los juegos. Cookie y Lisa estaban en la rueda de la fortuna, de vez en rato, se percataba de que ambos miraban hacia ellos.

En ese instante estaban los dos solos, sin mucho que decirse. Era el momento adecuado.

-Ned…

-hm?

-Eres un buen chico.

-y apenas te das cuenta. -le contesto con gracia.

Moze empezó a reír del nerviosismo.

-Oye! Que pasaría... sí, me enamorara de ti por accidente?

Ned estaba recargado contra la pared pero después de lo que Moze había dicho, cambio la expresión, por una más seria y se incorporo para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Era como si dudara de haberla escuchado bien.

Moze solo mantuvo su mirada, con la esperanza de ver alguna señal de respuesta.

-... Jajajaaja

Comenzó a reír de forma inesperada.

Moze reacciono de la misma forma.

-( _Acaso me perdí de algo?_ ). – se preguntaba con confusión, mientras Ned continuaba riéndose.

-Lo acepto esa fue una buena, pero ya no bromees así, de nuevo. -le dijo, causando la indignación de la chica. -No tienes algo más de lo que quieras platicar? -Le pregunto Ned mientras aplastaba su lata.

-No!.. No tengo nada más de que hablar. -le contesto Moze secamente.

-...uh? Porque no? -le pregunto confundido.

-Eres un real idiota! -grito la chica enojada.

\- Tranquilízate Moze! Cielos! con esa actitud, jamás tendrás novio.

-( _lo sabía, sabía que jamás pasaría_ )- pensó con tristeza.

Sin darse cuenta, Moze se había puesto sensible y comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

-Queee! -Exclamo Ned alarmado, parándose del asiento. -Que te pasa?

-NED! Que hiciste? -lo llamo Lisa, acercándose con Cookie rápidamente.

Lo más probable era que ambos hubieran decidido estar cerca para no perderse de nada. Como sea, no pudieron ser más que oportunos.

-Yo, no le hice nada. Solo empezó a llorar sin motivo!

-Tiene razón... Jamás podría salir con alguien... -balbuceo Moze mientras Lisa se sentaba a su lado para reconfortarla.

-Eso le dijiste? -pregunto Cookie sorprendido.

-Si... Pero... no fue así. Ella me llamo idiota!

-Que cruel! -dijo Cookie con la cabeza baja.

-Qué? Porque soy cruel? No es mi culpa que este tan sensible.

-( _y tenía razón, debería estar acostumbrada a bromear con el de esa forma, pero por algún motivo...me molesta hoy...)_

-No sé qué le pasa, esta rara. -Dijo Ned, muy confundido por la situación y la verdad era, que no estaba consciente de lo que ocurría.

-(efecto inhalador) Una chica enamorada, siempre esta sensible.

-LISA! -le grito Moze, para evitar que la chica dijera algo más.

Era el fin, el lo descubriría todo.

Ned se quedo pensativo, parecía analizar lo que Lisa había dicho.

\- Enamorada...

Los tres, lo miraban atentamente.

-Moze, te gusta alguien? Quién es? -pregunto Ned con curiosidad.

Sus amigos lo miraron con incredulidad.

-Amigo, en verdad estoy decepcionado..

-Qué?

-No creí... (Efecto inhalador) Que fuera tan despistado! Disculpa! -Dijo Lisa, levantándose del asiento.

-No.. Es mi culpa, por ponerme así -Dijo Moze levantándose igual, mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

-Que mal..- Agrego Cookie, compadeciendo a su amiga.

-Quee! Qué pasa? Porque me ignoran? -pregunto Ned, aun mas perdido.

-Que les parece, si vamos por unos helados. -sugirió Cookie

-Si

-Sí, está bien.

Contestaron ambas chicas, caminando detrás de Cookie, ya más animadas. Mientras Ned seguía cuestionándose por que nadie le decía lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

El concierto estaba por comenzar, Lisa y Cookie se adelantaron a ocupar un buen sitio mientras Ned acompañaba a Moze en la entrada. La fila era larga y prefirió descansar el pie.

\- Ya te sientes mejor? -pregunto Ned, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí. -contesto Moze con tranquilidad.

-Que te paso… hace un rato?

-No era nada. Supongo que me sentí así, por la herida.

-De cualquier forma, porque no me dicen quien es el chico que te gusta? Es conocido verdad?

-Por que lo dices? -pregunto Moze con curiosidad.

-Por que, cuando te dije aquello sobre "tu actitud" comenzaste a llorar, así que debe ser alguien que te conoce. Es Loomer?

-No, no es el. -contesto con cansancio. -ya olvídalo! Además, no es como que me molestara lo que piensen de mi actitud.

-Te conozco Moze y sé que la cosa va por ahí! Pero eres una tonta.

-Ah sí! Y porque genio

-No te preocupes por esos tontos complejos y solo ve por ello.

-( _Fabuloso! incluso el mismo Ned me da consejos de como confesarme_ )

-Entonces... Quién es? -continuo el chico, hostigándola.

-Olvídalo..

-Olvidarlo? Soy el único que no sabe quién es? Es frustrante.

Moze se rio ante la divertida situación, en verdad que el nivel de distracción de Ned era increíble.

-No te preocupes! Probablemente pronto lo sabrás. -Le dijo mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-A que te refieres con pronto?

-Chicos! _Codolfish_ está por empezar. -los llamo Cookie desde la entrada.

-Vamos! Ya va empezar. -le dijo Moze tomándolo del brazo.

Ned estaba en verdad confuso con todo eso.

-( _Nunca pese que pasaría algo así, pero no puedo cambiar el hecho de que me gusta. Ahora lo entiendo...solo espera tonto.)_

-Moze... -La llamo Ned con seriedad.

-Hm?

-Que hay, de tu pie?

La chica estaba tan apresurada por el concierto que olvido su herida. Pronto empezó a caminar con más lentitud para no lastimarlo.

-Eres una torpe. -le dijo Ned. Colocando el brazo de la chica sobre su cuello, para que se apoyara.

* * *

-No creí, que Ned fuera tan despistado. -dijo Lisa.

-Incluso después de salir del concierto, siguió preguntándome "quien es el chico que le gusta?" -dijo Cookie, tratando de imitar a su amigo.

-Bueno, que se le va hacer. -Dijo Moze.

Los tres estaban en el patio de la escuela. Era domingo, pero la semana del espíritu estaba cerca y debían armar el puesto de adivinación para el día siguiente.

-Hoy estaremos ocupados con el puesto es tu oportunidad. (Efecto inhalador)

-No lo sé, pienso decírselo poco a poco.

Lisa la miro con desaprobación.

-Después de esta semana, comenzaran las vacaciones de verano y al entrar será el paseo en los Jardines Huffington, que tal si alguien más se adelanta.

-Ahora que lo mencionas. -agrego Cookie. -Escuche que Ned era algo popular con las chicas a las que ayuda como consejero.

-Es obvio! siendo el único de séptimo. Que más podría ser.

Lisa y Cookie solo la miraron con gracia.

-Holaa! -los saludo Ned, entrando con un montón de trozos de madera vieja.

-Ahí esta! -le dijo Lisa, dándole un leve empujón como apoyo.

-Eh... Hola! -saludo Moze.

La situación era muy graciosa ante los ojos de Cookie.

-Que haces aquí? Creí que no vendrías? Después de Recalcarnos una y otra vez, que habías cumplido con tu parte. -le dijo Ned dejando la madera vieja sobre la acera.

-Bueno, estaba libre y decidí venir... Y ver como quedaba todo.

-Por que pierdes tu tiempo aquí, deberías ir tras el chico que te gusta y atacarlo con todo tu poder. -le dijo Ned con el puño cerrado, como señal de apoyo.

-Ah! Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí...

Moze se cubrió la boca, al decir lo último. La había embarrado, Ned la descubriría esta vez. No había vuelta atrás.

-Parece que al fin se dio cuenta. -Le susurro Cookie a su novia.

-Es de Polk... Así que el chico que te gusta es...

-No, no es así.. -decía Moze

-Zippy Brewster! El rubio que toma ciencias con nosotros. Se agradan cierto?

-(efecto inhalador) Quien es Zippy Brewster? -pregunto Lisa.

-No tengo idea. -contesto el moreno. -Vamos, nos necesitan en el auditorio.

-Esperen, voy con ustedes.. -Dijo Moze, dejando a Ned hablando solo.

( _La estupidez de ese chico no tiene límites_ )-pensaba con fastidio.

* * *

Después de un rato, Lisa y Moze salieron al pasillo para echar un vistazo a los demás puestos. El de séptimo estaba a un lado de las escaleras del segundo nivel.

Las chicas se quedaron en la parte de arriba, para ver como sus compañeros terminaban con la estructura.

-Con que ese chico es Zippy Brewster. -Dijo Lisa, mirando al rubio que sostenía la base mientras Ned lo ajustaba.

-Estúpido Ned Bigby!... Zippy Brewster? ni siquiera sabía que estaba en ciencias.

-Supongo que las indirectas no funcionan con el (efecto inhalador) tendrás que ser más directa.

-Más directa? Que se supone que debo decir?

Lisa puso carita de enamorada, o.. Eso intento, y luego se llevo las manos juntas al pecho.

-Te amo! -exclamo de forma exagerada, era claro que bromeaba.

-Si claro, como si fuera a decir algo tan cursi como eso.

Lisa lo pensó por un momento.

-Que te parece... _Se que nos conocemos el uno al otro desde hace mucho tiempo_.. (Efecto inhalador)

-Si eso me gusta.. Déjame apuntarlo.

La chica se agacho para tomar algo de su bolso, que sirviera.

-" _Se.. Que nos conocemos.. El uno al otro..._ ", que mas?

-Qué rayos haces? -pregunto Ned, al ver a su amiga en el piso.

Moze se levanto al instante, ocultando el pequeño block de notas detrás de ella.

-Nada.. Emm ya terminaron?

-Sí, la estructura esta lista. El siguiente grupo se encargara de la decoración.

-Ahí viene Cookie! Bueno, iré a ayudarlo con la decoración. (Efecto inhalador) Nos vemos luego. -Se despidió Lisa, echándole una mirada de complicidad a Mosely.

-Que paso? -se escucho decir a Cookie.

-Nada Simon, luego te cuento.

Ned puso mala cara.

-( _De nuevo excluyéndome_...)

-Ned...Hay algo que quiero decirte.. - dijo, en su intento de verse tierna, su expresión era extraña e incomodaba bastante.

-Que miedo! -Dijo Ned extrañado por la actitud de su amiga.

-A que te refieres con "miedo", estoy intentando algo aquí! -le grito con indignación.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma, tengo algo que decirte también...

* * *

Estaban sentados frente a frente, ordenaron un par de licuados pero, después de un rato parecía que ninguno queria empezar a hablar.

-Que querías decirme? -pregunto finalmente Ned.

-No, tu primero.

Moze estaba muy nerviosa, así que buscaría la forma de aplazar su confesión lo más posible.

-Quien es el que te gusta? -pregunto directamente. -Desde el concierto, se han estado susurrando el uno al otro y no se siente bien ser excluido. Quiero decir...cuál es la razón para no decirme?

-Ahhhg! -Gruño la chica, asustando a su amigo. -Es por que... -Soltó de repente.

-( _es porque me gustas)_ pensaba mientras miraba el rostro serio del chico.-( _No puedo hacerlo)_ – pensaba con frustración mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-Moze… Que ibas a decirme? me estas escuchando?

-No puedo… no puedo hacerlo

-Solo dilo! –le dijo el chico con molestia.

-Ah! Espera...

En ese momento, recordó los apuntes que había tomado de las palabras de Lisa, los saco con la esperanza de que fuera más sencillo o al menos le dieran algo de valor.

-Emm... Sé que…nos conocemos... el uno al otro...-leyó con dificultad.

-De que rayos estás hablando?

 _-(no puedo, parezco una idiota y luego él, con esa mirada...)_

Ned comenzaba a asustarse.

-Ya se! -dijo de repente parándose del asiento acolchado y apoyando las manos en la mesa. -Por mi parte..

-Si..

-A mi... me gusta...

Moze opto por tomar asiento, era claro que no podría decírselo, en realidad se veía muy conflictuada.

Ned solo la miro con preocupación, que podría tener a su amiga de esa forma.

-Escucha, si realmente estas "confundida" -dijo Ned, sin saber cómo llamarle a su extraño comportamiento. -bueno, porque no me cuentas? O acaso no me tienes la suficiente confianza.

-No es eso..

-Entonces?... Somos los mejores amigos, tal vez pueda ayudarte?

-( _Asi que para ti, solamente soy una "mejor amiga")-_ pensó con tristeza, bajando la mirada

Era cansado pensar tanto en ello. Últimamente sus pensamientos contradictorios la traían exhausta.

-Te gusta tanto ese chico..-le dijo Ned, al ver lo confundida que se veía.

-Si..

-ya veo.. Y como es?

-Estúpido!

-uh? -Exclamo Ned extrañado.

-Estúpido, pero amable.

Para ese momento, estaba más calmada, así que levanto el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Es algo más pequeño que yo, pero es buen chico, tanto que ya no me importa.

-Ya veo... Y esta en séptimo?

-Si...

-Ahora que lo pienso, Spencer es un poco más bajo que tú!

-Ya cállate!

-Uh?

-Estoy tan cansada de hablar de esto, que siento que voy a llorar.

Ned opto por cerrar la boca y continúo con su licuado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica.

-( _De no ser tan tonto, habría pensado que ya sabía que se trataba de él_ )

* * *

(Toc, toc, toc)

-Si? -contesto Moze, alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Soy Lisa..Zemo.

La chica se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta para que Lisa entrara a su cuarto.

-Hola Lisa! Que inesperado!

-Si.. Disculpa si molesto, solo queria saber cómo estabas?

-Bien, ahora que decidí olvidar la estupida idea de confesarme.

-Qué? Pero si ya estabas por decírselo.

-Lo sé…

Lisa saco un paquete de su bolso.

-Ten!

-Que es esto?

-Un regalo...Cookie me dijo que era tu cumpleaños y vine a traerte esto

Moze abrió el paquete, era una linda muñequera.

-Ya que estas en el equipo de voleibol, pensé que se te vería lindo un accesorio como ese.

-Muchas gracias Lisa, me encanta! La usare en cada juego, algo así como un amuleto de la suerte.

Moze estaba muy agradecida, pasar por todo eso era difícil pero tener el apoyo de Lisa la había hecho sentir mucho mejor.

De repente, se escucho una canción dentro de la habitación.

-Es.. _Codolfish_?-pregunto Lisa

-Sí. -Contesto Moze divertida. -lo tengo como tono de llamada.

La chica busco su celular y se puso seria al saber de quién se trataba.

-Es Ned...

-y que esperas? Contesta!

-Que quiere?

-Tal vez sea para felicitarte

-lo dudo, cada año olvida la fecha exacta. Lo bueno es que a veces tenía regalos de su parte en días inesperados.

Lisa presiono aceptar y le dio el teléfono a la chica, tal vez se lo agradecería después.

-Bueno..

-Hola, soy yo

\- Ya sé que eres tú. No actúes como bobo

-Quieres iniciar una pelea?

-No.. - respondió aclarando la garganta. -No, uh.. Que quieres?

-Estas libre ahora?

-Emm eso creo..

-y que significa eso?

Lisa le hacía señas a la chica, cosa que la confundía.

-Bueno entonces, nos vemos en el techo de la estación a las 7,

-El techo?

\- Si, ya sabes el que sirve como estacionamiento.

-y por qué nos veremos ahí?

\- solo ven.

* * *

Moze llego al lugar, estaba algo obscuro y eso la ponía nerviosa.

 _-(Por que vernos en un horrible sitio como este?)_ -se preguntaba mirando a ambos lados, en busca de su amigo.

Estaba por llegar al borde, cuando vio al chico sentado por las escaleras.

-Hola! Que lenta eres!

Al parecer la estaba observando desde que llego.

-Que hacemos aquí?

-Eso no es importante. Toma! -le dijo entregando una bolsa, similar a la del supermercado.

-Que es esto?

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-En serio? Muchas gracias! - le dijo con sorpresa.

-y es que aun no revisas lo que hay dentro..

La chica abrio la bolsa y saco un disco

-CODOLFISH!

-Si, así es. -Contesto Ned con orgullo. -Es la edición especial autografiada de Codolfish. Mi posesión mas preciada.

-No puedo creerlo! Pero, creí que jamás ibas venderla y mucho menos regalarla.

-Meh… supongo, que si se lo doy a una fan como tú, valdrá la pena.

-Muchas gracias! Jamás olvidare este gran gesto.

-Y eso no es todo? Solo es el regalo extra.

-Extra?

Ned le indico que mirara hacia el cielo. Desde ese lugar se podía tener una excelente vista de la ciudad.

-Ya casi, está obscureciendo. -dijo Ned, insistiendo en que mirara hacia arriba.

De repente, se escucho un sonido estremecedor seguido de un espectáculo de luces.

-Mira!

-Fuegos artificiales? No sabía, que habrían fuegos artificiales? - pregunto Moze, sin quitar la vista del cielo.

-Sí, son del festival. Descubrí este sitio el año pasado. Como vez, no se necesita estar en un lugar amotinado de gente para admirar los fuegos artificiales.

-Waa son lindos! Muy lindos!

-Torpe.. Tampoco tienes por qué exagerar. -le dijo Ned, pensando que su amiga había sido sarcástica.

-No, lo digo en serio. Gracias.

La chica siguió mirando el cielo con asombro. Era un excelente sitio para mirar el espectáculo de luces. Ned fijo la mirada en ella, se veía feliz.

-Te sientes mejor?

-Uh?

-Últimamente te has visto algo deprimida y es muy raro en ti.

Moze parecía entender el motivo de su invitación.

-Me alegra que la sorpresa, te haya hecho sentir mejor.

Ned devolvió la mirada al cielo.

-Wow, en verdad se ve genial desde aquí!

-( _Así que, se preocupo por mi extraño comportamiento y me invito aquí, para animarme_ )

Moze poso la miraba sobre él, veía la forma en la que su cabello se revolvía con el viento y como sus ojos parecían más grandes, mientras observaba las luces.

-( _De verdad, me gusta Ned. Si se lo digo ahora... creo que puedo decirlo!)_

-Ned..

-Que.. - contesto el chico sonriente, fijando la atención en ella.

-Tu... Me gustas.

 _(Jamás olvidare esa expresión confusa en su rostro, después de decirle con tanta dificultad, lo que siento por él.)_

* * *

*FINAL DEL CAPITULO VIII*

Me gustaria comentar acerca de la falta de algunos de los personajes,

alargue un tanto este capitulo pero senti que era necesario. Para el siguiente capitulo estarán sin problemas :)


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, agradezco sus comentarios. Intento ser constante y tenerles actualización cada semana.

Espero les guste...

* * *

 **Capitulo IX. Sentimientos correspondidos?**

La semana del espíritu en Polk, era como un incentivo para los estudiantes, antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Durante esa semana, había temáticas diferentes por cada día, premiando así, a los estudiantes con "el mejor espíritu" al participar en las actividades organizadas por el comité escolar.

Era una excelente oportunidad para que los alumnos realizaran puestos recreativos o comerciales, que por lo general servían para generar fondos. Es por ello que el séptimo grado, se comprometió a realizar uno este año y juntar así, los fondos suficientes para la excursión a los jardines de Huffington.

Moze era excelente diciendo lo que se le venía en gana, así que su papel en el puesto sería el de la adivinadora, mientras que los demás se encargarían de atraer a la gente.

Sin embargo, el pesimismo de la chica era latente y en lugar de transmitir mensajes positivos, parecía maldecir a cada persona que pasara por el lugar, tal y como una bruja lo haría.

-Jennifer... -La llamo Lisa. Entrando al concurrido espacio, revestido de telas llamativas e incienso de misteriosa procedencia.

La castaña solo la miro severamente, como señal de que se esperara, hasta que terminara con el pobre chico de la mochila.

-Entonces... Dices.. Que tendré terribles problemas de salud física, en el futuro? – le pregunto el chico, que aun sentado mantenía puesta esa gran mochila de campamento.

Moze estaba detrás de una mesa redonda, que le daba un aspecto de gitana de circo misterioso. Vestía un traje largo y holgado, acompañado de un accesorio en la cabeza, similar a un turbante árabe, solo que de colores llamativos.

Al final, acepto el puesto de "adivinadora" con la única condición de encargarse ella misma de su propio vestuario. No queria ser reconocida de ninguna forma, incluso practico en un acento con voz extravagante.

-Por favor! Vienes cargando un gran bulto en tu espalda desde el jardín de niños! Incluso te dobla el peso!. No necesito ser una adivina, para saber que eso te dañara en algún punto del futuro. ¡Solo deja esa estúpida mochila!

Después del tercer periodo, estaba exhausta de escuchar los problemas de cada persona que entraba al puesto, así que era normal que se encontrara tensa… algo desafortunado para el chico de la mochila.

Lisa intento entrometerse pero el chico permaneció inmóvil ante sus palabras, incluso después de unos segundos permaneció sin decirle ni una palabra.

-Y... -balbuceo finalmente. - No vez algo mas... No lo sé, una chica, mediana estatura, interesada en leyes? -le pregunto aun más interesado, omitiendo todo lo anterior.

-FUERA! -le grito Moze con fastidio, sacándolo del puesto a rastras.

Era bastante claro que la chica no andaba de buen humor.

-Que pasa Lisa? -le pregunto secamente, mientras tomaba de nuevo su sitio, detrás de la mesa.

-Emm... vengo de parte de los chicos.. -comenzó con timidez

\- Que quieren?

-… Parece que tus predicciones están...(efecto inhalador) incomodando todos.

-y eso qué? No soy una real adivina, si lo sabes, verdad?

-Si… pero, no se supone que les darías a los chicos mensajes positivos... (Efecto inhalador) que hay del manual sobre cosmología? tal vez puedas decir algo de eso.

-Solo digo la verdad! – le contesto con apatía, haciéndole un ademan para que dejara pasar al siguiente.

Lisa ignoro el gesto y tomo el lugar frente a ella sin su consentimiento.

-Entonces, yo soy la siguiente! -Le dijo, introduciendo un dólar en el cilindro dorado, destinado a las ganancias. - Porque estas de mal humor?

\- Yo hago las preguntas, aquí. –le contesto, evadiendo su pregunta.

\- es mi tiempo.. ( Efecto inhalador)… Lo puedo emplear como yo quiera, cierto?

Moze cruzo los brazos con resignación, a veces extrañaba la vieja actitud de su amiga, la dulce y tímida Lisa.

-Paso algo con Ned, aquella noche?

Moze la miro con frustración sacándose el incomodo turbante, era inevitable que lo referente a Ned, pasara desapercibido para Lisa.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

Todo era perfecto.

Los dos solos, mirando juntos los fuegos artificiales sobre el cielo de verano.

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por reunír todo mi valor con dificultad.

-Ned..

 _-..Qué?_ \- contesto, enfocando su atención en mi.

\- tu... Me gustas!

Jamás olvidare su cara confusa, esa mirada de seriedad, que ponía cada vez que dudaba sobre algo.

Temía tanto escuchar su respuesta, pero ya estaba hecho.

 _-Oye._. – Dijo finalmente, con una gran sonrisa - _No te pongas tan seria, me incomodas._

Al principio creí que diría algo mas...

 _-Se que discutimos demasiado, pero no por eso pienses que te odio. A mi también me agradas Moze._

...Pero luego comprendí, que no me había entendido en lo absoluto.

\- Espera.. Eso no fue lo que quise decir..

 _-Se que sigues enfadada_

-Que!?

 _-Pero no te preocupes por eso. Es más! y si vamos por unas películas como en los viejos tiempos, podríamos invitar a los chicos._

En ese instante tenia sentimientos encontrados, no sabía si llorar de la frustración o darle una golpiza para hacerlo entender.

Así que... Opte por lo segundo. Ni por todos esos lindos fuegos artificiales, olvidaría mi decepcion.

-No quiero ver nada! No quiero siquiera seguir viendo tu cara de bobo frente a mí!

 _-Qué rayos te pasa ahora!?_

*FIN DE FLASHBACK*

* * *

Lisa había apoyado los sentimientos de Moze, incluso se había entrometido un poco para ayudarla pero no pudo evitar sentir compasión por la chica.

Que tan despistado podría llegar a ser Ned Bigby.

* * *

-Es un torpe! -exclamo Cookie, mientras se ajustaba el disfraz.

-Moze tiene razón al estar enojada… (efecto inhalador) vez lo nerviosa que se pone al estar con él. Confesarse no debió ser fácil para ella y menos, la reacción que tuvo de Ned.

-Hum... No me gusta tomar partido, pero debo aceptar que esta vez tienes un punto a favor.

Lisa le sonrió con ternura, últimamente era más considerado.

-Por que te disfrazas de hurón? -pregunto Lisa observando el incomodo disfraz de su novio.

-No es un hurón, soy un lobo!. Esto se trata de tener el mejor espíritu y que mejor espíritu que disfrazarme de la mascota de la escuela.

-No crees que tu elección es (efecto inhalador)...algo obvia.

-Yo lo llamaría, "apuesta segura". -explico, con superioridad.

Cookie solía confiar mucho en sus ideas, incluso cuando no eran acertadas pero para Lisa esa cualidad en el, era mera perseverancia.

-Ahí viene Moze!

Al parecer su turno en el puesto había terminado. Ya no tenía el vestuario y era más que visible su expresión de apatía.

-Deberíamos animarla. Qué tal si paseamos por los demás puestos? -Sugirió Lisa.

-Excelente! Espérenme aquí! Iré por la cabeza de lobo. Si me paseo por toda la escuela con el disfraz, atraeré más votos.

Después de eso el moreno salió disparado en dirección al armario, lo más probable era que iba tras la ayuda de Gordi.

-Cansada? -pregunto Lisa, una vez que Moze llego hasta ella.

-Algo... Hablar con diferentes chicos por más de tres horas es algo fastidioso y más si lo haces con una estúpida voz. -contesto con cansancio, llevándose la mano a la garganta.

-Oye! Qué te parece si vamos a ver los demás puestos.. (Efecto inhalador) Escuche que la clase de cocina, puso una cafetería con deliciosos postres.

-Sí, está bien -contesto por inercia, mientras se volteaba en dirección al corredor.

-Espera! – la detuvo Lisa- Cookie debe llegar con..

-Ah noo! -le interrumpió Mosely con enfado. -No pienso caminar a lado de ese engendro insensible.

-Ah.. te refieres (efecto inhalador) a Ned...

-Claro que me refiero a él! Quien mas podría ser?

En realidad, ella no hablaba de Ned en un principio pero aprovecho la oportunidad para preguntarle a Mosely del tema.

-Deberías intentarlo una vez mas... o al menos, intentar arreglar las cosas con él.

La castaña solo empezó a reírse de lo absurdo.

\- Olvídalo! no pienso continuar con eso. Le dije lo que sentía y pensó que bromeaba. El problema es ese tonto y su gran estupidez. -Expreso finalmente, desahogándose sin querer.

Lisa tenía aceptar que el comportamiento del chico no ayudaba.

Cookie volvió en el momento preciso.

-Hola Moze! - la saludo.

Su amiga se dio un palmada en la frente, al verlo. De todas las ideas que había tenido, en su intento por ganar en la semana del espíritu, esta era la peor. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en criticarlo, había sido un largo día y solo queria echar un vistazo a los puestos, pero detrás de Cookie venia Ned, con aspecto serio.

Al parecer el moreno había ido en busca de su ayuda y no de Gordi como Lisa había creído.

Cuando vio a Moze, no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en ella.

-Moze... -la llamo con timidez. -Ya sé porque estas tan enojada..

Mosely, incluso Lisa y "Lobito", se sorprendieron al escucharlo.

-Discúlpame, te he hecho algo terrible.

Moze lo miraba inmóvil. Acaso era posible que Ned se haya dado cuenta al fin de sus sentimientos por él. Como se supone que debía reaccionar ante eso.

-El chico que te gusta, se entero de que salimos juntos, el día de tu cumpleaños y malinterpreto, cierto?

...

Un silencio abrumador, surgió después de sus palabras. Sus dos amigos solo lo miraron con desaprobación _._

-( _Que idiota_!) -pensó Moze por su parte. - En verdad se te ocurrió pensar en algo tan complicado como eso? – pregunto con obvia irritación.

-Que? Estoy equivocado?

-Estoy estupefacto! -Exclamo Cookie con gracia.

La pareja opto por hacerse para atrás, mientras miraban como sus dos amigos empezaban a discutir.

-Que! no era eso?

-OLVIDALO!. Es, Como dices.. _"El que me gusta, malinterpreto las cosas..."_ -repitió Moze imitandolo.

-Te burlas de mi? - dudo Ned con molestia. -Solo dime lo que te pasa? Te regalo mi más preciada posesión y así me lo agradeces?

-No estoy molesta por eso, idiota! De hecho me encanto! pero... Estoy molesta, por lo que ocurrió después!

-... Los fuegos artificiales?

-AHHHG! – Grito la chica de frustración.

-Ned! Te necesito en el gimnasio ahora! -lo llamo Missy, apareciendo a su lado, pero el chico apenas le prestó atención, cuestionando a su amiga con terquedad.

-Ahora no! -Le grito como respuesta, sin inmutarse de su discusión con Mosely.

La rubia retrocedió indignada, parándose junto a Lisa y Cookie, que al igual que ella, permanecieron observando la escena.

-Que se cree hablándome así! De cualquier forma.. Qué rayos pelean? -pregunto la rubia, con los brazos cruzados.

-Moze está enojada porque Ned no entendió su confesión. Mientras Ned está enojado porque quiere saber quien le gusta a Moze. -contesto Cookie con detalle, cosa que le disgusto a su novia.

Lisa le jalo el brazo, no queria que siguiera hablando de mas, frente a la rubia.

-Por favor, Luisa -dijo Missy refiriéndose a ella. - Todo mundo sabe que "la gran Mosely" está enamorada de Ned, que patética..

-Yo creo que Ned también le corresponde - Solto Lisa, en defensa de Moze -pero... parece que aun sabe nada.

-Con que si... - contesto la rubia divertida. - Oye Ned! El chico que le gusta a Mosely, eres tú! -soltó de repente.

Moze solo la miro con horror.

-No mientan! -contesto el chico del manual. -Por que todos actúan así? Qué pasa con ustedes?

La castaña se dio cuenta de que ese tonto lo había ignorado de nuevo.

-( _No mientan?)_ \- repitió Moze en su cabeza. -( _Quien demonios mentiría sobre algo como eso?_ ) Ya no puedo más con este idiota! -Exclamo Moze con furia, mientras se alejaba, dejando al chico atrás.

Lisa salió tras ella, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada lasciva al insensible.

-Vaya! tenían razón. Es un completo bobo. -Dijo Missy con incredulidad. -pero... Aun así, no deja de seguir siendo lindo! -agrego con una gran sonrisa.

-Ned, te espero en el gimnasio más tarde! y... Por cierto- Dijo, volviendo a Cookie.- si piensas ganar el día de disfraces con eso, déjame decirte que hay como 5 lobitos aparte de ti. - le aconsejo con falsa empatía, dejando a ambos amigos a solas.

-Bueno... al menos lo mío se arregla con un disfraz nuevo. -opino el moreno, sonando insensible ante el problema de su amigo.

* * *

Ned y Moze no podían terminar un platica amena sin gritarse el uno al otro, así que Cookie y Lisa se mantenían cerca para actuar de referis.

Como Ned le había prometido a Missy disfrazarse de lobito para la presentación de porristas antes de terminar su relación, el chico se mantuvo ocupado, cumpliendo su promesa. Lo cual fue oportuno, ya que de esa forma evitaba toparse con su inestable mejor amiga.

Con frecuencia Lisa estaba a lado de Mosely, aun animándola para no rendirse. Creía fervientemente que esos dos, eran excelentes el uno para el otro, pero seguiría siendo imposible mientras Ned aun ignorara los sentimientos de Moze.

-Hola Jennifer! -la saludo Loomer topándosela en el pasillo.

Sorprendentemente, el chico se había unido al club de cocina debido a sus dotes culinarios. Cosa que el antiguo Loomer no se habría atrevido nunca a develar.

Aunque podría parecer otra de sus tácticas para atraer a Moze, en realidad era bueno en ello.

-Hola Billy!

-Gustan pasar a nuestra cafetería? - le pregunto con amabilidad a ambas chicas.

-Gracias.. Pero ahora no es un buen momento, me siento algo...

-Cansada? -Le dijo, quitándole la palabra. - Pasa a descansar por un rato. Les traeré a ambas algunos pastelillos, yo invito?

La chica estaba por negarse, pero Lisa se adelanto llevando a Moze a rastras al interior del aula, acondicionada como cafetería. La persuasión de Lisa últimamente era muy efectiva.

-Esta delicioso! -Dijo Lisa, una vez que probó uno de los tantos postres que habían llegado a su mesa.

-Gracias! La cafetería ha sido un éxito!. Que me dicen ustedes? consiguieron los fondos suficientes?

-Sí. -contesto con amabilidad, al ver que Moze no se apresuraba por responder.

La castaña solo estaba con la mirada clavada en la taza de café.

-Por suerte, la escuela nos apoyara (efecto inhalador)... con gran parte del presupuesto, así que el resto se podrá emplear en algo más. -Agrego Lisa

-Qué bien! Los jardines de Huffington! Escuche que presentaran el cuadro del _niño salvaje_. Apuesto que estas emocionada por ir? -pregunto Loomer tratando de hacer platica con Moze.

-Si claro... -contesto, algo desanimada.

Loomer había decido retractarse con la intención de convertirse en alguien "digno" de ella. Pero no pudo evitar su preocupación. Noto la actitud perdida de Moze en los últimos días y con el distanciamiento obvio que tenia con Ned, creo que era fácil suponer lo que ocurria.

-...Y ahora que hizo ese bobo? -le pregunto de repente, llamando la atención de Moze, como lo supuso.

La chica lo miro con desconfianza, pero era inevitable negarlo.

-Loomer… tu sabes, quien es el chico que me gusta, verdad? - le pregunto, mientras Lisa seguía dándose un festín con los deliciosos postres.

El chico solo afirmo con la cabeza. Era bastante obvia su molestia ante la idea.

-( _Genial, incluso Loomer lo sabe sin dificultad. Esto empieza a deprimirme.)_ -pensó Moze con tristeza.

-Señor! - se escucho desde la entrada.

Era una de las alumnas que trabajaba como camarera para el puesto.

-Aquí hay un par de clientes- le aviso la chica con propiedad.

Debido a sus habilidades en la cocina, Loomer fue elegido como encargado del lugar, cosa que en el fondo le levantaba el ego.

Resulta que el par de clientes, eran Ned y Cookie.

-Lo lamento! Este todo lleno. -Se disculpo Loomer con falsa amabilidad.

Cookie asomo la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor, pero el lugar tenia lugares suficientes. Algo andaba mal.

-Si fuera una situación común, los dejaría pasar sin problemas, pero no quiero molestar a Jennifer con la presencia de este bobo. -se justifico Loomer, señalando a Ned.

\- A quien le llamas bobo? -reacciono Ned, al darse cuenta que se refería a él.

-Vamos Lisa! - Dijo Moze levantándose para salir de ahí.

-Perfecto Bigby! -Exclamo Loomer con molestia -Todo por tu culpa.

Ned lo miro con sorpresa, al parecer Loomer estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba con su amiga.

-No me digas que.. Tu sabes quién es el que le gusta a Moze? -le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Sí, claro que lo sé. Porque me siguen preguntando eso? Acaso, deben seguir mencionándolo -dijo Loomer con exagerada indignación.

-Yo también lo sé! - dijo Missy, asomando la cabeza solo para decir eso, para luego continuar con su camino.

-Que está pasando aquí? Qué pasa con todo el mundo? -pregunto Ned al aire. No entendía por que tanto misterio.

Moze se alejo de todo el drama. Estaba tan cansada, ya había tenido suficiente de tanta tontería de su parte, pero gracias a eso, pudo darse cuenta de lo realmente pasaba por la mente de Ned.

-Sabes... No es que Ned sea tan estúpido.. -Dijo Moze, una vez que ambas chicas salieron de la cafetería de Loomer.

-Es solo que no puede pensar que él sea la persona que me  
gusta.

Lisa solo la escuchaba con atención.

-Lo que significa que ni siquiera pasa por su mente, la posibilidad de tener ese tipo de relación conmigo.

-pero...

-Si así es! Ese idiota piensa que el que me gusta, no puede ser él y por eso esta tan tranquilo al respecto!

-Jennifer...

-Con esa estúpida expresión en su rostro!

-Cálmate Moze! -Le dijo Lisa finalmente, al ver que la chica empezaba a alterarse.

-Disculpa es que, me saca de quicio... Mejor vuelvo al puesto, antes de que me tope frente a su estúpida cara despreocupada, otra vez.

Lisa solo la miro con tristeza, dejando que volviera al puesto, ya no estaba tan segura de seguir motivándola, al ver lo inestable que se miraba la chica.

* * *

Durante las vacaciones de verano, los chicos permanecieron distanciados.

Cookie y Lisa se la pasaban juntos, así que ni Moze o Ned se atrevían a incluirse en sus planes.

Fue hasta la última semana cuando a Cookie se le ocurrió ir al festival de verano. Como estaba por terminar, la mayoría de los puestos o juegos mecánicos, bajaban los precios o remataban la merma del stock.

Además era el mejor lugar para divertirse antes de que terminara el verano.

-Crees que haya sido una buena idea, reunirlos a los dos...en el mismo sitio..? -le pregunto el moreno a su novia, con cierta desconfianza.

-Tendrán que verse en algún momento.. (Efecto inhalador) entraremos a octavo grado dentro de un par de días.

-Además iremos al paseo juntos... -agrego Cookie.

-Así es!. Que mejor que arreglar las cosas ahora. Moze está mucho mejor al respecto.- comento Lisa.

Mientras tanto, Moze caminaba a través de la feria.

No había visto a sus amigos por un rato y se sentía capaz de actuar de nuevo con naturalidad. No había nada que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión, estaba siendo muy positiva al respecto.

Al acercaste a los juegos pudo reconocer a sus amigos, esperándola. Cookie tomando de la mano a Lisa y un chico de complexión media a espaldas, admirando la rueda de la fortuna.

-( _Debe ser Ned_ ) -se dijo a sí misma, como dándose ánimos. -( _Todo está bien. Solo actúa con naturalidad, ya que como lo pensaste durante todas las vacaciones, el chico es tu mejor amigo… y es mejor que continúe siendo así_ ).

Ya estaba cerca, cuando Lisa la vio, saludándola con su costumbre alegría.

En ese momento Ned volteo, mirándola atentamente mientras se acercaba hacia ellos. Espero hasta que Moze estuviera frente a ellos, para saludarla con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Moze!

La chica solo bajo la mirada, llevándose la mano la cabeza, como si se regañara a sí misma.

-(Estúpido Ned... Y su estúpida sonrisa. Torpes sentimientos)- se recriminaba a ella misma, causando que sus amigos la miraran extrañados.

-Estas bien? -le pregunto Cookie.

-Sí, si. Vamos por algo de comer. -sugirió apenada, para desviar el incomodo momento.

-Estás segura, de que todo está bien con ella? -le susurro Ned a Lisa, disimuladamente.

La chica solo empezó a reír. Ned seguía siendo el mismo despistado.

* * *

El resto de la noche transcurrió bien, el único lugar que quedaba por ir, era el paseo en el lago, famoso por ser exclusivamente para enamorados.

-Ahora que hacemos? -Pregunto Lisa.

-Por qué no van al " _paseo de enamorados_ ", es el único sitio que queda no?

\- Entonces… vamos?

-Vayan, yo me quedare aquí.

A Lisa no le parecía correcto abandonar a su amiga, asi que volteo hacia su novio, en busca de una solución.

-Simon, donde está Ned? -pregunto

-Fue al baño, le dije que nos veríamos aquí, por la fuente de sodas.

-Estoy segura que si le decimos, puedan ir juntos...

-No! -dijo Moze con seriedad. -No se preocupen por mí.

-Pero... -insistió Lisa.

-Aun me gusta. -soltó de repente. - ir...al paseo con él, sabiendo que jamás será de esa forma. Es como " _abrir más la herida_ " no crees?

Lisa entendió el punto, pero aun así le insistió para que los acompañara, una vez más.

-No se preocupen, vayan! Los esperaremos aquí, en cuanto ese torpe regrese.

Lisa dudo un poco pero termino aceptando, dejándola frente a la fuente de sodas.

-( _Por que las cosas se volvieron de esta forma. Ned sigue siendo el mismo debilucho que salve de aquellos buscapleitos en el jardín de niños._

 _Es posible que haya estado interesada en él desde entonces?_

 _Tal vez mi subconsciente me había mantenido a salvo y había evitado que yo me diera cuenta de ello... Y ya veo el por qué, bobos sentimientos.)_ -pensaba la chica con tristeza, haciendo lo posible por no ponerse sentimental.

-Estas bien? -le pregunto Ned sentándose a su lado.

El chico, saco una servilleta de _McBurguers_ que guardaba en su bolsillo y la utilizo para limpiar una pequeña lágrima que salía de los ojos oscuros su amiga.

-( _y luego... acciones como esta, como lo odio_ ) -pensaba Moze, mientras le quitaba el pedazo de papel para evitar que Ned continuara con el lindo gesto.

-Por que estas aquí, sola? Donde están Cookie y Lisa?

-En el paseo de enamorados.. -contesto Moze con dificultad.

-Ah ya veo... Porque ambos son tan tiernos! -Dijo Ned con gracia, sacandole una leve sonrisa a la chica.

Ned solo permaneció mirándola con atención, mientras la chica se limpiaba el rostro.

Moze era una chica alegre y divertida la mayor parte del tiempo, sus cambios de ánimo empezaban a preocuparlo.

-Moze... Que pasa contigo. -le pregunto con seriedad, tomándola de la barbilla para evitar que la chica desviara la mirada.

-...le confesé al chico que me gusta lo que siento por él, pero parece que no lo entiende. – contesto sin inmutarse.

Ned se quedo inmóvil ante su respuesta. No se esperaba algo así.

-Emm.. Eso suena muy mal.. -dijo con gracia, sin saber que mas decirle. El chico se consideraba pésimo en los asuntos de "chicas".

Moze se despego de su cercanía. Su torpeza había arruinado el momento nuevamente, sin embargo la ayudo a sentirse mejor, haciendo que dejara de lagrimar involuntariamente.

-Ya se! -Dijo con entusiasmo, parándose frente a ella. - Y si voy, y le digo tus sentimientos a ese torpe, una vez más!

-No tienes que hacerlo. -Le contesto, mirándolo fijamente. -… Porque él, esta justo aquí...

Ned volteo hacia ambos lados en busca del chico, pero Moze se levanto de repente quedando frente a él.  
-Ned... Ya te he dicho antes como es la persona que me gusta, verdad?

-Uh? Un poco más bajo que tu, estudia en Polk... Y estúpido. -De repente el chico se notaba muy serio. -Esta aquí..? –agrego.

-Te cruzo por la mente... Que tal vez la persona que me gusta, eres tú?

Ned se veía muy confuso, pero Mosely continúo mirándolo con seguridad.

-...Si?.. Se me cruzo por la mente?... No te entiendo?

-( _y de esta forma comprueba una vez más que Ned jamás iba a corresponder mis sentimientos, y no porque los rechazara, ni siquiera tendría la suerte de al menos ser rechazada por ese torpe. Simplemente, Ned nunca me podrá ver como una chica._

 _Supongo que siempre me vera solamente como una gran amiga y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso_ ).

-Moze... que es lo que te pasa? -le pregunto, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Olvídalo! –Le dijo caminando hacia la salida de la feria.

-Espera! a dónde vas?

-A casa... Ya no puedo seguir mirando esa cara de estúpido que tienes ahora.

-Eh!? -balbuceo, razonando las palabras de su amiga.

-Solo piénsalo con cuidado una vez más! -le grito, arrojándole el pedazo de servilleta, con la que limpio sus lagrimas.

-Moze... - repitió en voz baja, mirando como esta se alejaba.

-Más pequeño que ella... -repitió una vez más, agachándose para recoger el pedazo de servilleta.

Recordó una ocasión en la que Moze lo descubrió tratando de tomar un par de tenis de los objetos perdidos.

 _-Crubbs me pidió que te dijera que le llevaras esa caja_ _  
_ _-Aquí tienes!_ _  
_-Claro para una giganta como tú, es cosa sencilla alcanzar cajas sobre altos estantes

-Estudia en Polk...

-Es un chico de la escuela verdad?  
 _-Por que lo dices?_  
-Por que cuando te dije sobre tu actitud, empezaste a llorar. Así que debe ser alguien que te conoce

-Estúpido...

 _-Ya no puedo seguir mirando esa cara estúpida que tienes justo ahora_

-Te entrego mi más preciada posesión y así me lo agradeces.  
 _-No estoy enojada por eso idiota!..Es por lo que paso después.._

Ned tomo la servilleta con fuerza, todo parecía tomar sentido.

 _-Le confesé mis sentimientos al chico que me gusta pero parece que no lo entiende_

-Aquella noche, en su cumpleaños...

 _-Ned...me gustas_  
-Por que de repente te pusiste tan seria, Me haces sentir incomodo

- _Ned, el chico que le gusta a Mosely eres tú!_

 _-No se te cruzo por la mente, que la persona que me gusta, eres tu?_

-Soy yo...? -Dijo confundido.

Cookie y Lisa estaban de vuelta, pero se detuvieron a una distancia al observar lo inquieto que se encontraba su amigo, incluso parecía que hablaba consigo mismo.

Después de un rato, Ned había logrado comprender todo.

Las indirectas de Cookie y Lisa, incluso la propia Missy, se lo había gritado aquel día en el pasillo… y sobre todo lo callada que Moze lucia desde hace un tiempo.

-El chico que le gusta a Moze... SOY YO!

Exclamo con espanto, al asimilar lo que eso significaba.

* * *

*FIN DEL CAPITULO NUEVE*

finalmente Ned sabe que Moze esta enamorado de el... no mas vueltas lo prometo.

supongo que el siguiente capitulo lo encontraran muy interesante, pero en verdad espero no me odien después de leerlo..

Capitulo X. Excursion a Huffington


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO X. Excursion a Huffington**

* * *

-Sé lo que piensan! Creen que por ser estudiantes de 8° grado, los permisos ya no son necesarios…PERO ESTAN EN UN ERROR! -Les advirtió Crubbs, quitándose las gafas de sol.

Era el primer día y los chicos en verdad estaban entusiasmados, pero no por regresar a Polk. Habían esperado por esa excursión a Huffington desde hace mucho tiempo, era la tradición para los de octavo.

Era de esperarse que Lisa y Cookie planearan ir al jardín de rosas pero justo ahora, era algo incierto…o por lo menos así era desde que las cosas se pusieron extrañas, entre sus dos amigos.

-Simon, que crees que pase?

-No lo sé. Ned se ha visto muy serio, como si tuviera algo en mente. Recuerdas la ocasión en la que tenía que aprobar el proyecto de Sweeney?

-Sí. Estaba muy estresado (Efecto inhalador) ...pero muy concentrado en ello.

-Exacto!. Por ejemplo, esta mañana no me dirigió la palabra en todo el camino hasta aquí. Estaba distraído, mucho más de lo normal, era como si algo lo mantuviera ocupado.

Lisa le echo una mirada a Ned desde su lugar, normalmente estaba de buen humor, platicando con los chicos o pidiendo ayuda con los trabajos que no había alcanzado a terminar, pero ahora estaba de brazos cruzados sobre su pupitre. Cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado que el chico del manual, moría de sueño.

-Ustedes dos, allá atrás! -los llamo Crubbs. -Basta de susurros y presten atención! Si alguno de ustedes olvida el permiso, olvídense del "jardín de rosas" - termino el profesor, burlonamente.

Era lo mismo cada año, conocía la mecánica a la perfección, aunque no entendía como un simple jardín fuera el sitio favorito de los chicos.

La obra del "Niño salvaje" de Monet Gogan estaría en exposición, tal vez eso cambie las cosas este año.

* * *

-Lisa… Sé que suena estúpido, pero en verdad me gustaría que estemos juntas durante el paseo. -le suplico Moze.

Lisa esperaba a Cookie cada dia, ya que Monroe se tomaba las cosas muy en serio en Ciencias del hogar haciendo que los chicos ocuparan la hora completa.

En cuanto a Moze, era la alumna estrella de Chopsaw así que no era necesario salir tan tarde como el resto.

Por lo tanto era común que ambas chicas esperaran por sus amigos en el estacionamiento.

-No lo sé Jennifer. Simon y yo teníamos en mente ir al jardín de rosas… Además, que hay de Ned?

La castaña hizo gestos. De alguna u otra forma tenía que contárselo y sacarlo de su sistema o explotaría.

-... Es por el precisamente, que te pido esto. –Mascullo entre dientes. -Ned... Ya lo sabe.

-EN SERIO! Cómo? (Efecto inhalador)

En realidad eso le explicaba muchas cosas a Lisa.

-Es genial Jennifer! Después de todo el esfuerzo, al fin valió la pena! - la felicito al instante, aunque Moze parecía no estar muy alegre con eso.

\- No es lo que piensas. Es horrible!

-Por qué?

* * *

INICIO FLASHBACK

Esta mañana me tope a Seth en el pasillo y platicábamos acerca de la temporada de competencias interescolares.

Cuando de repente se detuvo para saludar.

-Bigby! Que tal tus vacaciones? -Grito desde el pasillo, mientras Ned estaba abriendo su casillero.

Imagínate la escena.

El chico se petrifico al verme y yo le mantuve la mirada por inercia, olvidando el hecho de que él ya lo sabía todo.

-...bien, que tal.. Tú? -le contesto dudoso con su mirada fija hacia mí.

-Excelente! Oye platicaba con Mosely acerca de las competencias estatales, será asombroso, no es así Jennifer?

-..Sí. Claro!...em debo irme… se me hace tarde para Ciencias.

FIN FLASHBACK

* * *

-Lo único que hice fue escapar de ahí, con la excusa más terrible que se me pudo ocurrir.

-Por qué estás tan nerviosa? No deberías estar feliz de que Ned al fin lo sepa.

-Se supone… pero no es así. Ahora ni siquiera puedo estar en el mismo sitio que el, sin sentirme asfixiada. Nunca pensé en lo que causaría mi brillante idea y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?

-Nada.. ( _Efecto inhalador_ ) -le contesto Lisa sonando despreocupada. -...Ya hiciste lo necesario. Tranquila, ahora solo depende de la reacción de Ned.

-( _Reacción?_ ) -pensó Moze con horror. Eso no la tranquilizaba en lo absoluto.

A pesar de que existía la remota posibilidad de que todo resultara bien, le aterraba la idea de confrontarlo.

-..Moze

Se escuchó de repente.

Era Ned, que estaba detrás de ella, causando que el temor de la chica se sintiera aún más real.

El y Cookie, las habían visto platicando en el estacionamiento pero no fue hasta que se encontraban muy cerca, cuando Ned se animó a llamarla.

-..Que mal!... Acabo de recordar que me necesitan en casa, los veo luego! -se despidió Moze con torpeza, alejándose lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Cookie se acercó a su novia con mirada de complicidad dando por hecho que él ya sabía lo que ocurría.

-Que creen que deba hacer chicos? - les pregunto Ned mirando hacia el camino que Moze había tomado.

Lisa no pudo evitar sentir indignación por su pregunta, ella conocía lo difícil que había sido toda esa situación para Moze. Así que Cookie opto por contestarle.

-No le des tantas vueltas amigo! - soltó despreocupado, ante la mirada represiva de su novia. – Bueno… a lo que me refiero es que deberías decirle lo que estás pensando justo ahora.

-( _Lo que estoy pensando ahora..)_

* * *

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana pero ni siquiera eso lograba molestarla. Fue el tono de Codolfish, que logro que la castaña finalmente abriera los ojos.

-..Bueno...- Contesto Moze con el celular sobre su oreja.

-Tuviste un buen descanso? - Era la voz amable de Lisa Zemo

-Algo así.. - contesto, aun adormilada.

\- Me alegra... ( _efecto inhalador_ )...pero que crees? EL AUTOBUS ESTA POR SALIR!

-QUE!? -reacciono, levantándose de golpe al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era.

-Te quedaste dormida? He intentado llamarte desde hace más de media hora!

-Date prisa! Crubbs empieza a ponerse histérico. -se escuchó decir a Cookie a lo lejos.

La chica colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a arreglarse. En verdad agradeció su manía por el control, ya que tenía todo listo desde la noche anterior, solo se puso algo apropiado y salió de su casa, lo más rápido que pudo.

Los autobuses se habían ido, pero Sweeney estaba en la entrada esperándola con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

-Disculpe, me quede dormida. -se lamentó la castaña.

-Que acaso no cuenta con una alarma para eso Srita. Mosely, que hay de sus padres?

-bueno... Hoy no había nadie en casa y... Normalmente no tengo problema con eso, así que no utilizo alarmas.

-Pues debería considerarlo! Ustedes dos, son bastante buenos en complicar las cosas…

-...Ustedes dos?

-Lo lamento Sr. Sweeney. -se disculpó Ned, apareciendo detrás de la chica.

-Esperen aquí! Iré a la dirección por los pases.- les dijo el profesor con seriedad.

-Espere! –Le grito Moze mientras el profesor se alejaba. – No nos deje aquí!

Finalmente no había remedio…los dos estaban a solas, y Moze se sentía acorralada.

Ned, no mostraba sensación alguna pero lucia muy cansado y la verdad era que no había podido conciliar el sueño como debía.

El chico se quitó la mochila y se sentó en los escalones de la entrada con resignación. Después de un rato él fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, siéntate...- Le sugirió con su acostumbrada amabilidad, señalándole un espacio junto a él.

Moze estaba muy nerviosa, pero lo más seguro era que el director tuviera problemas en entregarle los pases a Sweeney, así que le tomó la palabra pero lo hizo sentándose a espaldas de él, incluso se encorvo para abrazar su bolso, evitando hacer todo contacto visual con él.

 _-(Esto es patético_ ) –pensaba con frustración -( _debería hablarle con naturalidad…)_

En un instante de valor, se volteo toscamente, asustando un poco al chico.

-Oye...! Que bobo eres! cómo pudiste llegar tarde al paseo?-le dijo burlonamente.

-De que hablas? - contesto Ned extrañado. - En todo caso, no debería decirte lo mismo?

\- jeje... Ah si.. -balbuceo la castaña con torpeza, prefiriendo guardar silencio.

Ned, solo se contuvo a contestarle, no deseaba iniciar una pelea así que opto por mirarla con atención, como si intentara leerle el pensamiento o algo parecido.

-Que? …Que pasa? -le pregunto la chica muy nerviosa, sintiendo como sus mejillas la traicionaban.

-Moze... Hay algo que quiero preguntarte..

-NO! No, no..- Le contesto histérica, parándose de su sitio.

-Aun no te digo nada!

-Lo sé, pero no quiero escucharlo..

Era inevitable, el chico iba a tocar el tema.

-Escucha! lo siento… pero he sido llamado torpe por ustedes las últimas semanas y para serte franco no me agrada que hablen a mis espaldas, así que contéstame.

Ned tomo algo de aire, para levantarse quedando frente a la chica.

-... Realmente, soy yo... el que te gusta?

-aahhhhhh! Como puedes preguntarme algo así? Es demasiado directo...! - Sus mejillas estaban que ardían, así que se llevó sus manos al rostro para evitar que el chico lo notara.

-De que otra forma podría preguntártelo?

-No lo sé, debería haber otra forma!

-No existe otra forma, al menos no que yo sepa. Así que contéstame.. -Le dijo Ned con su clásica amabilidad. - Te lo estoy preguntando ahora, así que por favor se sincera conmigo y contéstame seriamente.

No había donde huir, Moze tomo su bolso y se lo puso en la cara, no quería siquiera seguir mirándolo.

-..Incluso cuando di mi mayor esfuerzo por decírtelo, lo tomaste como una broma. -le contesto finalmente. -Por qué haces que lo repita, justo en este momento, cuando estoy desvelada y atrasada para el paseo escolar.

Ned se llevó la mano a la cabeza, se sentía tonto y desconsiderado.

-... Acepto que no es un buen momento. -Le dijo algo apenado, rascándose la cabeza.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil arreglarlo con una simple disculpa. -le reclamo la chica.

-En realidad, tenía en cuenta que debíamos hablar sobre esto…pero me has estado evitando.

-Y que esperabas? Eres tan torpe!

-A eso me refiero! Siempre actúas de esa forma. Como iba a saberlo? Tal vez...pudiste hacerlo más obvio?

Moze reacciono con enfado, parándose de forma desafiante.

-OBVIO? Acaso no fui lo bastante obvia, al decírtelo directamente en la cara?

-je..je... tienes razón.. -Le contesto Ned torpemente.

A veces su torpeza llegaba a ser hiriente, pero eso confirmaba su teoría. El chico ni siquiera pensaba en esa posibilidad.

Sweeney estaba tardando más de la cuenta y Ned se había callado de repente. Moze esperaba que por algún milagro el profesor decidiera reprenderlos y mandarlos de vuelta a sus casas, o por lo menos que sucediera algo para evitarle esa pena.

-Dame...algo de tiempo... Lo pensare…- Dijo Ned de repente con tono serio.

Moze se incomodó al escucharlo. A que se refería con... "Lo pensare"?

-Qué pasa? Tú fuiste la que me dijo que lo pensara, recuerdas?-le dijo el chico, al notar su actitud.

Mosely hizo memoria, sobre aquel día en el que lo abandono en el festival y era cierto, eso fue lo último que le grito antes de irse.

-( _sé que fui yo la que le dijo que lo pensara, pero... si se vuelve así de serio conmigo, empieza a asustarme)._

Ned se paró cerca de la entrada, poniendo distancia entre los dos. Tal vez estaba cansado de esperar tanto o lo había echo para alejarse de ella y acabar con el tema, de cualquier forma Moze no pudo evitar sentirse algo preocupada.

-Nos iremos en auto! - les dijo Sweeney, encontrando a ambos muy callados. -Pasa algo? Normalmente los dos son muy habladores..

-No.. -le contesto Ned secamente, siguiendo al profesor hasta su auto.

-Srita. Mosely, nos acompaña? -le pregunto Sweeney, desconcertado por la extraña tensión.

-Sí..claro...

* * *

-Cookie, que paso con Ned? –le pregunto cabeza de coco, al notar que no estaba con ellos.

-Emm... Ned no..

-Ahí están! -Grito Crony, llamando la atención del resto de los alumnos.

Crony era el chico frustrado con la costura, que solía ser secuaz de Loomer. Después de que Loomer dejo la escuela, el chico había tomado un respiro, eso no significaba que su costumbre por ser molesto se había esfumado.

Ned y Moze se acercaban al grupo junto al profesor Sweeney. El resto de los chicos comenzaron a hablar acerca de ellos al verlos llegar, incluso algunos le hacían burla.

Sweeney estaba retrasado, así que se acercó a Crubbs para planear la división del grupo, dejando al par indefenso.

-Así que... Bigby! Al fin están saliendo. Es por eso que llegaron tarde a los autobuses. -Grito Crony llamando la atención del resto del grupo.

Moze negaba con la cabeza un tanto alarmada, ya era suficiente con haber confesado lo que sentía, ahora tenía que enfrentar las burlas de los demás.

-No salimos...-contesto Ned con severidad abriéndose el paso, dejando atrás a la chica un tanto desconcertada.

Tan pronto Crony y los demás dejaron de molestar, Lisa se apresuró para encontrase con ella.

-Que te paso? _(Efecto inhalador_ )

-Es horrible Lisa! El viaje hasta aquí fue demasiado largo! -se quejó la castaña, abrazándola sorpresivamente.

-En serio? Yo sentí que llegamos al museo muy rápido.- le contesto palmeándole la espalda.

-Es que tenía a Ned a mi lado todo el tiempo, sin decirnos ni una palabra. No podía ni respirar! Quiero volver a casa, creo que venir fue una mala idea...

-Ya basta! –Le dijo Lisa, haciéndola enmudecer.-Entiendo que sea aterrador, pero no anticipes las cosas ( _efecto inhalador_ ) ... Aun no sabes, lo que piensa!

-Es fácil de adivinar… nunca he sido más que una amiga para él, ni siquiera pudo imaginarse a el mismo como una opción, como podría ser una buena señal?

-bueno... Desde que se lo dijiste ha estado diferente contigo o no?

-Si... Distante, si es a lo que te refieres…

-(efecto inhalador) y tu por qué crees que este de esa forma?

Moze levanto los hombros con pesimismo.

-Ned es una persona amable. Si en verdad le desagrada la idea, no crees que ya te lo habría dicho? Además (efecto inhalador) no querías que te viera más como una chica y no como su amiga?

-Sí. -le contesto Moze con atencion

-Debido a tu esfuerzo, te has movido un paso más adelante. -le dijo Lisa muy sonriente.

Parecía tener sentido, Ned era un torpe en muchas cosas pero si sentía que algo estaba mal, se lo habría dicho y a pesar de estar distante con ella, era bastante claro que desde entonces no la ha tratado como lo hacía normalmente.

 _-(acaso estaba pensando… en mí?)_

Lisa la condujo hacia el resto del grupo, Crubbs empezaba a dar indicaciones.

\- Tienes razón Lisa! -le contesto finalmente la castaña, escuchándose más animada. -Entonces, que debería hacer ahora?

-Bueno... Por ahora, eso depende de Ned. -le contesto Lisa con gracia, esperando que Moze no se retractara nuevamente, pero como supuso la chica volvió a sentir pánico.

-Noo! Quiero ir a casa! -Grito, llamando la atención de todos.

Visto desde fuera, parecía que la castaña luchaba por irse mientras Lisa la tomaba del bolso intentando retenerla. Era una escena muy graciosa, tomando en cuenta la clara diferencia de estaturas entre las dos.

-A veces Moze se comporta como una lunática. -bromeo Cookie, mirando la escena desde lejos.

-Espero que entremos pronto, muero de sueño. -contesto Ned evadiendo el comentario, aunque lo hizo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, su claro signo de nerviosismo.

-Creí que llegaste tarde por dormir más de la cuenta. -Le dijo el moreno, siguiéndole el tema.

-No pude dormir en toda la noche.

-Pensando en Moze? -soltó Cookie con gracia.

-Ya cállate! -le contesto su amigo con molestia.

-Por qué me hablas de esa manera, que desconsiderado eres! -exclamo Cookie con exageración.

Ned prefirió no contestarle, solo tuvo que mentalizarse que las bromas de su amigo, no pararían… al menos no por ese día.

-Todos acérquense!- Los llamo Crubbs. - separamos las actividades en tres grupos. Así que reúnanse en el lado de su maestro guía al escuchar su nombre.

Sweeney estaba a cargo del primer pase al jardín botánico, el Sr. Wright del museo y Crubbs de la presentación de ninjas. Después de un largo rato cada grupo se dirigió a su actividad.  
Moze agradeció estar junto a Lisa en el grupo que iría al museo, la chica consideraba al Sr. Wright como un maestro genial.

Hasta ahora el recorrido marchaba bien, supongo que la compañía de Lisa la hacía sentir mejor.  
Sin embargo, el rato libre había llegado y sabía lo que eso significaba, convivir los cuatro, más bien, los dos… junto a la pareja.

Moze se había separado de Lisa para ir al baño pero al salir no la encontró por ningún sitio.

Habían quedado en el comedor pero en su lugar estaba Ned.

-No has visto a Lisa? -le pregunto tímidamente.

-No… y supongo que tú tampoco has visto a Cookie.

-No. Em.. Debería llamarlos… -Sugirió, buscando su teléfono dentro de su bolso.

-Lo más obvio es que estén en el jardín de rosas. No sé tú, pero yo no creo que esto haya sido casualidad.

-...tienes razón. -le dijo la castaña, al ver un mensaje de Lisa.

-(Estaré con Simon, no me odies. Los encontraremos más tarde. ANIMO!)

-Quieres algo de comer? -le pregunto Ned repentinamente

-No, estoy bien.

-Si... Igual yo...

Mosely no dejaba de tocarse las puntas del cabello una y otra vez. En cuanto a Ned, solo mantenía la mirada baja sin decir ni una palabra.

-( _maldición! Esto se siente raro. Lisa menciono que ahora estaba un paso adelante, pero esto para mí, es más bien retroceder aún más. Si pudiera volver el tiempo dejaría las cosas como estaban. Ambos siendo los mejores amigos, platicando horas sobre tonterías sin ninguna preocupación.  
Pero ahora, si abro la boca lo único que saldría es ese tema, tal vez no debí decirle que me gusta...)_

-Eso fue estupendo! Quiero hacerlo de nuevo! – Se escuchó decir a cabeza de coco.

El chico le contaba a Qwerly acerca del paseo en carroza por todo el parque. Crony y sus amigos escucharon su plática y comenzaron a molestar.

-Estas bromeando! Pasearas por todo el parque sobre eso. Te verás como un bobo! – le decían una y otra vez como burla.

El detalle estaba en que la carroza era tirada por un hombre vestido de ninja, así de bizarro pero cabeza de coco lo defendía como una experiencia única e irrepetible.

-Suena bobo... -le contesto Qwerly. –Pero, voy a intentarlo!

Ned y Moze lo habían escuchado todo, tanto que se miraron el uno al otro dejando la incomodidad a un lado.

Después de tanto tiempo sin hablarse, al fin parecían coincidir en algo.

* * *

-Me preocupa Simon ( _efecto inhalador_ ) espero que los dos estén mejor. Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos?

-No te preocupes. En algún momento tenían que estar en el mismo sitio, no pueden evitarse toda la vida. Además, de esa forma pasaríamos un rato a solas.  
El asunto lo tenía tan cansado que le había dicho algo lindo a Lisa sin pensarlo.

En parte tenía razón, la incomodidad entre ellos había cambiado las cosas. Pasar el rato con Lisa, tampoco era sencillo teniendo a Moze a su lado todo el tiempo.

-Estas segura, que los veremos aquí?- retomo el moreno con seriedad.

-Si! Jennifer me mando un texto diciéndome que los viéramos en el escenario de los ninjas. Que extraño (Efecto inhalador) estamos al otro lado del parque, como vendrían hasta aquí... Y tan rápido?

-Eso, lo hace más sencillo! -le dijo Cookie, apuntando hacia el carro improvisado, que se acercaba por el camino empedrado.

-Que están haciendo... En eso?-les pregunto Cookie, analizando el curioso transporte, tratando de no sonar grosero frente al ninja que tiraba de él.

-Es un carro antiguo tirado por una persona! -le contesto Moze muy entusiasmada.

-No es genial! -Agrego Ned, tan animado como la castaña.

-Si lo fue! lástima que el paseo fue corto.

-Qué te parece si tomamos el tour completo! -sugirió Ned. -Alfred me comento que incluye un performance de pelea ninja con armas.

-Eso suena estupendo! -Exclamo Moze llevándose las manos al aire.

-Alfred? ( _Efecto inhalador_ ) -interrumpió Lisa sin entender a que se referían.

-Sí, es el ninja que nos dio el paseo. No habla muy bien nuestro idioma pero nos dijo que podíamos llamarlo como quisiéramos.

\- Alfred! Jajaja no te parece bobo?- Le dijo Moze a la pareja, dándole un golpe a su acompañante.

Lisa solo volteo hacia su novio en busca de apoyo, pero él no entendía tampoco a lo que se referían.

-Bueno... Fue tu idea.- le dijo Ned dándole un puñetazo juguetón a su amiga

-De que hablas? -se defendió la chica. -Tu estuviste de acuerdo!

Ambos no dejaban de hablar sobre el recorrido, riéndose y molestándose el uno al otro.

Entonces Lisa no pudo evitar preguntarse, lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

-Parece que se están llevando muy bien. -Dijo Cookie adelantándose, por lo visto no era el único curioso.

-( _efecto inhalador_ ) Si…Entonces, ya están saliendo? Como una pareja?

Les tomo solo unos segundos, darse cuenta de la situación nuevamente.  
Puede que la incomodidad haya desaparecido por un momento debido al paseo, pero en realidad nada había cambiado.

-Emm no... -contesto Moze, volviendo a su actitud tímida.

-Tengo sed... - dijo Ned dirigiéndose a Cookie y Lisa. -Iré por algo de tomar. Decidan a donde iremos luego, mientras vuelvo.  
Lisa y Cookie trataron de no complicar las cosas, así que continuaron hablando con "normalidad" decidiendo a que sitio irían ahora.

Moze prefirió sentarse cerca del estanque, solo mirando como nadaban las carpas exóticas que habitaban el reducido espacio.

-(Esto solo demuestra que todo era mejor antes del tema de los sentimientos. Siendo sincera, extraño la forma en la que solíamos estar. Si las cosas van a seguir así de incomodas entre los dos, lo mejor será olvidarlo y tratar de que todo vuelva a ser como antes.)

Moze estaba convencida de que las cosas mejorarían, si se retractaba de sus palabras.

-Por qué tardara tanto Simon?

-( _Aun no vuelve?)_ -reacciono Moze, integrándose a sus amigos.

-Lo más seguro es que siga perdido en sus pensamientos. -comento Cookie.

-( _perdido en sus pensamientos?)_

-Lo pensare...

\- Qué pasa? Tú fuiste la que me dijo que lo pensara, recuerdas?

\- Jennifer? ( _Efecto inhalador_ ) Estas bien?

-Iré a buscarlo! -Alcanzo a gritarles mientras se alejaba en dirección a la cafetería.

Le tomo un rato encontrarlo.

Había una sección de productos extranjeros que estaba disponible para los visitantes del museo. Ned estaba de puntillas tratando de alcanzar una lata del estante más alto.

-Que estás haciendo? -Le pregunto Moze asustándolo

-... Encontré una lata de mejillones japoneses

-Mejillones… Japoneses?

-Sí… Dicen que son buenos. Pensaba comprarlo…ya sabes, para probar...

Moze se acercó al estante y tomo una lata sin dificultad, entregándosela al chico.

-Aquí tienes..

-Gracias...

En tan poco tiempo habían pasado de incomodidad, a tratarse cortésmente como un par de viejos desconocidos.

-( _Bien, este es el momento! solo dile que lo olvide todo que haga de cuenta que nada pasó_.)

-Me pediste que lo pensara...

-Ehh!?

-… y he estado haciéndolo muy seriamente. -le dijo Ned repentinamente, mirándola con expresión dura -... Si me preguntas si me gustas o no... Eres alguien que me gusta. Más que eso, eres la única persona con la que puedo estar emocionado de algo tan tonto, como subirse a una carroza tirada por un ninja...

Ned tomo la lata con fuerza, mirando aquellos ojos marrones que le devolvían el gesto con mucha atención.

-Pero, hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo que no puedo de repente pensar en ti como una novia…

Lo siento...

Era claro que el chico se sentía mal al respecto y por un momento no hubo respuesta pero sorpresivamente el rostro de su amiga se ilumino mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Jajajjaja por que estas tan serio bobo? Se siente raro! -le dijo dándole un fuerte codazo, haciendo que el chico se quejara del dolor.

-Ey! -exclamo, sobándose el golpe. -Por qué es raro?

-No importa! Olvídalo! De hecho vine hasta aquí, para decirte lo mismo.

-Eh!?

-Sí, de ahora en adelante haz como si nada hubiera pasado, está bien?

-Moze... - La llamo Ned preocupado, su actitud era sospechosa.

-Vamos! Apúrate y compra tus mejillas.. mojillones... Bueno, esas cosas japonesas. Nos están esperando! – le dijo la chica empujando a su amigo hasta el mostrador.

Si bien era cierto que los esperaban desde hace mucho, la actitud de su amiga era extraña. Eso le preocupaba, lo que menos deseaba era herirla.

-Moze?

-Me adelantare… no tardes!

-Esperaa! …MOZE!

La castaña corrió hacia la puerta, dejando al chico atrás sin prestarle atención.

* * *

-Simón, mejor vamos a buscarlos- Sugirió Lisa finalmente.

La chica pensaba darles algo tiempo, pero ya se habían tardado demasiado y pronto Crubbs los llamaría para reagruparse.

-No creo que sea necesario. – Le contesto Cookie, al ver que Moze acercándose.

-(efecto inhalador) Jennifer donde se habían metido? – Le pregunto extrañada por su extraño semblante. - Que paso con Ned?

-Ned... Mejillones...- contesto Mosely con dificultad.

Lisa volteo hacia Cookie en busca de una explicación, pero el moreno tampoco entendía a lo que se referia.

-Moze, donde esta Ned?- Le pregunto el moreno.

-Ned, mejillones japoneses...

Después de decir eso, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.  
Lisa se acercó a la chica, intentando entender lo que decía, pero esta solo alcanzaba a repetir mejillones japoneses entre sollozos.

-Qué pasa con los mejillones? Que te pasa a ti? -Le pregunto Lisa algo histérica.

-...Mejillones...

Cookie se mantuvo a su lado pero no pudo evitar pensar en los mejillones.

-...sabias que los mejillones japoneses son los mejores! Es cuche que son deliciosos -Comento el moreno a manera de dato curioso.

-Ahora no, simón... –lo reprendió Lisa, tratando consolar a la chica.

-( _él fue sincero conmigo, pero no importa lo que pase. Ser rechazada directamente, no deja de doler...)_

Ned la había seguido al salir de la tienda, pero al verla llorar no pudo atreverse a intervenir.  
Se mantuvo detrás de uno de los señalamientos del jardín, sosteniendo una bolsa plástica que contenía su lata de mejillones japoneses.

Jennifer Mosely tenía el corazón roto y era debido a el…

FIN DEL CAPITULO X.

* * *

Lamento haberme ausentado, espero les agrade el giro en la historia

dejen sus reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO XI. Amigos?**

* * *

-Chicos! ¿alguno de ustedes sabe que le pasa a Moze? - pregunto cabeza de coco con mucha curiosidad.

Por lo regular, Moze contestaba con desdén ante las torpes burlas de Crony y compañía, pero ahora todos estaban en la cafetería disfrutando del almuerzo y la chica estaba ignorándolos por completo, sumergida en lo que parecía un intento de surimi.

Ned también se había percatado de ello, pero ante la mirada represiva de Lisa Zemo prefirió no opinar nada al respecto y simulo concentrarse en el menú.

Cookie sintió pena por él y movió los hombros como respuesta ante la pregunta del pobre cabeza de coco, quien al notar la falta de atención regreso a su lugar junto a Qwerly, dejando al trio en el mostrador.

-Vaya! Al parecer si metiste la pata en esta ocasión amigo.

Le dijo Cookie, moviendo la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo.

-...pero...tú fuiste el que me aconsejo decir "lo que pensaba ese momento" -Le reprocho el Ned, por su consejo.

Durante todo ese rato Lisa se había mantenido callada, pero el comentario de Ned la hizo enfadar.

-En verdad eres una persona insensible Ned Bigby!

Ambos muchachos fijaron toda la atención en ella.

-Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así?

Ned le echo una mirada disimulada a Moze desde su sitio. Estaba sentada al fondo de las mesas públicas, jugando con su almuerzo, pareciendo desconectada del resto.

\- ( _efecto inhalador_ ) Que pasa contigo? ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

Ned empezó a sentirse avergonzado, las palabras de Lisa eran muy directas y parecían surtir efecto.

-No... No se trata de eso...-le contesto algo contrariado. -No es porque me guste o no...

-Entonces, ¿qué es? -intervino Cookie perdiendo la paciencia.

Su amigo tardo un poco en buscar algo bueno que decirles, en realidad no se veía muy convencido.  
Cuando de repente se le ocurrió una mejor forma de explicarse.

-Miren! -Exclamo con astucia, tomando un trozo del surimi de Cookie.

El moreno resguardo el resto de su almuerzo entre sus brazos, mirando a su amigo con desconfianza.

Ned omitió el gesto y con la otra mano tomo uno de sus rollos.

-Imaginen que de repente empezaran a tratar a este surimi como si fuera un Rollo california, ¿les parece lógico? ... Lo que quiero decir... es que el Rollo california en verdad puede ser surimi?... ¿Si me entienden?

-Eso no tiene sentido... -Contesto Cookie, a secas.

-Acaso, ¿estas comparándola con un simple surimi? -Dijo Lisa subiendo el tono.

-Siii! ¡Bueno... noo! Lo que trato de decir es que...

-Eres un torpeee!

Cookie reacciono manteniéndose entre los dos. Por un lado, intentando calmar a su chica, pero las disculpas bobas de Ned no lo ayudaban mucho.

-jajaja Parece que la novia de Cook enloqueció! - se burló Crony, al ver como Ned luchaba por intentar esquivar los manotazos de Lisa.

Moze levanto la vista con pesimismo. Pronto volverían a los autobuses y todo habrá terminado, al menos por ese día...

* * *

Ya era tiempo de regresar, sin embargo, algo extraño pasaba en el estacionamiento, ya que el chofer estaba en la puerta del bus impidiendo el paso.

-Se me ha informado que no tienen la autorización para subir a los buses, hasta nuevo aviso. -Se explicó el conductor, con su molesta voz pasiva.

-Pero que hay de nuestras cosas? ¡Mi desayuno está dentro del autobús! -Dijo Seth con bastante seriedad.

-Seth! Son más de las 6, ¿porque tendrías tu desayuno en el autobús? – le pregunto Suzie

-Lo empaque esperando el tiempo adecuado para comérmelo... pero es muy difícil saber cuál es el momento correcto, así que termine olvidándolo.

-Y que te hace pensar que este es el mejor momento? -le pregunto Moze metiéndose en la plática.

De alguna forma, Suzie Crabgrass en verdad se lo agradecía.

-( _Efecto de viento_ ) No lo sé, pero si me salto el desayuno mi madre me matara.

-( _Y pensar que estaba interesada en este chico... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso hay otras cosas mucho peores)_ -pensaba la castaña, haciendo gestos raros, cosa que asusto un poco a la pareja.

-Emm...Que ocurre? ( _efecto inhalador_ ) -pregunto Lisa, omitiendo lo anterior.

-No podemos subir a los autobuses, hasta que alguno de los profesores nos autorice. -Le contesto Suzie.

-Es muy tarde! ¡se supone que estaríamos de vuelta a las 6 en punto esto nos atrasara demasiado! -Se quejó Moze.

-Y me temo que continuara de esa forma! -Exclamo Crubbs abriéndose paso entre los alumnos.

-De que habla? -Le pregunto Ned desde lejos.

Cookie se había detenido cerca de los señalamientos para descansar; había sido un día muy largo y los pies lo mataban.

Moze noto su presencia pero evito voltear hacia ellos, a diferencia de Lisa que vislumbro a su chico desde la distancia.

-Verán, surgieron leves problemas con el autobús.

-El carburador está muerto! -le interrumpió el chofer, creyendo hacer lo correcto, pero Crubbs le lanzo una mirada fulminante haciendo que guarde silencio.

-Uhhhh! ¿Eso significa que nos quedaremos aquí? para siempre!? -Exclamo un asustadizo cabeza de coco.

-No exageres chico! Solo se tomará un día... una día y medio para ser exactos.

-Genial! ¡Dormiremos en el estacionamiento como indigentes! -Grito Crony, celebrando junto a sus compinches.

-Temo arruinarle el sueño, pero todo está solucionado. -los detuvo el profesor Sweeny.

-Nos quedaremos en _Woodside_. El profesor Wright tuvo la iniciativa de conseguir tres cabañas para pasar la noche.

-Woodside!? ¡Estupendo! Justo cuando creía que este tonto viaje no podría empeorar -susurro Mosely con impotencia.

-Tranquila! Solo será una noche, todo estará bien ( _Efecto inhalador_ )

* * *

Las cabañas no estaban nada mal, el problema era que solo había tres ellas así que la división era obvia. Una de chicas, la otra de chicos y una sola para los tres profesores.

Al menos había demasiados sacos para dormir de otra forma hubiera resultado incomodo incluso compartir eso.

-Moze... -la llamo Ned un tanto dudoso.

-Que quieres con ella? -salió Lisa Zemo a la defensiva, al ver la cara seria de su amiga.

Había evitado contacto con Ned desde lo que paso, por lo tanto, verlo ahora no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Lisa... Ven aquí! -la llamo Cookie apartándola de Moze, para darles un poco de espacio.

-Vaya! Viaje juntos... -Exclamo Cookie con sarcasmo.

-Disculpa Simon, pero ya sabes, no podemos dejarlos a solas. Eso complicaría aún más las cosas... ¿No?

Ambos le echaron un vistazo a sus amigos, que solo estaban de frente sin decirse ni una palabra. Ned se rascaba la cabeza, confundido mientras Moze mantenía su semblante insípido.

-Creo que tienes razón... -Le dijo Cookie, al ver la tensión entre los dos.

-Hmmm... Yo... Lo siento mucho. - Soltó Ned, sin saber que más decir.

-No crees que con una disculpa es más que suficiente? -le contesto Moze algo ofendida por su falta de sensibilidad.

-Disculpa...lo que quiero decir es que... Lo menos que deseo es herir tus sentimientos...

-Entonces olvídalo! ¡No tienes que hacer esto! -le dijo, levantando un poco la voz. -De cualquier forma, un surimi no puede ser un rollo california...  
-Ehm... escuchaste eso? Acepto que me equivoque al usarlo como ejemplo. - dijo sintiéndose torpe por considerarlo. - ...lo importante, es que pareces estar bien... jeje.

-¿¡Bien!? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso idiota?

-A eso voy, no importa lo que diga... Lo vas a tomar a mal...

-No tienes que decir nada! ¡Solo olvida lo que paso!

Moze se tranquilizó un poco. Después de su fallida confesión, se convenció de que olvidar todo aquello sobre "sus sentimientos" era lo mejor.

-En el futuro... No vuelvas a mencionar nada sobre esto.

-...Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces lo hare.

-Excelente, ¡buen chico! -contesto Moze con alivio, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza, cual perrito amaestrado.

Ned la miro con molestia al sentirse tratado como mascota y la verdad era que Moze era más alta que él, así que el gesto era bastante gracioso.

-...así es como tratas al chico que te gusta... -Susurro para sí mismo, pero no pasó desapercibido por su amiga.

-Qué dijisteee? - le grito, jalándole el cabello con fuerza.

-Estás loca! Ahhhg! ¡eso dolió!

-Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

-Qué extraño es escucharte diciendo algo así

-Idiotaa!

-Parece que se llevan bien... -Dijo Cookie observando cómo se gritaban el uno al otro.

-...Si...ambos están de vuelta a la normalidad. Supongo que eso cuenta como una reconciliación ( _Efecto inhalador_ ).

* * *

 _-Solo olvida lo que paso!_

 _..._

-( _Aunque le dije eso, puedo hacerlo realmente? Olvidarlo todo, incluye mi confesión... Incluso mi amor por Ned_ )

La cabaña de las chicas era levemente más grande que la de los chicos, lo bueno era que a pesar de que todos los sacos de dormir estuvieran agrupados al centro, no se sentía como si estuviera una sobre otra, era confortable y vaya que era mucho decir.

Las luces se habían apagado desde hace un rato, pero Moze aún seguía despierta. Lisa se volteo hacia ella al notarlo.

-Estoy sorprendida, sabes...

Moze solo sonrió un poco ante el comentario

-Hablo de tu actitud hace un momento...frente a Ned.

-Este viaje debía ser diferente, pero tuve un día terrible... Aun así, tuve que hacerme la tonta sobre todo frente a él.

-Mmm... Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? ( _Efecto inhalador_ )

-Sobre qué?

-Te rendirás? Sobre... tus sentimientos

-No hare nada. No importa lo mucho que haga, si un surimi no puede ser un Rollo california.

-Otra vez, con eso... El punto es que mañana tendremos todo el día libre hasta que reparen el autobús. Si no quieres estar con Ned, puedes venir conmigo. Estoy segura que Simon...

-Está bien. -le dijo Moze cortándola. - Lisa, solo ve con Cookie, no quiero molestarlos.

-( _efecto inhalador_ ) No es molestia. Además, ¿que pasara contigo?

-No lo sé, tal vez me una a Suzie y Seth por un rato. Aunque igual el estar con Ned, no es que importe demasiado.

Lisa la miro con desconfianza, toda la tarde se ha tratado de Ned, no entendía como Moze podía decirle eso.

-Si quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad y ya le pedí que olvidara el asunto...No tendrá sentido si empiezo a evitarlo, ¿no crees?

Lisa entendió a lo que se refería, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse mal.

-Jennifer... Discúlpame

-Uh? ¿Por qué? -Se extrañó la castaña, incorporándose de su saco de dormir, para mirarla mejor.

-Por qué siento como si te hubiera empujado a confesar muy pronto tus sentimientos hacia Ned y ... _(Efecto inhalador_ ) me siento responsable por el resultado...

-De que estas hablando? Yo fui la que decidió confesarse...

-Pero...

\- Al contrario. Te estoy muy agradecida ya que siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme.

\- No es nada, lo hago con gusto.

-Jajaja que melosa.

Ambas chicas empezaron a darse cumplidos la una a la otra, molestando a las otras chicas que trataban de dormir.

-¡Quieren ustedes dos, par de bobas, callarse de una buena vez! -les grito Missy, tapándose aún más con su saco de dormir.

-( _Tal vez las cosas no han sido como las esperaba pero a pesar de todo, deprimirme no me llevara a ningún lado. Debo disfrutar lo que queda del viaje.)_

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de los chicos Ned no podía conciliar el sueño.

-¿Crees que Moze, este bien?

-... –

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Cookie?

El moreno estaba profundamente dormido, así que estaba solo con sus pensamientos.

...

 _-No tienes que decir nada! ¡Solo olvida lo que paso!_

 _..._

-Moze... - la menciono, recordando lo que le había pedido esa tarde -Que problemática...

El chico solo sonrió cálidamente y trato de descansar, mañana sería un largo día.

* * *

-buenos días -los saludo Moze más animada.

Lisa venia detrás de ella. Aunque lo habían platicado con anterioridad, prefirió mantenerse cerca en caso de que Moze necesitara su apoyo.

\- Buenos días! -le contesto Cookie. Mientras Ned bostezaba.

El chico no había dormido adecuadamente y los ronquidos no le ayudaban, quien iba a pensar que cabeza de coco fuera muy ruidoso al dormir.

-Ya despierta torpe! -Le dijo la chica dándole un golpe en la frente.

-Eso duele... -Le contesto Ned con molestia.

-Si no te apuras, te dejaremos atrás. -bromeo, sonriéndole con naturalidad.

Por un momento, el chico pensó que había sido con sarcasmo, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado entre los dos.

-Compremos algunos bocadillos ( _efecto inhalador_ ) -sugirió Lisa, apuntando hacia un pequeño puesto del centro.

Mientras tanto algo llamo la atención de Mosely. Era una vitrina con guías y revistas locales, pero en una de ellas estaba el vocalista de _Codolfish_ , Martin Chris.

-NED! -Grito eufórica, haciendo que el chico dejara su banderilla a un lado.

-Qué pasa?

-Mira esto! - le dijo con emoción, entregándole la revista que había comprado.

-Es... MARTIN CHRIS!

-Siii! ¡Pero mira! Es una revista local. Al parecer tuvo un concierto en Burbank y paso por Woodside, visitando varios sitios. ¡Mira! Incluso se tomó fotografías en el _memorial park._

-...y pensar que este lugar me parecía antiguo y aburrido.

El encargado del puesto no lo tomo con gracia.

-Lo siento... -Se disculpó el chico, alejandose de ahí para mirar la revista con más detalle.

-Sabes, ¡seria genial visitar todos los lugares en donde Martin estuvo!

-Sii! Y tal vez podríamos tomarnos fotos... Como en la revista.

-Sii! Me parece genial. ¡Entonces vamos!

Ned estaba muy entusiasmado, pero, de repente se detuvo, como considerándolo.

-...yo quiero ir, solo si no te molesta...ir conmigo.

En su mente, Ned trataba de ser considerado, pero Moze lo tomo como... _"recordar lo que le pidió que olvidara"_

-Te dije que no te preocuparas por eso. -mascullo entre dientes, luchando por no iniciar una discusión.

-Muy bien. -Contesto Ned, continuando con la revista. -En realidad, así quiero que sea. -Agrego sin mirarla.

-( _ahora de qué demonios está hablando_ ) -pensó algo confundida. -Entonces, ¿vamos?

-Si! ¡Vamos!

-Está bien. Menos mal que traje mi cámara.

-Si! Yo también cargue la mía, así que tendremos una más en caso de necesitarla.

-Parece que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. - dijo Lisa al ver como Ned y Moze se alejaban muy entusiasmados.

-Qué alivio. -Le contesto Cookie.

Si no había razón para preocuparse, sería más sencillo volver a la normalidad.

* * *

-¡Vamos apúrate a tomar la foto, me veo estúpido! -La apresuro Ned.

Ambos habían visitado todos los puntos donde Martin Chris se había fotografiado, incluso probaron el helado de un restaurante local al que asistió.

Pronto el autobús estaría listo y estaban en el _memorial park_ sacando las ultimas fotografías en su lista.

-Jajaja te ves como un idiota, con esa pose!

-Ya cállate! Luego vas tú!

-( _A pesar de todo, aun me gusta este idiota! ¿Que tan convencida puedo estar sobre olvidarlo?)_

-Ya?- le pregunto Ned, acalambrado por estar en cuclillas por mucho tiempo.

-Eh? Si... Si ya está.

-Bien, ahora vas tú.

-Disculpa... -Lo llamo un grupo de chicas. -Nos podrías tomar una foto?

-Si... Claro. -Contesto Ned con amabilidad, tomando la cámara de una de ellas.

Moze solo se hizo a un lado.

-Bien... ¿En dónde?

-No sé, ¿que nos recomiendas? -Le pregunto una de las chicas, sonriéndole excesivamente.

-Emm... No lo sé. La verdad es que no somos de aquí.

-En serio? ¿De dónde vienes? -Le pregunto con curiosidad.

-De Santa Clara.

-Es genial! Sera nuestro siguiente punto.

-Siii! -Exclamaron las otras dos chicas.

Moze no pudo evitar sentirse molesta, esas chicas estaban siendo muy "amigables" con su...amigo.

Una de ellas se dio cuenta de la cara de Mosely y le pidió rápidamente a Ned que les tomara la foto para poder continuar su camino.

-Gracias! Que amable. Vámonos chicas!

Ned continuo con la revista para buscar el siguiente punto. Mientras Moze miraba como se alejaban.

-Qué lindo chico!

-Siii! Pero quien será ella. ¿Su novia?

-Nah! No lo creo es muy alta para ser su novia.

-Gracioso, no?

-( _que es tan gracioso sobre mí?)_ pensaba con molestia.

-Mira es punto también sale en la revista! – le decía Ned apuntándole un viejo puesto, pero ella no le prestaba atención.

 _-(incluso una extraña es incapaz de verme como su novia. Tal vez entiendo por qué Ned me rechazo. Eso significa, que si no puedo ser su novia...no tiene sentido que siga sintiendo lo mismo por el)_

-Moze? -La llamo Ned, algo preocupado. De repente se veía desanimada.

-Ahh! Si. -Reacciono sonriente. - Es mi turno! ( _ahhg! Solo olvídalo y piensa que nada a ocurrido_ ) - se repitió a ella misma, dándose ánimos.

-...Creo que, ya es hora se regresar.

-Tienes razón. Debemos reunirnos con los demás Llamare a Cookie.

Moze metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se petrifico al darse cuenta que su cartera no estaba en su sitio.

-Qué te pasa? -Le pregunto Ned al ver su expresión.

-Mi cartera... La perdí.

-Queee! Estas segura?

-Si... Tampoco está en mi bolso.

-Si regresamos por el camino que tomamos hoy, tal vez la encontremos.

-olvídalo! Ademas solo me quedaban como 40 dólares.

-40 DOLARES! ¿Sabes lo que puedes comprar con eso? ¡Torpe! No seas tan pesimista.

El chico se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar sobre la acera y detrás de los arbustos.

-Ya déjalo, tenemos que regresar. Además, si llegamos tarde y juntos, empezaran a crear rumores sobre nosotros otra vez.

-Que digan lo que quieran!

-Eh?

-En lugar de perder el tiempo, deberías apresurarte y encontrarla.

-( _Ned...)_

-Cómo es?

-Verde y redonda, con una estrella amarilla en uno de los lados.

-Ok. Buscare por los arbustos, tu ve de aquel lado...

Cuando volteo para darle indicaciones, la chica estaba empezando a lagrimar.

-Tanto te gustaba esa cartera? – le pregunto, pensando que la chica exageraba.

-No es eso idiota!

-Idiota! Por qué me insultas. No deberías ser grosera cuando la gente está siendo buena contigo.

-Ya cállate! - le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con el borde de sus mangas.

-( _justo cuando decidí olvidarlo. por qué actúa tan tierno conmigo...)_

-Qué te pasa? -le pregunto Ned, extrañado por su rara actitud.

Cuando algo llamo su atención, olvidando el drama de su amiga.

-Moze! - la dijo, dándole un fuerte codazo.

-Aaahg! ¡Eso duele idiota!

La chica se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta que el vocalista de _Codolfish_ estaba frente a sus narices.

-Hola! ¿Buscaban esto?

-Mi cartera! -Exclamo Moze al ver su pequeña cartera en manos de Martin Chris.

-Usted es Martin... Chris, vocalista de la mejor banda del mundo. -Soltó Ned, con emoción.

-Vaya muchas gracias! Me halaga que les guste nuestro trabajo.

-Gustarnos... Es poco... -dijo Mosely ganando la mirada fulminante de Ned.

-Chris! Encontraste al dueño. -Exclamo una mujer rubia y guapa, apareciendo detrás de él.

-Si cariño!

-Cariño? - susurro Moze.

-Martin Chris, es casado! - agrego Ned.

-Chicos, ella es mi esposa Gwen Paltrow. Justo ahora estamos en busca de un taxi, vamos al centro. ¿A dónde van ustedes?

-Igual! Es decir... Venimos con nuestro grupo y nos reuniremos también en el centro.

-Si gustan pueden venir con nosotros. ¡Tu! chico.

-Si! -contesto Ned robóticamente.

-Por favor, ayúdame a buscar un taxi

-Si claro!

Martin y Ned caminaron hacia la calle principal, en busca de un taxi.

Dejando a ambas esperando junto a la acera.

\- Están de vacaciones? -le pregunto Moze algo dudosa pero la esposa de Martin, le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Algo parecido. A Chris le gusta mucho este sitio, estábamos de paso camino a Riverside y se le ocurrió que pasáramos el día aquí. Puede parecer algo intimidante, pero es una persona muy sencilla y amable.

Moze estaba algo sorprendida ya que _Codolfish_ no era caracterizada principalmente por ser una banda tranquila.

-Ya veo... ¿Cómo se conocieron? Si no es inapropiado que lo pregunte...

-Claro que no. Nos conocimos en la preparatoria, estudiamos juntos.

-Oooh! Así que salen desde entonces.

-No en realidad, Chris me dijo que me amaba, pero lo rechace inmediatamente. -le conto, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. - porque antes siempre habíamos sido los mejores amigos y nunca había pensado en el de esa forma.

De alguna forma, Moze estaba pensando que su historia con Ned era algo similar.

-Pero ahora, estamos casados y pronto tendremos un hijo.

-wow! ¡felicidades!

-Muchas gracias. Eso solo demuestra que nunca se está completamente seguro del destino de una persona...

-ohh ya veo... Supongo que surimi, si puede ser rollo california, ¿cierto?

-Disculpa? - le pregunto la esposa, sin entender lo que la chica decía.

-No es nada. -Se rio la castaña al darse cuenta de lo tonto que debió haber sonado. -Vamos! -Le dijo, tomándola del brazo. Los chicos finamente habían conseguido un taxi.

* * *

...

 _-No puedo pensar en ti como una novia.  
_

 _-Lo siento..._

 _..._

-( _Incluso, yo no me enamore de Ned de inmediato, puede que su respuesta ahora sea un "lo siento". Tal vez poco a poco, mientras vaya pasando el tiempo, obtenga una respuesta diferente.)_

-Llegan tarde! -les dijo Cookie al verlos.

-Lo sentimos!

-Que paso con el autobús?

-( _efecto inhalador_ ) ya está en camino, no se preocupen están a tiempo.

La pareja fue por bocadillos en lo que llegaba el autobús.

-Sabes que es lo genial de este poblado? -Le pregunto Ned a Moze con curiosidad.

\- Encontrarse con el vocalista de tu banda favorita. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Ned la miro con gracia, aunque era verdad eso había sido algo único e irrepetible.

-Si... ¡Aunque yo me refería a eso! -Le dijo señalándole la vista.

Desde ese sitio, se podían ver las luces de las casas, todo combinado con un hermoso cielo estrellado.

-Woow! ¡Que hermoso! -Exclamo la castaña.

-Sí, lo es.

Por un momento todo parecía estar perfecto. Habían visto a su cantante favorito y estaba al lado de la persona con la quería estar, observando el cielo estrellado.

-( _Creo que... no hay necesidad de forzarme a olvidarlo justo ahora)_

-..Ned?

-hmm?

-Perdón, pero temo que debo retractarme de mis palabras sobre _"olvidarlo todo y hacer como si nada ocurrió"_.

Ned la miro con atención, a que se debía ese cambio de actitud

\- Porque no importa lo que pase, aun me gustas... -Moze estaba muy avergonzada, pero sentía que era necesario decírselo. -... Solo quiero que lo tengas en mente.

-Ah... Si... – le contesto el chico con dificultad.

-Qué clase de respuesta es esa? -le pregunto la castaña algo decepcionada.

-Es que... Siempre dices las cosas repentinamente.

-No! el problema es que eres un torpe.

-¿¡Torpe!? ¿Quién fue la que perdió su cartera?

-Eso es diferente!

-Qué diferencia hay?

Ambos continuaron peleando sobre lo mismo por un rato, hasta que Lisa y Cookie llegaron.

-El autobús esta aquí! -Les aviso Qwerly.

-( _Bobo... ¡Ya verás! Hare que te arrepientas de haberme dicho, lo siento!)_

*FIN DEL CAPITULO XI*

* * *

Hola agradezco los reviews.

Puede que me haya tardado mucho para llegar a este punto pero es con la intención de hacerlo mas dinámico.

concuerdo en que no es tan facil querer a alguien que no te corresponde, pero en ocasiones eso puede cambiar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII. Simulacros, imprevistos y cambios repentinos.**

* * *

-Srita Mosely!... Supongo que debo felicitarla. No había aparecido por aquí desde el año pasado.

Moze soltó una sonrisa forzada. Crubbs percibió su actitud y se quitó las gafas para mirarla mejor.

-Algún problema? -le pregunto.

Por lo general la chica reaccionaba a la defensiva ante sus acertados comentarios.

-No, para nada... Y lamento mi comportamiento durante la práctica. ¡No volverá a pasar! -se disculpó con seriedad.

Ella solo deseaba irse y tal vez si se disculpaba con anticipación, eso le restaría algunos minutos al sermón acostumbrado de Crubbs.

-Está bien. - asintió el subdirector muy extrañado. -A propósito, ¿Que sucedió con Crabgrass? ¿Por qué tomaste el control?

-Dirga me lo pidió! -Aclaro. - Mando a Suzie a la banca por estar algo... "Distraída" -agrego la castaña con molestia. -... ¿Ya me puedo ir?

-Está bien, ¡te dejare ir! Por ahora...- le advirtió Crubbs. -Pero antes, pasa por la bodega y tráeme el expediente de séptimo.

Moze rodo los ojos en señal de fastidio. Detestaba hacerle los mandados, pero en esta ocasión le había dado tan solo una advertencia. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la pequeña bodega, en realidad estaba en la misma oficina.  
Para su sorpresa, Ned se encontraba ahí. Tan distraído y holgazán como siempre, lo más probable era que Crubbs lo obligara a apilar esas cajas, como castigo.

Se disponía a tocar la puerta para hacer notar su presencia, pero el chico ya se había dado cuenta.

-De nuevo la malhablada jugadora? -Le pregunto divertido, a manera de saludo.

-Algo así... -respondió con indiferencia. -Crubbs me mando por el expediente de séptimo. -Se apresuró a decir, con notoria falta de gracia.

El chico se inclinó para tomar el folio de una de las cajas que estaban a su alcance y se lo entregó.

-Gracias. -Le contesto ella, sin inmutarse de su tarea.

-Me parece que estas excesivamente animada este día. -comento Ned con sarcasmo.

-Si ya lo creo! por eso estoy aquí...- admitió Mosely mientras se disponía a salir de la bodega, pero inesperadamente Ned dejo a un lado su trabajo para acercarse.

-Siento como si ya hubiéramos pasado por esto...

-Como? Tú en la bodega y yo viniendo de mensajera de Crubbs. -Bromeo Moze de forma astuta, tratando de ignorar lo incomodo que era para ella, su inesperada cercanía.

-Si! -asintió Ned con gracia. -Pero por alguna razón, se siente diferente, ¿no crees? - la cuestiono con una expresión de serenidad en su rostro.

Moze se sintió muy confusa, le resultaba difícil entenderlo. Desde que decidió confesarle lo que sentía, Ned parecía actuar despreocupado muy ajeno a sus sentimientos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero de repente se le ocurría decir cosas como esa.

-( _De que rayos habla?)_ -pensaba la chica intentando mantenerle la mirada.

-MOSELY! -la llamo Crubbs.

El subdirector había entrado de repente encontrándolos muy cerca el uno del otro.

Ambos se separaron al instante.

La reacción de la chica fue de entregar el expediente para salir rápidamente de la oficina.  
Ned no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo cómico de su comportamiento, pero intento ocultarlo continuando con su trabajo.

Crubbs tenía el expediente en sus manos, pero permaneció ahí y no parecía tener la intención de irse.

-...Acaso detecto algo de tensión del tipo romántica por aquí? -le pregunto Crubbs con picardía, sin quitar la vista del folio.

Ned se detuvo para echarle una mirada inquisidora, pero a pesar de ello le causaba mucha curiosidad.

-Por qué lo dice?

Crubbs dibujo una sonrisa exasperante en su rostro. Era como si su respuesta fuera bastante obvia, pero no lo era, al menos no para Ned Bigby.

-Siempre actúan tan despreocupados. Ohh juventud! -Exclamo Crubbs sonando melancólico. -Te diré algo Bigby, verlos discutir es de los más divertido que he visto, ¡pero esto!- exclamo Crubbs señalándole el lugar. - ...esto es nuevo!

Ned lo pensó por un segundo.

Era exactamente a lo que se refería al hablar con Moze hace un momento. Ambos seguían siendo los mismos chicos que hace un año, pero por alguna razón la relación entre ellos se podía sentir diferente ahora.

-Te gusta, ¿no es así? - aseguro Crubbs, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-... No lo sé, somos buenos amigos y de repente el que salgamos...

El chico empezaba a sentirse en confianza, tanto que por un momento había olvidado que estaba en presencia del molesto subdirector Crubbs.

-Ahhhg! ¿Por qué estoy hablándole de esto? -Gruño con espanto.

-...Y yo que pensaba que era solo cuestión de tiempo. -Comento el subdirector haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

El chico volvió su atención al montón de cajas. No deseaba continuar con el tema.

-...Testaruda! pero graciosa... -concluyo Crubbs soltando una risa burlona mientras salía de la bodega.

En el fondo Ned siempre había pensado que su amiga era bastante divertida.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo de tan solo pensar en esa expresión divertida en el rostro de la chica.

\- ( _graciosa...)_

* * *

-Escuche que estas de nuevo a cargo del equipo? _(Efecto inhalador_ ) -le pregunto Lisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Que rápido vuelan los rumores! ...Solo fue por el entrenamiento. -Aclaro la castaña con apatía.

-Ya veo... Entonces, ¿crees que Dirga quiera devolverte el puesto? -inquirió la chica dándole ánimo.

-No lo creo... Solo lo hizo por que Crabgrass estaba jugando pésimo. ¡Qué extraño!

-Sí que lo es! Suzie es muy buena! ... ( _efecto inhalador_ )

-Vamos Lisa! Cualquiera tiene un mal día, incluso la Srita. perfección... - aseguro la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-( _efecto inhalador_ ) Srita. perfección? -bromeo la chica, ante curioso sobrenombre, pero Moze continuaba con esa expresión pesimista.

Lisa detectaba cierta actitud hostil en su amiga.

-Te pasa algo?

Moze se calmó un poco, había sonado algo grosera y la chica no tenía la culpa.

-Es algo estúpido... - comenzó, algo dudosa -... pero, me he estado sintiendo algo insegura últimamente.

-( _efecto inhalador_ ) Te estas rindiendo nuevamente?

-No! -aclaro la chica. -No es sobre... "Eso" -Dijo, bajando un poco la voz.

-Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? -insistió Lisa con curiosidad.

-Es solo que no puedo evitar pensar, en lo diferente que soy con respecto a Suzie. -concluyo algo avergonzada.

Admitir algo como eso no debió ser muy sencillo para ella.

-Por qué piensas eso?

-Te dije que era estúpido! -Se excusó, pero Lisa era comprensiva, así que prosiguió. -Mira... Hasta hace unos meses, Ned estaba interesado en ella y bueno, tu viste lo torpe que era...

-Creo, que entiendo... ( _Efecto inhalador_ )

-A lo que voy... Es que su actitud no es distinta conmigo, aun sabiendo lo que siento por él y pues... Conociendo lo torpe que actuaba frente a Crabgrass me hace sentir algo insegura... No lo sé... ¿Y si aún está interesado en ella?

Moze estaba algo exaltada así que Lisa trato de reconfortarla.

-Tranquila! ( _Efecto inhalador_ ) Es algo tonto que te compares con ella, son dos personas distintas. Además, ¡tú también tienes tus virtudes!

-Ah sí! ¿Cómo cuál? -Contesto Moze con pesimismo. -Y por favor que sea algo que no sepa...-la reto, sonando un poco egocéntrica.

Lisa solo sonrió ante el comentario.

-Bueno... -comenzó Lisa con dificultad, en realidad no había pensado mucho en ello. -Ya se! Eres una chica muy divertida incluso cuando no intentas serlo.

Moze la miro con incredulidad, haciendo un gesto bastante extraño.

-Jajaja lo vez. -le dijo Lisa señalando su expresión. -Estoy segura de que Ned piensa lo mismo.

-...En serio, ¿lo crees?

-Si! -Afirmo la chica, tal vez exageraba un poco, pero se trataba de animarla.

-Tienes razón! -Exclamo Moze muy animada, llamando la atención de los demás.

-( _cielos! ¡Es muy enérgica!)_ pensó Lisa. Evitando no sentirse avergonzada por su amiga. -( _Al menos, ya no está deprimida_ ).

-Hola chicas! -Las saludo cabeza de coco, desviando un poco la atención. -Han visto a Ned?

Moze estaba algo distraída y Lisa negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿si lo ven podrían decirle que Qwerly y yo lo estamos buscando?

-Ok - contesto Lisa con amabilidad.

Probablemente tenga que ver con la nueva política de Crubbs con respecto a los simulacros, después de todo Ned era el chico del manual.

* * *

-Esto es un simulacro! Favor de salir de las instalaciones en orden y no lo olviden, esto es un "incendio", sigan las indicaciones de su tutor y estarán a salvo. -se escuchó decir a Crubbs por el megáfono.

El subdirector había activado la alarma y el ruido era insoportable, sumándole su estruendosa voz por todo el pasillo.

-No puedo creer que toda la semana será igual de fastidiosa. - se quejó Moze mientras se unía al resto de los estudiantes en el corredor.

-En realidad es algo muy útil. Según la reforma de la ley de protección civil, las instalaciones educativas tienen el deber de aplicar estos simulacros al menos dos veces por año. -argumento Cookie con suficiencia.

-Que insoportable! -exclamo Moze, sintiéndose sofocada entre el gentío.

-Al menos, lo único rescatable es la continua interrupción entre clases. -interrumpió Ned con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que podría esperarse de ti!

-Vamos Moze! ¡Relájate! ¡Tantas matemáticas te están volviendo aburrida! -Se burló Ned, abriéndose paso entre los demás.

-Vuelve aquí! -lo llamo la chica, intentando alcanzarlo.

-Me alegra que esos dos se lleven así de bien. -le dijo Lisa a Cookie -Ned no parece incomodarse con su compañía. ( _Efecto inhalador_ )

-Sí, eso parece. -Comento Cookie con seriedad.

Lisa lo miro con curiosidad.

-Simon, de casualidad Ned no te ha dicho algo?

-Sobre qué?

-No lo sé... tal vez algo sobre Jennifer. ¿Ustedes son chicos, no hablan de esas cosas?

-No. -Contesto Cookie algo dudoso. -Aunque...

-Que? ¿Aunque qué? -Le insistió la chica.

Moze había terminado por jalarle el cabello a Ned, haciendo que este se disculpara.

El simulacro había terminado y la castaña volteo en busca de Lisa y Cookie.

A lo lejos la Lisa platicaba con el moreno, extrañamente su mirada se posó sobre ella, tal vez lo había imaginado, pero por un momento la expresión de Lisa parecía algo triste.

* * *

-¿¡QUE SUZIE QUE!?-grito Moze con sorpresa, mientras Lisa volteaba a ambos lados asegurándose que nadie las oyera.

-Baja la voz. -le aconsejo la chica.

-No! Esto está mal, esto pinta muy mal. Pero... ¿Como? ¿Cómo paso?

-Al parecer fue Suzie la que termino con Seth... ( _Efecto inhalador_ ) … Supongo que... Le tomo un poco más de tiempo, darse cuenta de que Seth es algo... "Despistado". -Agrego Lisa ante la molestia de su amiga.

-Es un bobo! - Exclamo la castaña. - y ahora qué?

-No te preocupes. -La animo Lisa. -Cualquiera capaz de observarlos al menos por un momento, puede darse cuenta que entre ustedes dos hay algo... ( _Efecto inhalador_ ) estoy segura de que Suzie no es la excepción...

Moze gruño con tristeza.

-...Tienes razón!

-Y por qué lo dices de esa forma? -le pregunto Lisa al ver su extraña expresión.

-En realidad...Suzie y yo, ya hablamos sobre eso

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¿Cuando?

-Fue después de la fiesta de Missy, pero temo que eso no ayuda mucho ahora...

...

 _-Ned es un buen chico y sé que sienten algo el uno por el otro, así que no quiero que pienses que yo quiero algo con él.  
_

 _-Suzie! Ned y yo somos buenos amigos. Así que... si en algún momento sientes que puedes llegar a sentir algo por él, no te preocupes por eso...  
_

 _-Lo dices en serio..._

 _..._

-POR QUE LE DIJISTE ALGO ASI? -se exalto Lisa.

Era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera.

-Para ese entonces... aun no admitía lo que sentía - se excusó la castaña.

Lisa se contuvo de expresarle lo que sentía. Después de todo, tal vez si habría por que empezar a preocuparse.

-Oye, ¡pero es como dijiste! No hay razón para preocuparse... ¿No? - le dijo Moze tratando de sonar muy positiva.

-Emm... Bueno, eso era antes, creo que, con esto, la situación ha cambiado...

Lisa tenía razón. Suzie al fin era libre y Ned por mucho tiempo se mantuvo cerca esperando por una oportunidad como esa.

-Ned ya lo sabe?

-No lo creo, pero es cuestión de tiempo. ( _Efecto inhalador_ ) Recuerdas lo nervioso que se ponía cuando se trataba de ella? ...Es por eso que Simon aun no le ha dicho nada.

-Entonces tengo que evitar que se entere...

* * *

-Que les pasa? -pregunto Ned finalmente.

El chico había tratado de comprender el trabajo de Ciencias, pero le resultaba imposible concentrarse, al sentirse innecesariamente observado.

Cookie era el único que se mantenía ocupado en sus propios asuntos.

-No es nada... -le contesto Moze con indiferencia.

Lisa se acercó más a Cookie para terminar con el reporte, así solo se limitaría a observar de vez en rato.

-Me han estado mirando extraño desde que inicio la clase, ¿ahora qué ocurre? -insistió Ned, temiendo haber hecho algo indebido otra vez.

Últimamente se había ganado la etiqueta de "chico insensible", así que prefirió asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, para no crear malentendidos.

-Ya te dije que no es nada! ¡vuelve a lo tuyo! - le contesto Moze sonando bastante mandona.

-Cómo quieres que me concentre si ambas continúan mirándome así! ¡Aprendan a Cookie, es el único que me está ayudando aquí!

-Tranquilízate bobo! Trabajar un poco no te hará daño. Normalmente Lisa y yo siempre hacemos el trabajo.

Cookie la miro de reojo, tal vez su amiga estaba exagerando.

Después de un rato el profesor Sweeney salió del aula, dejando a los chicos más tranquilos.

-Ah es suficiente! -Exclamo Ned con alivio, levantándose de su lugar para estirarse un poco.

Casi al instante Qwerly y cabeza de coco aprovecharon para acercarse. Se veían impacientes.

-Hola Ned! -saludaron ambos.

-...Hola chicos... ¿Qué pasa?

-Te hemos estado buscando. -dijo cabeza de coco mirando de reojo a Moze.

-Ya no importa! -Se apresuró a decir Qwerly, tomando del hombro a Ned con bastante insistencia. -... ¡Así que... Ned! ¿cómo va todo?

-...Bien...

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas, muy divertidos.

Ned noto que su actitud era bastante sospechosa.

-Estas seguro? -insistió cabeza de coco.

-...si...seguro. -repitió Ned con molestia. - Pasa algo?

Lisa se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Qwerly y cabeza de coco, así que empezó a hacerle señas a Mosely para que interviniera, pero la castaña no lograba entenderla.

-Oye Ned! ¿No has hablado con Suzie? -Le pregunto Qwerly con exagerada empatía.

-...No... por qué? -Se extrañó el chico.

No entendía, a que se debía esa extraña pregunta.

-Bromeas verdad? Lo más seguro es que este triste en este momento.. -aseguro cabeza de coco.

Ned volteo hacia el fondo del aula. Suzie estaba platicando con Claire Sawyer y su actitud era bastante distinta a lo que, cabeza de coco aseguraba, en realidad se veía animada igual que siempre.

-ah sí... Pues no lo parece -contesto Ned con desconfianza.

El chico prefirió volver a su asiento, su plática empezaba a tornarse extraña.

-Pero debe estarlo! - le insistió cabeza de coco, siguiéndolo hasta su lugar.

-Y por qué debería estarlo? -Pregunto Ned empezando a sentir con curiosidad, cuando de repente sintió un jalón muy brusco detrás de la nuca.

-Ahhg! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Se volteo el chico al darse cuenta de que Moze le había jalado el cabello de la nada.

A decir verdad, lo había echo impulsivamente para desviar su atención, así que no supo cómo excusarse.

-Estas demente! -le grito Ned, levantándose de su sitio nuevamente. -...y ustedes! -dijo con molestia refiriéndose al par de chicos. -que les pasa? ¿Por qué actúan tan extraño?

-ahhg! ¡Solo ve a hablar con ella! - gruño Qwerly con fastidio.

Era bastante claro que ambos chicos intentaban hacerle un favor, pero puesto que Ned no estaba al tanto de nada, prefirieron que se enterara por el mismo. En verdad era muy despistado.

Ned miro a Suzie desde su sitio, con la intención de acercarse a ella cuando de repente la alarma empezó a sonar y Crubbs se asomó por la puerta con el megáfono en mano.

- _Terremoto! ¡Esto es un terremoto! ¡Ya saben que hacer!_

En un segundo, el salón entero se volvió un caos.

- _Primero que nada... ¡Todos deben conservar la calma! ¡Alejarse de ventanas u objetos peligrosos y no olviden buscar sitios aptos para resguardarse!_

Moze aprovecho toda la situación y empujo a Ned consigo para asegurarse y esperar a que todo el drama termine.

-( _Estuvo cerca! En momentos como este se agradece que Ned sea tan torpe_ ). -pensó con alivio, mientras se acomodaba en el reducido espacio debajo del escritorio.

Era algo difícil ya que la chica era demasiado grande para ese reducido espacio, eso sumándole la compañía de Ned.

De la nada, su amigo empezó a reírse.

\- ¿¡Que...!? -Le pregunto Moze algo nerviosa. -que es tan divertido?

-Nada... Supongo que tú, ¡tú lo eres!

-Estas burlándote de mí?

-No! -aclaro el chico. -Solo...me pareces... graciosa.

Moze lo miro con indignación.

La alarma había cesado y la castaña no espero ni un segundo más, para salir de su "refugio"

-Oye! Lo dije como un cumplido -agrego Ned mientras se incorporaba. -Estas enojada?

-Enojada? ¡No! para nada! Al contrario, al parecer soy muy divertida. -Contesto Moze con sarcasmo.

La chica tomo sus cosas y salió del aula.

-...y ahora, que? - le pregunto Cookie a su amigo, pero el chico solo continúo riéndose.

* * *

La semana estaba por terminar, lo cual era un alivio.

Moze tenía el sonido de aquella alarma grabada en su mente y ya sentía que la volvería loca.

Gordi transportaba un gran ventilador sobre el pasillo, cuando la vio y se detuvo un momento para saludar.

-Hola Moze! - le dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La chica estaba distraída, revisando su casillero.

-MOZE! -la llamo de nuevo, levantando un poco la voz.

-Hola Gordi! ¡Cielos! No hay razón para gritar.. -Le dijo la chica cerrando su casillero de un portazo.

-Está todo bien? Te ves algo tensa. -le pregunto Gordi al ver su expresión distante.

-Supongo que sí...

-Oh bueno! - contesto Gordi con naturalidad y se dispuso a continuar transportando el gran ventilador.

-Gordi! ¡Espera! -lo llamo la chica, haciendo que el conserje se detenga. -...alguna vez te has sentido mal por hacer algo que aparentemente es lo correcto.

Gordi se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Bueno... Si fuera en verdad lo correcto, no tendría por que hacerte sentir mal.

La situación era que la chica se sentía culpable, más bien algo patética por evitar que Ned se enterara de que Suzie estaba soltera nuevamente. Incluso había echo lo imposible por evitar que ambos cruzaran palabra. A pesar de hacerlo excelente, en el fondo se sentía muy culpable de interferir entre ellos. ¿Qué tal que Ned, en verdad quería estar con Suzie? Era una posibilidad, pero le aterraba tan siquiera considerarlo.

-Mira... -empezó Moze con la intención de desahogarse con Gordi. -Lo que sucede es que...

-Hola Suzie! -Dijo Gordi, saludando a la recién llegada, dejando a Moze algo asustada.

Un poco más y habría dicho algo imprudente, en su presencia.

-Hola Gordi! Disculpen si los interrumpo, pero me preguntaba si podría hablar con Jennifer por un momento.

A Gordi parecía no importarle, pero Moze se extrañó un poco, ¿de qué quería hablar con ella?

-¿Qué pasa, Suzie?

-Cómo has estado? -le pregunto la chica con amabilidad.

-...Bien... Gracias, y tú?- le pregunto la castaña devolviéndole el gesto.

A decir verdad, tanta amabilidad le resultaba extraño de su parte. Ambas se veían diariamente durante las practicas, pero después de empezar a salir con Seth, la chica se había distanciado. Así que las ocasiones en las que ambas mantenían una plática fuera del gimnasio, eran contadas.

-Bien... Tal vez pueda sonarte extraño… después de que Seth y yo, ya no estamos saliendo.

-Si escuche sobre eso... -Comento Moze con falsa empatía. -Estas bien?

-Si! -le contesto Suzie con una sonrisa. - Seth es un buen chico y aun somos amigos, pero después de todo este tiempo juntos, me di cuenta que tal vez no éramos el uno para el otro.

-Y que te hizo darte cuenta de eso? -exclamo la chica con curiosidad.

-Bueno, Seth es guapo y atlético, pero en ocasiones era muy distraído, ¿no lo crees?

-Si...un poco... -contesto Moze con sarcasmo. -Pero bueno, me alegra que estés bien.

Suzie lucia bastante tranquila al respecto, así que su plática no era para desahogarse.

-...Jennifer, en realidad quería preguntarte algo, si no te importa?

-... ¿¡Si!?

-Es sobre Ned.

Moze lucho por no reaccionar alarmada.

-¿¡Si!? ¿Y qué pasa con él?

-... ¿Está enojado conmigo? ¿O algo así?

Moze se quedó perpleja, eso no lo veía venir.

-Ned? ...Enojado contigo? -la castaña no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa. -Por qué piensas eso?

-Bueno, te parecerá extraño, pero no me ha dirigido la palabra en toda la semana.

-No me digas! -Exclamo Moze con falsa sorpresa.

Obviamente se debía a ella y su exitosa intervención.

-Pero olvídalo! ¡de seguro son ideas mías! Justo ahora empiezo a sentirme algo tonta por preguntártelo.

Suzie en verdad se veía avergonzada.

Eso la hizo reconsiderar las cosas. ¿Acaso era posible que Suzie estuviera interesada en Ned? Tal vez por eso se había percatado de que el chico no le hablaba.

-Suzie... -la llamo Moze, con resignación. -Estoy segura de que Ned no está enojado contigo, al contrario... Lo más seguro es que este algo aturdido con esto de los simulacros o muy ocupado con Crubbs.

-Si! -asintió Suzie muy sonriente. -Disculpa, si te moleste con esto.

-No te preocupes...

-Bueno entonces, nos vemos más tarde en la práctica. -Se despidió amablemente, dirigiéndose a la clase de Ciencias sociales.

-Así que... ¿Te gusta Ned? -Le dijo Gordi, apareciendo detrás de ella.

Era bastante obvio que el conserje se había quedado para escuchar toda la plática.

-Si... -acepto la chica con pesar.

-y él ya lo sabe, no es así?

-Si... -Repitió Moze algo asombrada por la intuición de Gordi.

-Así que, el que Ned no hable a Suzie tiene que ver contigo...

-Si... -se quejó Moze, toda llena de culpa. -Aunque no es lo que crees, solo he evitado que los dos se encuentren.

-Debió ser complicado

-Y que lo digas! -Exclamo con orgullo. -Pero que digo? ¡esto está mal!

-bueno, si quieres mi opinión yo creo que...

-Si ambos se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro, no hay nada que hacer...

-Sí, pero...

-Así que, ¡no pienso intervenir más!

Gordi prefirió esperar a que terminara, la chica no lo dejaba opinar.

-Por qué… eso es lo correcto!

El conserje le sonrió, apoyando esa idea.

-Muchas gracias Gordi, ahora me siento mejor, ¡nos vemos luego!

-Si cuando quieras! -Exclamo el conserje muy orgulloso. Mientras continuaba arrastrando el gran ventilador por el pasillo.

* * *

Moze se dirigía al gimnasio cuando vio a Ned al otro lado del pasillo. El chico estaba muy ocupado tratando de acomodar todo el material de ciencias del hogar dentro del reducido espacio que sobraba en su casillero.

-( _está bien! Haz tu buena acción del día, incluso si eso significa auto sabotear tu progreso. ¡Lisa en verdad me mataría si se enterara de esto!)_ -se decía a si misma mientras se acercaba a Ned.  
-Que haces? -Le pregunto a manera de saludo.

-Hoy tuvimos inspección del bebe. -se explicó, mientras amontonaba todo dentro del casillero. -Y Cookie estaba algo inconforme con la repartición de deberes, así que me ofrecí a guardar todo el material.

Moze no pudo evitar burlarse.

-Ese eres tú! ¡el señor sensibilidad! -exclamo Moze con sarcasmo. - Te lo advertí! después de esto supongo que no querrás volver a tomar ese selectivo. -aseguro la chica con suficiencia mientras recibía una mirada fulminante de su amigo.

Moze solía ponerse pesada cuando tenía la razón.

-Oye... Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte... -dijo Moze de repente cambiando el tema. -Antes que nada, solo quiero decir que podrá parecer un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero en verdad me hubiera gustado que las cosas se hayan dado de forma diferente...

-Qué ocurre? -la corto Ned con seriedad.

-Veras, Suz..

-ESTE ES UN SIMULACRO! -Grito Crubbs paseándose por todo el pasillo.

-Ahhhg! -gruño Mosely. -Ahora de qué?

-Esto es un tornado!

-Que bobo! -exclamo Ned con incredulidad.

Pero el subdirector empezó a reír maliciosamente.

-Veamos qué les parece ahora! GORDI! -Grito, haciendo que el conserje se apresurara en encender el gran ventilador.

Las ráfagas de viento eran exageradamente fuertes.

Incluso mando al subdirector fuera de las instalaciones.

-GORDI! ¡Apaga esa cosa! -le grito Ned mientras él y su amiga se aferraban a los casilleros para no ser arrastrados por la corriente de aire.

-Eso intento! -Les contesto el conserje, mientras se arrastraba sobre el suelo, intentando alcanzar la fuente de energía para desconectarlo.

-Ya no aguanto! -se quejó Ned mientras trataba de aferrarse al brazo de la chica.

Pero el viento era muy fuerte y Ned fue arrastrado hacia la entrada junto a otros chicos.

después de un rato Gordi logro alcanzar el enchufe y desconecto el gran ventilador.

El corredor era un desastre, pero ya que su turno estaba por terminar se tranquilizó ya que se lo dejaría al conserje de noche.

Mosely tenía una mata de estropajo castaño sobre su cabeza, el fuerte viento le había arruinado su lacia cabellera.

Casi enseguida, volteo hacia la entrada para asegurarse de que Ned estuviera bien, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba a salvo junto a Suzie Crabgrass.

La chica se reía de tan solo recordar como el chico había sido arrastrado hasta ahí, por su parte Ned se burlaba del aspecto del cabello negro de la chica, todo enredado y desaliñado.

Moze solo mantuvo la distancia.

-( _efecto inhalador_ ) Jennifer! ¿Están juntos no piensas hacer algo? -La animo Lisa.

-No... No puedo seguir haciéndolo por siempre. En algún momento se iba a enterar de todas formas. -Contesto la castaña con tristeza.

-A dónde vas? -le grito Lisa al ver como se alejaba.

-Al gimnasio! Dirga debe estar esperándonos.

Ned alcanzo a escuchar a Lisa llamando a su amiga. Por algún motivo Moze pareció algo triste.

-Ned! -le dijo Suzie, llamando su atención.

-Qué… que pasa? -le contesto Ned, algo distraído.

-Tienes… algún plan este fin de semana?

-Eh!? Em.. No lo creo, ¿por qué? necesitas ayuda con el proyecto de Monroe?

-No! -contesto la chica con gracia. -Solo me preguntaba... ¿Si te gustaría salir conmigo?

Ned la miro con desconfianza.  
-...umm...no lo sé Suzie, no me gustaría que Seth...

-Seth y yo, ya no salimos -le interrumpió Suzie, dejando al chico perplejo.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, el equipo aún no estaba completo para la práctica. Dirga estaba furiosa, pensando que esos simulacros solo eran una pérdida de tiempo.

Mientras las demás llegaban, Moze permaneció sentada en las gradas, sintiéndose desdichada.

-( _Lo más seguro es que en estos momentos Ned este con su cara de estúpido frente a ella. Incluso probablemente ya estén saliendo juntos y Suzie este en camino para contármelo todo, mientras yo estaré deseando tener engrapadas las orejas para no escuchar absolutamente nada.)_

Poco a poco las chicas fueron llegando al gimnasio, pero no había señales de Crabgrass.

-( _Cielos! ¡Qué atrevida! No me digas que faltara a la práctica para escaparse con él. ¡Esa chica no pierde el tiempo!)_ -pensaba con molestia, cuando de repente Ned apareció y se sentó a su lado.

-Tu cabello es un desastre! -le dijo muy divertido.

después de lo ocurrido lo había olvidado por completo y empezó a desenredarse el cabello con los dedos.

-Qué te pasa? ¿Viniste hasta aquí para decirme eso? -le pregunto con molestia.

-No! En realidad no. -Contesto Ned con indiferencia.

-Entonces...que haces? Suzie no está aquí?

Y lo había hecho, su clásico vomito verbal. Dada la situación era difícil contenerse.

-Si ya lo sé! Me dijo que había pedido un permiso especial para ausentarse de la práctica.

-( _vaya! 5 minutos solos y ya eran lo suficientemente cercanos_ ) ya veo... -contesto Moze con seriedad. -Supongo que viniste a avisarle a Dirga, ¡los privilegios de pareja! -bromeo la chica con sarcasmo.

Ned solo comenzó a reírse de la situación.

-Sí, vengo a decirle a Dirga. -se explicó con gracia. - pero no estamos saliendo…

Moze no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa, cosa que Ned no pudo ignorar.

-Jajajajjaja

-Qué te pasa idiota?

-Jajajajajja cielos Moze! ¡Eres muy problemática! lo sabias? Jajajaja.

La chica solo bajo la mirada, sintiéndose muy torpe.

-...Tal vez, tu eres la indicada para mí... -murmuro el chico aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, mientras fijaba la vista en el entrenamiento.

-Que dijiste? -le pregunto Moze bastante desconcertada.

-Nada... Hablaba conmigo mismo...

-Eres un idiota! - lo insulto la chica con molestia, tanto que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Jajajajaja. -continuo Ned muy divertido. - Oye! ¡Encontré una tienda con discos de segunda mano! – dijo rápidamente para desviar la tensión.

-Eh!?

-Qué te parece si vamos después de clases? Tal vez encontremos algo de _Codolfish_.

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza. Dirga la había llamado así que se unió a la practica con el resto de las chicas.

Mientras Ned salía del gimnasio aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 _*INICIO DE FLASHBACK*_

-Solo me preguntaba, ¿si te gustaría salir conmigo?

 _-...umm...no lo sé Suzie, no me gustaría que Seth..._

-Seth y yo, ya no salimos -le interrumpió Suzie, dejando al chico perplejo.

Ned parecía nervioso y su clara señal de rascarse la cabeza, lo comprobaba.

-Entonces que dices? -Le pregunto nuevamente la chica con una gran sonrisa.

 _-... disculpa Suzie, pero no puedo hacerlo..._

La chica lo miro con sorpresa.

 _-Es solo que temo que, si acepto salir contigo, habrá una torpe pensando en muchas tonterías._

\- ¿¡Eh!? -mascullo la chica algo extrañada.

 _-así que disculpa, pero no puedo hacerlo..._

 _*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO XII.

Hola de nuevo, espero no lo sientan algo pesado. siento que este capitulo se largo un poco mas de lo que esperaba.

Gracias por sus reviews, siempre me es muy grato leer sus comentarios, de alguna forma me motivan actualizar lo mas rápido posible.

Tal vez piensen que Ned parece algo insensible, pero aveces es mejor ser sincero... ademas parece que algo esta cambiando

:) Gracias


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIII. La persona indicada?**

* * *

 _\- Tienes suerte de ser lindo!_

Fue la única reacción de la chica, después de que Ned rechazara su invitación.

Suzie lo miro con dulzura y se despidió de el.

Esa tarde, faltaría a la practica de voleibol y Ned, se ofreció amablemente avisarle a Dirga, para que la chica pueda irse antes.

De camino al gimnasio, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado.

Suzie Crabgrass, había sido la chica por la que tanto había esperado los últimos meses y ahora estaba libre... Y no solo eso, sino que era la propia chica, quien le había pedido salir.

- _(... Pero en que estaba pensando...)_ \- se dijo a si mismo, sintiéndose algo torpe por no considerarlo.

Empezaba a reprochárselo cuando de repente y por alguna extraña razón, esa sensación desapareció...

justo cuando cruzo por la gran entrada hacia el gimnasio, pareciendo que nada lo había molestado antes.

Al llegar, se fijo en la presencia solitaria de su amiga. La chica castaña, de ojos marrones y personalidad retorcida que había conocido prácticamente de toda la vida.

En ese momento no pensó en molestarse por buscar a Dirga para avisarle que Suzie faltaría a la practica... y tampoco estaba preocupado pensando en lo tarde que llegaría a Ciencias, si se demoraba mas de la cuenta.

En lo único en lo que se fijaba, era en el semblante pacifico que emanaba su amiga.

Era algo sospechoso considerando que la chica solía ser muy efusiva y activa durante los entrenamientos.

Moze estaba apartada del resto, sentada entre las gradas, concentrada en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se había molestado siquiera en la apariencia de su cabello, resultado del simulacro fallido de Crubbs.

El muchacho no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona, pero en verdad trato de controlarse lo que menos quería era que Moze se diera cuenta. Solo eso bastaría para iniciar una nueva pelea.

\- Tu cabello es un desastre! -le dijo Ned, sentándose a su lado.

Mosely se llevo las manos al cabello, intentando repararlo, pero en ningún momento pareció que le importara.

Como supuso, la chica solo contesto a la defensiva, para librarse de el, pero de un momento a otro el tema dio un giro inesperado.

-Supongo que vienes a avisarle a Dirga. Los privilegios de pareja!- le dijo tratando de sonar despreocupada frente a el.

Fue en ese instante que Ned comprendió lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

A pesar de la seriedad en el rostro de la chica, Ned no pudo evitar reírse de lo divertido que resultaba el malentendido.

Moze lo miraba con reproche, mira que burlarse de ella en su cara, era algo que no iba a soportar.

El chico sintió una extraña necesidad de aclararle la situación, así que lo hizo, pero fue la reacción de su amiga lo que termino por convencerlo. Esos ojos castaños abriéndose de par en par, transmitían una felicidad difícil de ocultar.

Moze sintió un gran alivio al enterarse de que Ned no salia con Suzie, como ella lo había pensado.

Ned estaba que moría de risa, al ver como su amiga refunfuñaba al sentirse descubierta.

Fue en ese momento, en el cual surgió lo innecesario, al menos eso era lo que Ned Bigby creía...

\- Tal vez... Tu eres la indicada para mi...

* * *

Cookie y Ned esperaban por las chicas, para ir a almorzar juntos.

Lisa tenia un asunto pendiente con Sweeney, y Moze simplemente aprovechaba el tiempo mientras aguardaba por ella.

Cookie se había mantenido al margen de la situación, de por si estar en medio de sus constantes peleas ya era bastante complicado, pero últimamente las cosas habían cambiado y no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba al chico del manual.

\- Así que... todo va bien con Moze? -dijo el moreno, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Si! sabia que lo del profesor Wrigth no podría tenerla enojada toda la vida. -le contesto refiriéndose a una de sus peleas cotidianas.

Cookie solo le lanzo una mirada de cansancio, el moreno aun guardaba las esperanzas de que Ned entendiera al menos esta vez, a lo que se refería pero al parecer tendría que ser mas especifico.

\- Yo hablaba acerca de tu... Y ella...

\- ...Que cosa?

\- Bueno, me he dado cuenta de tu cambio de actitud.

Se explico Cookie, haciendo especial énfasis en lo ultimo.

\- A que te refieres con "cambio de actitud"?

\- En serio!? -exclamo el moreno con sarcasmo.

\- Yo veo las cosas como siempre

-...No se lo que andas pensando amigo, pero cualquiera que se tome la mínima molestia de observarlos, se daría cuenta de lo que hay entre ustedes.

\- Es bastante molesto de echo, soportar sus exageradas peleas, cuando tu mismo sabes que se entienden bastante bien - soltó Cookie sonando a desahogo.

Ned solo lo miro con seriedad, y recordó lo imprudente que fue aquel día en el gimnasio.

 _\- Tal vez, tu eres la indicada para mi..._

\- Contestame algo! - le dijo Cookie, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ned solo asintió en señal de respuesta.

\- Siendo honestos, te gusta Moze?

\- Sabes que no se trata de eso... -se apresuro a justificar.

\- Te gusta?- le insistió el moreno.

\- ...Si me lo preguntas, te diría que Moze es alguien que me gusta... -contesto el chico con seriedad. - pero se a lo que te refieres...

\- Entonces, eso significa que no estas interesado en ella, al menos no de una forma romántica?

\- No lo se! -exclamo Ned con molestia mientras se tocaba la nuca algo exasperado. - Nunca lo había considerado...

\- Bueno, y ahora que lo haces... Que te parece la idea?

Esa era una pregunta dificil, Ned no sabia que pensar al respecto y la situación tampoco lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

En que momento pensaría que pudiera tener una platica profunda con su mejor amigo, sobre una chica y no precisamente cualquier chica, estaban hablando sobre Moze y la posibilidad de que tenga algo con ella.

Ned se veía demasiado confuso.

Cookie se dio cuenta de que no recibiría una respuesta, tal vez ni siquiera su amigo la tenia todavía.

\- Solo se cuidadoso -le aconsejo Cookie, tocándole el hombro en señal de apoyo.

\- cuidadoso!?

-Si... - recalco Cookie con cansancio, terminando con el tema.

-Disculpen la tardanza (efecto inhalador) esperaron mucho?

\- No, no te preocupes. -le respondió el moreno a Lisa, tomándola de la mano.

\- y Moze? -pregunto Ned, al ver que la chica había llegado sola.

\- Debe estar almorzando ya... -contesto Lisa, algo dudosa.

\- Se nos adelanto!? -dijo Cookie con falsa indignación.

\- Al menos, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por encontrar la mesa ocupada por alguien mas. - dijo Ned, encaminándose a la cafetería.

\- En realidad... No creo que la encontremos ahí - explico la chica, ante la mirada seria de ambos chicos.

\- Entonces, donde esta?

Lisa inhaló fuertemente, como si se preparara para contar una larga historia.

\- bueno... Al salir, nos encontramos con Loomer y en un principio se ofreció a acompañarnos pero... -se detuvo la chica, mirando de reojo a su novio. - emm... note que el quería platicar un rato con ella, así que le dije a Jennifer que me adelantaría.

\- Ese chico no se rinde... -comento Cookie cruzándose de brazos, como si se tratara de algo muy serio.

Sin embargo Ned solo se limito a prestar atención al relato Lisa.

\- Así que los deje a ambos a solas, y supuse que esta tarde solo seriamos nosotros tres...

\- Como sea, vamos a la fila. Muero de hambre! - Dijo Ned secamente. - Lo mas seguro es que solo nos haya quedado de esa horrible pasta misteriosa. -agrego el chico, dirigiéndose directo hacia la cafetería.

Una vez que el chico les llevaba cierta ventaja, Lisa se acerco mas a Cookie para susurrarle lo que omitio del resto de la historia.

\- En realidad Loomer fue muy insistente, yo creo que piensa hacer algo al respecto...

\- Algo... como que? Crees que finalmente se le declaré a Moze!? -exclamó Cookie algo alarmado, en el fondo deseaba que sus dos amigos dejaran sus complejos y estuvieran juntos.

\- Bueno... (efecto inhalador) Según recuerdo le advirtió Moze que lo haría en algún momento, por que no hacerlo ahora?

\- Y que hay de Ned? - le pregunto el moreno pensando en su amigo, lo que causo que Lisa cambiara de actitud de repente.

\- Que hay con el? Según recuerdo no tiene nada que ver en esto o si!? -le pregunto a su novio no sin antes inhalar fuertemente de su medicamento, mas por enojo que por que en verdad lo necesitara.

Eso asusto un poco a Cookie, por lo que pensó muy bien en lo próximo que diría.

\- Bueno, yo lo mencione por que según lo que me platicaste, al parecer Ned igual siente lo mismo. De echo antes de que llegaras...

\- Hablaste con el? - le interrumpió una efusiva Lisa.

\- Si..

\- y que te dijo, lo negó no es así?

\- En realidad, nunca se lo pregunte directamente. Solo lo incite a que me dijera lo que sentía por Moze...

\- y que paso? (Efecto inhalador)

\- No funciono, es mas torpe de lo que creí. Las indirectas no tienen ningún efecto con ese chico.

\- Al menos no lo negó... Aunque no lo culpo de no ser por que nosotros mismos lo escuchamos jamas lo hubiera creído.

Cookie miro a Lisa con gracia, le parecía tierna la manera en la que se enojaba por culpa de sus dos amigos. Y le daba la razón, ambos eran desesperantes.

\- En fin, no te preocupes estoy seguro de que lo sabrán resolver... A su tiempo. -la animo Cookie, aunque ni el mismo estaba del todo convencido.

\- eso espero, es tan molesto (efecto inhalador) incluso ahora, estoy empezando a creer que tal vez Loomer no es un mal chico.

\- Tienes razón, aunque... solo hay algo que aun no tengo muy en claro...

\- Que cosa? -pregunto Lisa con curiosidad.

\- Loomer esta al tanto de lo que siente Moze, no es así?

\- Si, Moze lo acepto desde el baile de navidad (efecto inhalador) ... Incluso, aun sin decírselo, supongo que es algo que salta a la vista.

\- Entonces, el esta al tanto de que Moze se le declaro a Ned?

\- No había pensado en eso...

Ambos chicos se miraron extrañados.

\- Mas que eso... Sabe que Ned la rechazo?

Al entrar a la cafetería habia un alboroto, que rodeaba a ambos chicos.

Loomer sostenía a Ned del cuello de la camiseta. Lo tenia contra la pared que daba hacia el patio.

El resto de los chicos, solo se acercaban alrededor de la escena, mientras Loomer levantaba la voz cada vez mas.

\- Eres hombre muerto Bigby!

*FIN DEL CAPITULO XIII

* * *

Hola lamento la ausencia por tanto tiempo, pero debo decir que ha sido bastante productivo con mas motivacion para continuar con la historia

es momento de verlo desde la perspectiva de Ned

espero les guste, espero sus reviews

en los capitulos siguientes, espero retomar el formato extenso de los capitulos anteriores :)

saludos


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV. La chica indicada...**

* * *

-Lisa! Estas lista? -pregunto Moze mientras se ocupaba de sus cosas.

La chica había terminado con el ejercicio antes de tiempo, así que podía salir de la clase si así lo deseaba.

Lisa volteo a verla con gracia, como justificandose. Era bastante claro que aun no terminaba con lo suyo, así que Moze volvió a tomar el asiento junto a ella con resignación, después de todo no faltaría mucho para que la hora termine.

\- Gracias! alguna vez te había dicho que... _"Eres la indicada para mi" (efecto inhalador)_...la amiga indicada para mi- soltó Lisa divertida mientras continuaba con lo suyo.

Moze solo la miro con seriedad, no le quedaba mas que aguantarlo. Se sentía algo arrepentida por contárselo, pero incluso si se tratara de una broma no podía evitar pensar en ello.

\- _(Por que decir algo como eso? Idiota!. Es probable que decir cosas como esas no signifiquen lo mismo para el, pero en cambio, para mi... Es como si en el fondo eso me diera algo de esperanzas.)_

Moze estaba consciente de la situación. Ned aun no daba indicios de corresponderle, sin embargo su actitud hacia ella era diferente en ocasiones, por ello había decidido dar todo de si para cambiar las cosas y lograr una respuesta. En momentos como ese agradecía ser tan persistente.

\- La clase ha terminado! -les anuncio el Profesor Sweeney.

\- Ya voy... -resongo la chica al ver la expresión de Moze. - No te apures, la verdad es no tengo hambre. Te acompañare hasta donde están esos bobos pero probablemente vaya a la biblioteca o algo durante el almuerzo.

Lisa solo asintió, siendo compresiva.

Ella y Cookie actuaban constantemente como "vigilantes", refiriéndose a las personas que solamente se dedicaban a observar la situación sin entrometerse, y una prueba de ello, era que habían escuchado a Ned aquella ocasión en el gimnasio...

 _" tal vez tu eres la indicada para mi"_

Después de eso la pareja había llegado a la conclusión de que a pesar de mostrarse reacio, Ned sentía lo mismo solamente que de alguna forma el chico parecía no estar consciente de ello y era bastante frustrante.

- _( Cielos! Lo que ese chico necesita es motivacion)_ -Pensaba Lisa con molestia mientras caminaba detrás de la castaña.

- _(Me preguntó, que pasaría si de repente se le presentara algo de competencia)_ -pensó sonando malévola, mientras consideraba la idea.

Tal vez Moze no era una de las chicas mas populares de Polk pero su talento en voleibol y su buenas notas la hacían sobresalir.

Ambas, se dirigian al corredor principal para encontrarse con lo chicos, cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino tapándoles el paso, al parecer a propósito.

\- Hola! Como han estado? -pregunto el chico amablemente diciendo lo ultimo dirigiéndose a Lisa.

\- Hola Loomer... Bien, gracias. -contesto Lisa tímidamente.

Su presencia no pudo ser mas que oportuna.

\- Hola Billy! -lo saludo la Moze con grata sorpresa.

Al ver a Loomer, la envolvió una sensación de inexplicable comodidad, era como si la presencia del chico fuera un recordatorio de esos viejos tiempos, en los que su única preocupación era ser buena en matemáticas y vencer en voleibol. Mucho antes de que se entrometieran sus bobos sentimientos. Eso en verdad la ponia nostálgica.

En cuanto a Loomer, el chico parecía incomodo. Si bien era cierto que aun estaba interesado en Mosely, su comportamiento dictaba otra cosa. Desde lo ocurrido en el baile de navidad, se había propuesto por si mismo en mantener distancia. Estaba conciente a la perfeccion de sus errores pasados, asi que en esta ocasion planeaba que las cosas marchen diferente. No quería parecerle sofocante. Además se había propuesto el convertirse en una mejor versión de si mismo, todo con intención de ser "apto para ella" como solía decirse. Pero ahora todo parecía estar bien.

Por lo general, Moze solía estar con Cook y Bigby, a quien no soportaba, pero Lisa siempre solía ser mas accesible. No habría nada que perder. Está, era de las pocas veces en las que podía acercarse a Moze sin preocuparse.

\- Billy! Últimamente has estado ocupado no es así? Casi no te veo entre clases.

Podrá parecer mentira, pero el que Moze se haya percatado de ello, de su ausencia...en realidad lo puso de mejor animo.

\- Bueno... La verdad es que han pasado varias cosas y me he mantenido ocupado... - contesto el chico, con torpeza.

Este podría ser el momento adecuado, no tendría nada que perder.

-Emm vas a la cafetería? - soltó el chico de repente. Sacando de la ecuación a Lisa sin preeverlo aunque en realidad no había sido intencional.

-Si gustan puedo acompañarlas, claro si eso les parece? - agrego, con intención de remediarlo.

Lisa no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, la actitud nerviosa de Loomer le resultaba bastante cómica, pero la perseverante insistencia del chico aun después de todo ese tiempo le parecía algo dulce y digno de admirar.

Hasta ese punto, era obvio que Loomer trataba de llevarse a su amiga, apartarla del resto, pero Moze no mostraba señales de entender la indirecta.

\- Bueno... solo estaba acompañando a Lisa. -contesto la castaña, tratando de no ser grosera. - la verdad es que... No traigo tan buen apetito...

-Entonces, en ese caso podríamos salir al patio, apuesto a que el día no es tan malo. Escuche que la pandilla elefante abandono su oasis del terror y prefieren pasar el rato en ese bobo club suyo. -agrego el chico, por si con la invitación al patio aun no era suficiente.

\- Eso suena bien. - contesto Moze, mas animada.

Uno de los motivos por los que prefería ir a la cafetería, era por ese grupo de chicas. Digamos que no les hacia gracia la idea de que ella fuera tan cercana a su adorado Ned. Aveces la castaña se preguntaba, que pasaría si la pandilla elefante se enterara de lo que siente por Ned, probablemente nada bueno.

Loomer se mantuvo, esperando por una respuesta y Moze empezaba a considerarlo de no ser por la compañía de Lisa. No pensaba hacerla a un lado.

\- Bueno sera mejor que me adelante, los chicos deben estar esperando. Nos vemos mas tarde! -se despidió Lisa, dejando a Moze estupefacta.  
La chica lo hizo intencionalmente. Había contestado por ella.

\- _(efecto inhalador)_ Fue un gusto Loomer, nos vemos luego. - se despidió, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de complicidad.  
Le había hecho un favor, cosa que Loomer capto a la perfección.

\- Gracias... -Fue lo único que articulo.

Lisa le brindo una sonrisa y continuo en dirección al corredor.

La única extrañada era Moze quien seguía sin comprender lo que pasaba.

* * *

\- Tenias toda la razón, es un lindo día para estar afuera. - dijo la castaña mientras ocupaba un sitio junto al espacio que los chicos del club de jardinería utilizaban para sus actividades.

\- Adelante, puedes decir "te lo dije" te cedo el derecho - lo animo la Moze a forma de juego.

\- No creo que sea necesario, al menos logre convencerte de venir. - respondió Loomer con tranquilidad mientras ocupaba un sitio considerablemente separado de la chica, dandole su espacio, tanto que parecía haberlo previsto con anticipación.

\- Así que... Cuentame! como te ido? -le pregunto Moze al ver que Loomer no parecía tener intención de agregar algo mas. Se veía mas ocupado en ponerle atención y eso la apenaba un poco.

-Como te decía, me he mantenido algo ocupado últimamente. Entre el club de cocina y las clases siento que apenas alcanzo a cubrir con mis obligaciones.

\- Ya veo. Eso explica por que no te he visto tan seguido por la escuela.

\- Si.. -contesto el chico entre dientes -A decir verdad, no habíamos estado así, platicando por tanto tiempo desde el baile de navidad.

\- Si, desde el baile...

\- Es genial!  
Loomer la miro algo confuso no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería con esa expresión.

\- Estar de nuevo así, lo eche de menos. -aclaro la chica, al percatarse de su expresión. Eso había sido muy sincero. Loomer apenas mostró una leve sonrisa amarga.  
Había pensado en este momento por mucho tiempo pero aun tenía sus dudas.  
El chico vacilo un poco pero finalmente reunió el coraje para mencionar el tema.

\- Jennifer...

\- Que pasa? - Estoy consciente de lo que pasa contigo últimamente...  
A Moze no le hizo mucha gracia, el cambio en su semblante era bastante notorio.

\- Y no voy mentirte, es algo frustrante al menos lo es para mi...

La actitud de Loomer era muy pacifica a pesar de que el tema era serio para el. Parecía muy seguro y decidido.

\- Me ha tomado algo de tiempo, pero en realidad he estado pensando mucho en esto... - continuo, mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo.

Moze se veía confusa Loomer le entregó el paquete, pero no hubo respuesta de su parte, en realidad no sabia que decir, su única reacción fue colocar el pequeño paquete entre sus manos con sumo cuidado.

\- Loomer...

\- No quiero que lo tomes a mal pero que pésimo gusto tienes. -bromeo, aliviando la tensión.

Sin embargo Moze cada vez comprendía menos, ahora de que rayos estaba hablando.

\- Loomer, que esta pasando? No entiendo, que significa esto?

El chico no pudo contenerse y empezó a reírse de la nada. Moze estaba a un paso de entrar al cólera, odiaba que la hicieran sentir de esa forma, acaso se estaba burlando de ella. Ya tenia suficientes problemas con Ned como para soportar las groserías de Loomer.

-Tranquila! - soltó con dificultad, tratando de calmarse. -... Antes de que digas algo, solo quiero aclarar que es chocolate... No te preocupes!- la interrumpió mientras la animaba a abrir el paquete. Aunque lo había dicho aun entre risas, había algo en su semblante que emanaba tristeza.

Desde hace meses, Loomer se había percatado de los rumores, a pesar de hacerse de oidos sordos era inevitable que interfiriera en sus planes por conquistar a la chica. Le tomo algún tiempo pero esta vez, esta ultima vez, había aceptado al fin su derrota. Así que este gesto no era mas que puro agradecimiento.

\- Esta semana estuvimos practicando repostería y debo decir que estoy bastante orgulloso de estos chocolates. - le dijo sonando algo pomposo.

La chica coloco el paquete a un lado y acorto la considerable distancia entre los dos, causando que Loomer se sobresaltara un poco. Por cosas como esa, le seria bastante difícil mantener con su plan de aceptación y derrota.

\- Loomer, que ocurre? La chica había omitido su nombre de pila, definitivamente la cosa se había puesto seria.

\- No quiero causarte problemas, solo quería darte esto como agradecimiento, mas bien como señal de paz si así lo deseas. Moze mantuvo su atención en el.

\- Es solo que por mucho tiempo, tuve estos... Sentimientos por ti. No voy mentirte aun los tengo pero, en realidad lo mas importante es que tu estés bien y quiero que sepas que me alegra por ti. En fin, solo quería que lo supieras...

\- Billy, disculpame pero en verdad no tengo idea de lo que hablas - Vamos... en serio vas a hacer que lo diga? Debo decir que es algo cruel.

Moze lo miro con insistencia cada vez entendía menos.

\- Se que tu y Bigby tienen algo.. -soltó finalmente. - y lo único que quería era expresarte mi apoyo.

Moze se sintió avergonzada.

\- Emm... Bueno en realidad no es lo que piensas...

\- Están saliendo no es así? Escuche que rechazo a crabgrass.

En realidad el había presenciado lo ocurrido mientras se incorporaba después del desastroso simulacro.

\- Si eso es verdad... - contesto con disimulada alegría. -pero no estamos saliendo.

\- De que hablas? Que acaso no te confesaste?

- _(escucho sobre eso también?)_ \- pensó la castaña, aun mas avergonzada.

\- Si, así fue pero... Creo que no estas del todo enterado.

Loomer parecía confundido, pero decidió no entrometerse.

\- veras... Hace algún tiempo acepte... "mis sentimientos"...

A la chica le costaba mucho trabajo platicar sobre eso, pero Loomer solo la miraba con mucha atencion y sin interrumpirla en ningún momento. Su aspecto era serio, tal vez era su imaginación pero por un momento Moze pensaba que su expresión parecía mas dura de lo normal.

Al final la chica lo había puesto al tanto, acerca de sus fallidos intentos, Huffington... A decir verdad lo ultimo no la hacia sentir muy orgullosa.

\- y ahora... Esta claro que las cosas han cambiado entre los dos...y no sé si eso signifique algo bueno. Loomer estaba muy serio, durante su larga anecdota la chica se percato de que repetidamente se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Simplemente no lo entiendo...

Le dijo Loomer con dureza, mientras se levantaba de su sitio.

\- Si, lo se! puede sonar algo complicado pero...

La castaña no pudo terminar, ya que Loomer la había dejado ahí sin decir palabra alguna.

\- Pero que le ocurre...

* * *

\- No te parece extraño?

\- Extraño? Que cosa? La pasta misteriosa? Siempre tiene ese aspecto viscozo y repugnante, pero el sabor no es tan malo, la semana pasada...

\- No estoy hablando de eso! -lo detuvo cabeza de coco.

El monologo que se inventaba Qwerly cada que tocaba un nuevo tema, era muy agotador. Ambos estaban en la cafetería sentados en la mesa habitual cerca de la entrada. La hora de almuerzo estaba por terminar y aun no había rastro de sus amigos.

\- Me refería a los chicos, es extraño que aun no hayan llegado.

\- Si, pero supongo que ya están en camino. Bueno, a excepción de Moze. -comento Qwerly con naturalidad mientras empezaba a degustar su almuerzo con aspecto desagradable.

\- Por que lo dices?

\- Al salir de la clase de Sweeney, vi que se iba con Loomer en dirección al patio. - Loomer!? Pero si Loomer esta aquí! -le señalo cabeza de coco, al ver como el chico se aproximaba directo hacia su mesa, todo mal encarado.

\- Hola chicos! - Los saludo Ned, pasando a su lado. Ya era bastante tarde así que no había necesidad de hacer una larga fila, aunque lo mas probable era que lo único que haya quedado para comer era esa asquerosa pasta.

\- Y ahí va Ned -dijo Qwerly mientras continuaba con su almuerzo.

-Me pregunto donde estarán los demas...- dijo cabeza de coco mirando hacia la entrada cuando escucho el fuerte escandalo de bandejas caer al suelo.

Loomer se había prendido de Ned. En un principio se dirigía a la mesa de ambos chicos para preguntar por el pero una vez que vio al chico del manual entrar, ya no hubo necesidad de eso y se fue directamente hacia el para atacarlo.

En un instante la multitud de los chicos se había congregado a su alrededor viendo como Loomer tomaba a Ned del cuello de su camiseta, el chico lo tenia contra la pared por lo que no habría escapatoria.

\- Que demonios te pasa? -exclamo Ned como pudo, mientras Loomer lo sostenía con mas fuerza.

\- Eres hombre muerto Bigby! Sabes exactamente lo que pasa!  
Ned se impulso a si mismo contra el chico para soltarse de el. Le costo algo de trabajo pero al menos ya no lo tenia encima, aun así el chico se veía muy exaltado.

\- Estas demente Loomer! No tengo idea de lo hablas!

\- Ah no! Así que no estas consciente de lo que estas haciéndole a Moze.

-Moze...!? Que tiene ella que ver en esto...

La ignorancia de Ned dejo a Loomer atónito, podría golpearlo y dejarlo ahí mismo si quisiera, pero afortunadamente Cookie y Lisa se habían abierto paso de entre los chicos para ir en su auxilio.

-Loomer!? Que ocurre? mal dia? - le dijo Cookie con exagerada empatia mientras se interponía entre ellos.

En realidad trataba de aliviar la tensión esperando que con eso Loomer se calmara un poco.

-No bromees Cook! No puedo creerlo, tu también!? Que acaso Moze no es tu amiga! Como puedes estar de parte de un idiota como este!

Lisa se mantuvo a su lado, le preocupaba que Loomer pudiera descargarse con Cookie también.

\- Moze se te declaro! - continuo, pero dirigiéndose a Ned nuevamente. - pero tu la rechazaste! Quien te crees que eres para rechazarla!

De pronto los comentarios alrededor no se hicieron esperar, causando que Ned comenzara a sentirse avergonzado.

\- y a ti que te importa! Eso que tiene que ver contigo!? -soltó Ned causando que Loomer lo mirara con incredulidad.

Incluso Lisa y Cookie se apenaron de su torpeza.

-Es inútil! Eres un completo idiota, esto no tiene caso! - exclamo Loomer con resignación. -Solo quiero advertirte que quiero que te alejes de ella! Deja de actuar como si te importara...

\- Me importa! -soltó Ned a sorpresa de todos. Al parecer los insultos de Loomer habían causado un efecto en el.

\- Te importa!? -se burlo Loomer, tratando de acercarse mas a el, de no ser por Cookie. -Si tanto te importa por que darle falsas esperanzas y respuestas vagas. No... En primer lugar, por que rechazarla? Que es lo que no te gusta de ella!?

\- Bueno... No es eso... En realidad yo... Lisa y Cookie no podían entrometerse, Loomer había dicho algo muy cierto, poniendo a Ned en un sitio muy incomodo.

\- _(que estoy haciendo?)_ \- reacciono Ned al darse cuenta de la situación en la que Loomer lo había puesto. - Eso no es de tu incumbencia! No tengo por que hablar de esto contigo!

-Mas te vale que lo hagas Bigby! Simplemente no entiendo como puedes actuar despreocupado, como si nada pasara...

\- Eso es por que yo se lo pedí! - respondio Moze mientras tomaba a Loomer fuertemente del brazo. Sacándolo a rastras de la cafetería.

Afortunadamente el timbre de la cafetería había sonado poniéndole fin a la tensa situación.

 _\- No tenia idea, pobre Moze_

 _\- Si ese chico es un insensible, que clase de persona haría algo tan cruel._

 _\- Que humillante, espero que Jennifer se encuentre bien._

Ned se abrió paso entre los chicos que aun se mantenía alrededor de la escena y tomo su bandeja del suelo para regresaría a su sitio. Ya no tenia apetito.

\- Te encuentras bien? -le pregunto Cookie, tomándolo del hombro a manera de apoyo pero Ned solo lo miro con dureza.

Eso había sido humillante y no solo era eso, el drama con Loomer le había demostrado que sus acciones no habían sido las correctas.

\- Supongo que _"hacer o decir, lo primero que se me venga a la mente"_ , no esta funcionando después de todo... - le dijo con una amarga sonrisa, para después salir de la cafetería.

\- Esa respuesta no me gusto para nada... -comento Cookie mientras tomaba su bandeja. Lisa decidió no comentar nada al respecto y acompaño a su chico a la fila.

* * *

\- Que fue todo eso!? - le pregunto Moze, tratando de moderar su cólera.

\- Yo solo... No podía dejar que te tratara así, es un idiota!

\- Loomer te agradezco, se que tuviste buenas intenciones pero no debiste entromerte. Eso es asunto mio y Ned!

\- pero... no lo merece! -exclamo Loomer subiendo un poco el tono. - Disculpa si te cause un problema pero no puedo evitarlo. Tu me confiaste lo que ocurría y... Sentí que no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados... Lo hize por ti!

\- ...Y te lo agradezco Billy! Pero no quiero que te entrometas! - inquirió la castaña, sonando bastante dura al decir lo ultimo.

\- No lo entiendo... Por que permitir que te trate de esa forma. Actúa como si nada mientras tu...

\- Ya te lo dije... Fue por que yo se lo pedí!. Fue algo en lo que quedamos y yo... Estoy de acuerdo. No quería que las cosas fueran incómodas después de eso, así que dejame luchar a mi manera!

Loomer solo bajo la cabeza en señal de desaprobacion, la chica había sido muy clara.

\- Bien... Simplemente no puedo enterderlo...

Después de eso, Loomer continuo por su lado dejando a Moze junto a los casilleros.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad hasta la hora de la salida. Moze no había visto a Ned desde lo ocurrido y empezaba a preocuparse, esto complicaría las cosas aun mas.

\- Nos vamos? -pregunto Cookie mientras tomaba sus cosas.

Esa tarde iría con Lisa al centro comercial. Gamers tendría nuevas promociones y despues una buena pelicula le facilitaría la tarea de todo buen novio.

\- Si... En un momento te alcanzo... - le respondió con una amable sonrisa mientras lo animaba a adelantarse.

La chica espero por Moze cerca de su casillero, no quería irse sin antes hablar con ella.

\- Lisa!? - exclamo la castaña al ver a la chica parada frente a su casillero. - Creí que tu y Cookie ya se habían ido. Irían al cine no es así?

\- Si... _(Efecto inhalador)_ ... Ir al cine y de paso mirar las ofertas de _Gamers_ , que conveniente. - dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Bueno al menos se esta esforzando. - le dijo sonando algo triste.

Lisa se sentía mal, había sido algo insensible.

\- No te preocupes. - se adelanto Moze al ver su expresión de preocupación. - Me alegra que las cosas vayan bien entre ustedes dos, chicos.

\- Lamento lo ocurrido. Aunque pienso que Ned se lo merecía un poco, creo que Loomer se paso al hacerlo de esa forma.

\- y que lo digas... Algo mas privado pudo ser mejor. Incluso podría haberlo tomado como la defensa de mi honor o algo parecido. -bromeo, sintiéndose torpe por considerarlo.

\- Como sea, incluso después de lo ocurrido nada ha cambiado. Empiezo a sentirme estúpida por continuar con todo esto, tal vez deba considerar dejar las cosas de esta forma. Es bastante cansado estar siempre con lo mismo.

\- Ya basta!

Lisa había subido el tono de la nada, en ocasiones Moze se preguntaba que había pasado con la dulce y tímida Lisa.

\- Deja de auto compadecerte. Es patético!

\- Ok! Alguien necesita relajarse.

Lisa saco su inhalador, en verdad lo necesitaría si esta platica continuaba así.

\- Después de todo tu esfuerzo y tanto por lo que has pasado para llegar a este punto y tu _(efecto inhalador)_ piensas dejar las cosas así. No puedo creerlo. Y que hay de Ned?

-... Creí que no te agradaba - Por que lo dices?

\- Bueno, a veces me lo parece...

\- No en realidad, es su actitud la que me altera un poco, pero debo aceptar que ustedes en verdad tienen algo.

Moze tomo ese comentario con gracia. Lisa se estaba pasando un poco, con eso de la motivación.

\- Por favor! Todo mundo puede verlo. Incluso Ned lo sabe. _(Efecto inhalador)_

\- De que hablas? Ned!? El mismo Ned que me rechazo en Huffington, el mismo chico insensible. Estamos seguras que estamos hablando del mismo chico?

Lisa rodó los ojos con fastidio.

\- Esta bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Que lastima! Justo cuando empezaba a rendir frutos...

Moze la miro extrañada.

\- Hay algo que quiero contarte... - le dijo Lisa captando toda la atención de la castaña.

* * *

Esa tarde, Cookie y Lisa irían al centro comercial así que no habría motivo para esperar por ellos.

El y Moze eran vecinos y lo usual seria caminar juntos a casa pero después de lo ocurrido con Loomer, esa opción quedaba descartada.  
Seria bastante incomodo. No tenia idea de lo que su amiga estaría pensando en ese momento pero el se sentía bastante terrible por ello. Incluso había echo lo posible por no encontrársela durante el resto de la tarde.

Durante el trayecto a casa, las palabras de Loomer resonaban en su cabeza. - (Ese tonto, fue bastante entrometido al hablar sobre eso frente a todos.)  
A pesar de ello lo había tomado en cuenta. Su actitud con Moze no había sido la correcta pero tampoco podía responderle adecuadamente. Ni siquiera el era consciente de lo que sentía al respecto.

 _\- Por que rechazarla? Que es lo que no te gusta de ella?_

- _(no es que no me guste...)_

 _\- Alguna vez has pensado en Moze como algo mas?_

\- ( _realmente lo he considerado?)_

\- Ahhhg! Por que tiene que ser complicado! En realidad ella me...

\- Ned!?

El chico se detuvo en seco justo cuando estaba por cruzar la calle.

Esa voz, sumamente conocida que justo ahora causaba que se sintiera ansioso e incomodo a la vez.

El chico volteo la mirada con lentitud, encontrándose justamente con aquellos ojos marrones que había visto un millón de veces pero que inexplicablemente se miraban mas expresivos esta vez.

\- Tu... Realmente tienes grandes ojos marrones... -soltó de repente, haciendo que se sintiera estúpido al instante.

-Debo suponer que eso significa que no estas enfadado.

Ned estaba por contestarle, cuando la chica se le adelanto tomándolo por sorpresa...

FIN DEL CAPITULO XIV

* * *

Hola!

Agradezco sus comentarios.

Finalmente la historia se ha desarrollado hasta este punto y solo me queda decir que las cosas se van a balancear un poco entre las dos partes.

Siento que le he dejado demasiado peso a Moze.

Como siempre estoy ansiosa por ver sus reviews

Saludos! ;D


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV. Cambio inesperado**

* * *

El ultimo periodo había terminado hace mucho, razón por la cual Moze trataba de ir más de prisa.

Lo ideal seria sorprenderlo de camino a casa, ya que a pesar de ser prácticamente vecinos, la chica no lo consideraba una opción viable.

\- ( _Antes muerta, que pensar siquiera en dar un solo paso hacia su casa!_ ) - se repetía a si misma.

Su expresión se tornaba tensa de tan solo pensar en lo bochornoso de la escena.

Para su desgracia, el cruce principal se encontraba prácticamente libre de trafico. Incluso la vigilante a cargo de la seguridad del peatón, estaba inmersa en su móvil sin gota alguna de preocupación.

\- Estupendo! Ahora jamás lo alcanzare. - Exclamo con resignación.

Parecia un mal momento para apostarle a la suerte.

\- Hey tu!

Escucho de repente.

El llamado provenía de la vigilante, desde su "puesto de descanso".

Moze se acerco con molestia hacia su dirección. Era lo ultimo que necesitaba, para completar con su fantástico día.

\- Si... -respondió, sonando algo apática.

\- Buscas a tu novio? Verdad?

Moze simplemente asintió, avergonzada.

Cada día,desde que tenían memoria, ella y Ned pasaban por el mismo sitio de vuelta a casa, así que era lógico pensar que la vigilante se refiriera a él. Algo sorprendente, considerando que últimamente no lo hacían con tanta frecuencia.

\- ... Paso por aquí hace unos minutos y se fue por aquella dirección.

Se explicó la vigilante, señalándole el camino.

La chica no fue capaz de articular nada en su defensa pero en verdad le agradecía el gesto. Aun avergonzada, hizo una torpe reverencia a manera de agradecimiento y se puso en marcha, dejando atrás a la vigilante con una simpática sonrisa.

En realidad, no le tomo demasiado tiempo para divisarlo.

El chico estaba al borde de la acera, dispuesto a cruzar la siguiente calle. Se le notaba completamente absorto en sus propios pensamientos ,ya que tenía ese semblante sereno, similar al que ponía durante la clase de Sweeney y no precisamente por lo interesante que esta pudiera ser.

Cuando de repente se vio obligado a detenerse en seco, al escuchar el grito ahogado que provenía de su amiga.

Hasta ese punto, Moze se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, llamándolo con desesperación sin detenerse siquiera a pensarlo por un momento. Era como si el chico fuera a escaparsele de las manos, si lo dejaba cruzar por aquella calle.

Ned se sintió confundido al respecto, a decir verdad, últimamente era usual en él sentirse de ese modo con respecto a Mosely. Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, pero en definitiva, la reciente relación entre los dos ya no se percibía igual y eso era un hecho que ya no podía ignorar mas.

El chico situó la mirada lentamente hacia la chica centrando su completa atención en ella, encontrándose finalmente frente a aquellos ojos marrones que había visto cientos de veces pero que inexplicablemente se miraban distintos esta vez.

\- Tu... Realmente tienes grandes ojos marrones...

Fue lo único que pudo articular al tenerla de frente, sintiéndose estúpido casi al instante.

-...Supongo que eso significa que no estas enfadado.

Bromeo la chica, tratando de ocultar su claro nerviosismo.

Ned solo pensaba en hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-( _como podía pensar que estuviera enojado por lo ocurrido? En todo caso, ella tendría todo el derecho de estarlo._ )

Para su sorpresa Moze se le adelanto, tomándole la palabra, aunque no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

\- No dejes de decirme lo primero que se te venga a la mente, de acuerdo!.

Exclamo Moze pareciendo una orden, que muy a su pesar no dejaba de sonar encantadoramente ridículo.

Pudo haber sido el calor del momento o tal vez el impulso de tenerlo tan cerca y sin nada que pudiera interponerse.

Por un breve instante, el silencio se hizo presente y era bastante aterrador, pero muy al contrario de lo que su mente maquinaba durante ese momento, el chico por su parte parecía comprender la situación a la perfección.

\- Lo siento Moze... Yo en verdad... No puedo...

Balbuceo Ned torpemente pero Moze lo interrumpió, tratando de dar a entender su punto.

Lo que menos deseaba eran mas malentendidos, de un tiempo para acá le había quedado muy claro la torpeza del chico, por lo que debía ser un poco mas específica.

-A lo que me refiero con esto... es que no quiero que dejes de decir todo lo que se te venga la mente.

En realidad lo que Moze temía era que después de lo sucedido con Loomer, la brecha entre ambos se hiciera mas grande, lo cual seria terrible justo ahora, cuando al parecer, y según Lisa y Cookie, su persistencia parecía empezar a rendir frutos.

\- No soy estúpida, se que aun después de haberte soltado... "lo que te dije" en ese entonces... Las cosas no han cambiado demasiado para ti...

Ned solo se limito a mirarla, con cierta impotencia, sentía la necesidad de retractarse de sus palabras.

\- No es así!

Contestó bruscamente. Ahora era Moze la que parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

\- ... En realidad, me gustas Moze...

Ned, empezaba a sentir la extraña necesidad de llevarse la mano sobre el cuello. Todo parecía indicar que era momento de sincerarse.

\- Tu sabes... Hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo que... Jamas he considerado, la posibilidad... El hecho de que tu y yo...

\- No te preocupes...

intervino la chica, ayudándolo un poco.

\- Puede sonar bastante contradictorio, pero en verdad no espero una respuesta inmediata de tu parte y mucho menos ahora mismo.

Ned se sentía frustrado consigo mismo.

A pesar de al fin haber aceptado que Moze no le parecia indiferente, lo que menos quería, era adelantarse y hacer algo de lo que no estuviera completamente seguro. Lo ocurrido con Loomer le había dejado bastante claro que lo que menos quería era herirla. Por lo cual, había tomado la decisión de no adelantarse a nada hasta no poner en claro sus sentimientos.

\- De acuerdo.

Respondió finalmente, mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa aplacando la tensión.

Moze le sonrió de vuelta.

Era algo esperanzador, pero en el fondo no dejaba de ser una agridulce elección.

\- _(Me pregunto, si hasta este punto todo este esfuerzo pueda valer pena?_ )

\- Que traes ahí?

Preguntó Ned cambiando abruptamente de tema.

\- Esto! Emmm, es algo de material excedente de Chopsaw.

contesto enseñándole la gran bolsa que traía al costado.

\- Se viene un buen proyecto y no lo se, tal vez pueda servir de algo.

El chico tomo la bolsa para inspeccionarlo de cerca, a su parecer solo era un montón de chatarra, que al final termino cargando el resto del camino mientras ambos debatian entre la utilidad o no, de cada objeto, a Moze le parecía ridículo la manera sutil de Ned para ocultar sus actos, disfrazando una acción noble con falso despotismo. Sin embargo, opto por no discutirle nada y mucho menos después de tan provechosa platica que habían tenido anteriormente.

Al llegar a sus respectivas casas, Ned le devolvió a la chica la gran bolsa de chatarras, tal como supuso.

\- Gracias...

Ned solo la miro con gracia.

\- Hasta mañana Jennifer...

Moze sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estomago.

Eran contadas las veces, en las que Ned la llamaba por su nombre, por lo general lo hacia cuando deseaba algún extrafavor de su parte, pero en esta ocasión la situación era muy distinta.

\- Hasta mañana Bigby...

La sonrisita nerviosa era algo difícil de ocultar.

La castaña solo deseo, que el chico del manual no se haya percatado tanto de ello.

* * *

\- Vaya, vaya ( _efecto inhalador_ ) que inesperado!

Contesto Lisa, analizando a detalle el relato de su amiga.

\- Entonces, eso significaria que ustedes estan..."saliendo"?

-No! Es decir, en realidad lo que buscaba con esto, era evitar que el asunto con Loomer cambiara aun mas las cosas entre Ned y yo. Así que ahora, todo es para mejor.

Se explico Moze con una sonrisa amarga.

\- En ese caso, me alegra que haya resultado así.

La animo Lisa.

\- Si...

En parte la comprendía, después de pasar por tantos altibajos, es natural que no se le vea tan emocionada por ello. Sin embargo, Lisa sabia que para Ned había sido dar un paso adelante, incluso si Moze aun no estuviera consciente de ello.

\- Entonces, supongo que ya no sera necesario que sea tu pareja en el rally

\- Ehh!?

-El rally de Wright? ...La semana de Historia Universal? ( _Efecto inhalador_ )

\- Cierto! Lo había olvidado por completo, pero eso que tiene que ver con lo otro...

\- Bueno... El acuerdo era estar en binas y optamos por no ser una mixta, debido a lo problemático que sería que tu y Ned formaran un grupo, a solas, por toda una semana...

\- ajaa...

Asintió Moze un tanto ansiosa.

\- pero ahora que las cosas están mejor entre ustedes dos, supuse que ya no habría problema ( _efecto inhalador_ )

A la castaña le provoco gracia la forma sutil de Lisa para mandarla a freír espárragos. Lo mas obvio era pensar que la chica deseaba la compañía de su novio sobre el de ella.

Sugerir el común acuerdo en primer lugar fue bastante considerado de su parte lo menos que podía hacer era compensarselo.

\- ...Si, no hay problema...

\- Perfecto! Entonces podrías decirle a Ned que haremos el cambio? _(efecto inhalador_ ) ya sabes, para inscribirnos con anticipación.

Moze la miro horrorizada.

\- Quieres que le pida a Ned que sea mi pareja en el rally!?

Extrañamente esa frase le causo un molesto dejavu.

\- Si, el asunto es que me tomare un tiempo extra con Xavier y no veré a Cookie hasta después del tercer periodo.

\- Xavier!? En serio?

\- Si lo se ( _efecto inhalador_ ) pero mis notas en calculo avanzado no fueron tan buenas, así que para este punto se podría decir que la asesoría de la Dra. Xavier no me vendría nada mal... A pesar de que sea algo aterradora.

\- Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con eso, aun soy de las mejores en su clase.

Se jacto la castaña con sobreactuado orgullo, claramente a manera de juego.

\- Te lo agradezco Jennifer, en realidad ya lo había considerado pero después de todo lo que ha pasado por aquí últimamente lo que menos quería era darte un problema mas.

\- Claro que no! Yo te ayudare con calculo y es mi última palabra!

\- esta bien.

Accedió Lisa con timidez.

\- Oye! Aun así le dirás a Ned al respecto cierto? Después de todo toman Historia juntos y justo ahora, no es asi?

\- ... Si, no hay problema

Contesto Mosely entre dientes.

\- ( _Genial! Por un momento creí que me había salvado._.)

La castaña se despidió de una divertida Lisa y continuo su camino hacia la clase de Wright a regañadientes.

* * *

\- Jovenes! Antes que nada quisiera tomar unos cuantos minutos de la clase para enclarecer las pautas reglamentarias y principales objetivos referente a las actividades que se llevaran a cabo la semana próxima.

\- EL RALLY!

\- Si, así es Crony! El rally.

Continuo el Sr. Wright sin perder la compostura.

Moze se había tomado la molestia de ocupar el sitio del fondo para poder acercarse a Ned, que generalmente se sentaba en ese lugar para agregar sus notas improvisadas, dentro del manual. Algo así como desechar sus múltiples borradores, para pasarlos en limpio al famoso cuaderno. Sus apuntes solían ser un desastre, por lo cual el asiento del fondo le permitía disimular un poco su desastre.

\- Aquí tienes, torpe!

Le dijo, levantando una pedazo de envoltura, al parecer una de sus anotaciones.

\- Gracias.

El chico lo recibió, sin inmutarse en su tarea. Cerrándole a la chica la posibilidad de plantearle el asunto.

\- lo lamento Wright! Por tan improvisada visita!

Se disculpo el subdirector Crubbs llamando a la puerta.

\- ... Pero vengo a escoltar a un estudiante de intercambio, lo dejo a su cargo! Tengo un asunto que tratar con Gordi y no puede esperar mas.

Río maliciosamente, mientras encendía la ruidosa alarma de su ridículo casco, dejando al chico varado en el marco de la puerta. Por lo visto, Gordi estaba en serios problemas.

\- De acuerdo, unete Sr...

Se detuvo el profesor indicándole con un ademán para que esté se presentara, pero el chico se mantuvo inmovil sin decir palabra y aun contra el marco de la entrada.

\- De acuerdo, supongo que lo dejaremos para mas tarde. Adelante, toma el lugar junto a Qwerly, aquel sitio a un lado de la ventana.

El estudiante se abrió paso con timidez y tomo asiento silenciosamente.

\- Esta bien... Como les comentaba...

Continuo el profesor con particular entusiasmo, mientras la mayoría de los chicos estaban en sus propios asuntos.

\- Oye...

Susurro Mosely, intentando llamar la atención de Ned.

\- Que pasa?

Respondió Ned con una entusiasta sonrisa, de no ser por la "tensión" que existía ultimamente entre ellos, la chica habría jurado que se trataba de una artimaña sucia para lograr que Moze terminara ayudándolo con los apuntes del manual, pero ahora no existía la necesidad de ello.

Su gesto era tan agradable como inesperado.

\- Emm.. Bue.. Bueno yo..

Balbuceo Moze con torpeza aun confundida por aquello.

\- Pasa algo?

Pregunto Ned extrañado, cerrando el cuaderno con cuidado para enfocarse en ella..

\- ( _Genial! Ahora tengo tu atencion! Ahhh! Vamos tu puedes!)_

Pensaba Moze para si misma, dándose ánimos.

\- Oye... Recuerdas aquello que platicamos con Cookie y Lisa referente a la próxima semana...

\- El rally! Si estoy enterado de ello. Estuve presente.

Respondió Ned con gracia.

\- Pues veras! Te parecerá algo estúpido! Pero a Lisa se le ocurrio bueno, me comentó que al parecer queria un cambio en los equipos.

\- ...Ah si?

\- Si! al parecer...

\- Srita. Mosely! Sr. Bigby!

Los llamo el profesor Wright con toda la serenidad, que lo caracterizaba.

\- Sera posible que puedan retomar con esa platica después de mi clase.

\- Disculpe.

Dijeron ambos casi al unisono.

\- _(Bueno, al menos lo intente! Seguramente Lisa lo entenderá!)_

Pensaba la castaña victoriosa, en realidad el llamado de atención del profesor no pudo ser mas que oportuno.

\- y ya para finalizar, quiero hacer especial énfasis en el método de selección de los integrantes que conformaran cada equipo.

Después de una larga explicación, el profesor se había ganado la completa atención de su clase al decir lo ultimo.

\- A que se refiere con seleccion?

Pregunto Missy de forma muy directa,al parecer no le agradaba hacia donde se dirigía aquello.

\- Bueno, después de considerarlo un poco me di a la tarea de buscar un método mas aleatorio para la integración de los equipos.

\- O sea, que formara los equipos por nosotros?

Soltó Crony con un bufido.

\- No en realidad, lo harán ustedes mismos!

Podría parecer algo irónico pero todos tenían casi la misma expresión confusa en sus rostros.

El profesor coloco un gran afiche sobre la pizarra, la cual contenía una variable cantidad de recuadros en blanco. El sistema de Wright consistía en seleccionar un espacio, el cual contenía un número. De esa forma la selección seria totalmente al azar. Claramente la asignación numérica estaría a cargo del profesor así que finalmente todo dependería de tal dichosa lista. Por obvias razones la selección seria hasta el final del día.

Aparentemente Moze ya no tendría la necesidad de decirle nada a Ned después de todo.

* * *

\- Esto es terrible!

Se quejo Lisa, estrujando su inhalador con molestia.

\- Bueno se trata de sana convivencia, no es tan malo.

La animo Moze sin obtener resultados

\- Por una semana! Que tal que me toca alguien intimidante, o peor aun alguien que odie!

\- Por favor Lisa! menciona siquiera a alguien que odies.

Lisa se tomó un segundo para considerarlo.

Moze sabia que el principal problema era que ya no podría estar con Cookie como lo había planeado.

\- ( _efecto inhalador_ ) no se me ocurre nadie en este momento, pero te aseguro que no sera agradable. Me sorprende que estés tan tranquila al respecto, tu tampoco podrás estar con quien quieres.

\- Bueno, que se le va hacer!

Exclamó Moze, con alivio.

A decir verdad estaba mas tranquila al respecto, ahora no tendría que preocuparse por actuar de forma estúpida frente a Ned.

Su nueva actitud, la tenia algo nerviosa. Era agradable pero aterrador al mismo tiempo.

\- Faymen Porchin!

Anuncio Wright dando inicio con la selección.

El chico salio de entre la multitud y paso al frente para elegir uno de los recuadros del gran afiche.

\- Quien es?

Pregunto Lisa, al darse cuenta de que el chico no parecía muy familiarizado con el aula, ya que actuaba de forma tímida.

\- Se llama Faymen, viene de intercambio de Brasil. Creo que no habla muy bien nuestro idioma.

\- parece agradable

\- te lo parece?

\- Pobre chico, espero no le toque tan mal anfitrión.

\- Si así es.

El chico era de complexión estirada, piel morena clara y de mirada extremadamente centrada.

\- Muy bien el numero 25, por lo tanto te toca con... Jennifer Mosely

A Moze le pareció curiosa la manera irónica en la que le sucedían las cosas.

\- Suerte!

La animo Lisa dándole un empujoncito para que se acercara al pobre chico.

\- Hola! Lo saludo de forma amistosa, mientras se unía a el.

\- Yo soy...

\- Jennifer!

\- Si! Así es! Como lo supiste! Bueno, claro el profesor Wright acaba de mencionarlo. Es solo que creí que, bueno sonó como si ya me conocieras...

El chico solo la miraba confuso al ver como la castaña no dejaba de articular palabra tras palabra.

\- Lo siento..

Se disculpo, mientras tomaba asiento junto a el. De acuerdo a la dinámica, una vez conformados se agruparían uno junto al otro para evitar el desorden durante el proceso.

Después de un rato la seleccion estaba casi por terminar, Moze estaba algo aburrida, era obvio después de haber sido de las primeras, el asunto ya le provocaba fastidio.

\- Vamos!

Se quejaba, mientras Lisa miraba absorta como continuaba la selección.

\- Solo falta Ned, ya no quedan tantos chicos así que será muy pronto.

\- ahhhg! Incluso Faymen se fue y hace mas de 10 minutos.

\- Eso es diferente, seguramente el aun tiene asuntos _(Efecto inhalador_ ) que atender

\- Supongo que si estuviera de intercambio también lo consideraría, y me refiero a irme de la escuela en la primera oportunidad.

\- tranquilizate! Parece que al fin le toca.

Moze, se levanto para estirarse un poco, esa había sido la hora mas larga de su vida.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, considerando que te toco con Cookie yo diría que tuviste suerte.

Lisa solo sonrió ante el comentario, aunque no podía evitarlo en verdad había tenido bastante suerte.

\- Correcto Bigby, tienes el 11.

Lo llamo Wright mientras verificaba su lista.

\- Muero de hambre!

Exclamo Cookie, levantándose de su lugar. La espera le había parecido eterna.

\- Te toca con Suzie Crabgrass!

-Al fin podemos irnos! Que les parece si vamos a Jhonny Rockets, la hamburguesa del día esta en promoción.

Sugirió Cookie.

Lisa volteo en busca de la respuesta de Moze.

\- Al menos ya podemos irnos.

Comento la chica, sin saber realmente que decirle para evitarle preocupación.

\- Si...

Contestó Moze,mientras aguardaba junto a sus amigos hasta que Ned y Suzie se les unieran.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO XV*

* * *

Hola!

Gracias por sus cometarios, como siempre espero haya sido de su agrado.

Considero que es momento de que Ned tome cierta iniciativa

saludos! espero sus reviews :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI. Tentativos sentimientos**

* * *

Ned solía estar acostumbrado a esos silencios. Justo después de que Moze terminaba de recriminarle su falta de tacto ante cualquier circunstancia, era común que se agotaran los tópicos para entablar algún tipo de "conversación" amena.

Básicamente, ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales el chico odiaba su extraña y complicada relación actual.

\- _(pff! En que momento las cosas se volvieron de esta forma)_

El chico simplemente se mantuvo observando de reojo a su acompañante. Claramente la castaña tenía algo en mente. Ned estaba consciente del significado de aquel ceño fruncido.

\- Te pasa algo?

Le preguntó finalmente.

Moze relajo un poco su semblante y dirigió la mirada hacia él, esperando encontrar alguna pauta en su rostro que la ayudara a aclarar sus vez era algo obvio para ella, pero no para el chico mas despistado de todo Polk. Estaba claro que tendría que ser bastante directa.

\- Aun sientes algo por Suzie?

Soltó bruscamente.

Ned se miraba bastante perplejo ante la extraña pregunta. Algo repentina para su gusto.

Era algo inevitable que el momento se empezara a tornar algo vergonzoso para ella, sin embargo lucho por evitar apartarle la mirada. En verdad esperaba por esa respuesta.

Desde su punto de vista, lo mas lógico era pensar que todo aquello se debía al reciente emparejamiento con la chica en el Rally de Wright, aunque sinceramente, Ned no había pensado lo suficiente en ello. Por alguna razón, todo asunto relacionado con Suzie había quedado atrás involuntariamente, incluso desde antes de que las cosas con Moze empezaran a suceder.

Era obvio, que sus sentimientos con respecto a su amiga no eran para nada claros todavía, sin embargo el "enamoramiento" por Suzie había sido muy diferente o al menos, fue lo suficientemente firme como para ser persistente por ello. Claro! hasta que Seth intervino.

\- A que viene eso?

Le preguntó Ned de vuelta.

\- Bueno...

La castaña empezó algo exasperada. Por un momento se confió de la obviedad de su dudas.

\- ... de acuerdo a la "situación" actual en la que me encuentro... No crees que es normal que sienta algo de curiosidad!?

Mosely había esclarecido su punto frente a el, quien solo se llevo la mano al cuello con nerviosismo. Realmente había superado aquello?

\- Por que piensas eso?

Le preguntó Ned de vuelta.

Podrá sonar repetitivo pero en verdad parecía desconocer sus razones. A Moze en verdad le costo un poco controlar su habitual temperamento.

\- _(...bueno, como podía pedirle sinceridad al chico, si ni siquiera yo misma puedo evitar guardarme estas cosas...)_

Pensó para si misma para darse animos.

Después de todo ya lo había soltado y el tema ya estaba en discusión, no podría retractarse aunque lo quisiera.

\- ... El hecho de que me gustes implica que suelo observarte demasiado...

Soltó en una, sin detenerse a pensar en lo bochornoso que había sido.

-... Por lo tanto estoy consciente de tu cambio de actitud.

Completó, aclarándose un poco la voz para tratar de sonar despreocupada.

Ned no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. No le era muy agradable el tono en el cual iba la platica aunque era de esperarse, por lo general no sobresalía por ser una persona del todo apegado a su sensibilidad.

\- Es solo que no puedo ignorar el hecho de que tu comportamiento frente a ella era torpe..

\- ... torpe!?

Exclamo algo extrañado, ante la mirada acusatoria de su amiga. Acaso la haría explicarse.

\- Por favor! no me digas que no eras consciente de tu torpeza!. Incluso tratabas de hacerte el interesante en su presencia, pero la verdad era que lucias bastante estupido!

Le recrimino la chica.

\- Pero entiendo, supongo que estabas lo suficiente nervioso como para enmudecer cuando la tenías cerca.

En ese momento, a Ned le llegaron recuerdos vagos sobre aquella fiesta en casa de Missy. Su comportamiento había sido bastante miserable aquella noche y al final, había sido Moze la que termino dándole ánimos, supongo que había omitido esa parte.

\- Moze...

La castaña volteo la mirada algo ansiosa. Ya era suficiente, lo menos que esperaba de su parte, era algo de sinceridad.

\- Desde cuando empecé a gustarte?

Mas que justificar la torpeza del chico, su relación con Moze siempre había funcionado de la misma manera desde que tenia memoria y dadas las circunstancias actuales, no le tomo demasiado tiempo el darse cuenta de algo en lo que no se había detenido a pensar antes.

pero, por obvias razones eso en definitiva no era lo que su amiga se esperaba.

\- Que!... Que clase de pregunta es esa!?

Balbuceo rápidamente, poniéndose a la defensiva.

La chica empezaba a sentirse abochornada, incluso intento acomodarse el cabello con "naturalidad" para disimular un poco su nerviosismo pero era inevitable y sus mejillas ya empezaban a delatarla. Ned se percato de ello y volteo la mirada hacia el otro lado casi por inercia, esperando que eso la hiciera sentir mejor.

\- Que acaso no me pediste que te dijera lo primero que se me venga a la mente!

Respondió con astucia, ante la creciente negativa de su amiga.

-No es algo tan fácil de manejar cuando lo pones así!

Le contesto Mosely con pesar. Se empezaba a notar cierta resignación de su parte.

\- Sabes...

Continuó el chico, llamando su atención.

\- durante mucho tiempo me llamaste torpe, enano... Y bueno, las cosas siempre han sido de esa forma entre nosotros.

Ned se veía bastante serio al respecto. Lo cierto era que Moze jamas se había detenido a pensar en lo contradictorio que sonaba aquello, así que era algo entendible que para él, aun sea mas confuso.

\- Lo que trato de decir es... Por qué salir con "alguien" así?

Soltó el chico, refiriéndose a el Moze le lanzo una mirada inusual.

\- Por dios! Date algo de crédito amigo!

Le contesto, algo exasperada mientras le codeaba el brazo a manera de juego, para bajar la clara tensión.

Era algo complicado definir el momento justo en el cual había decidido a fijarse en su mejor amigo como algo mas, pero si tendría que elegir algo en especifico creo que sabría cual era lo adecuado.

\- Mira! alguien que dedica su tiempo en un manual para ayudar a los demás chicos de la escuela, no puede estar tan mal. Incluso si se trata de alguien tan torpe como tu!

Ned solo le respondió con una cálida sonrisa, hacia bastante tiempo que no la veía de esa manera.

* * *

\- Hey! Cuatro ojos!

\- Por que no te fijas por donde vas!

Las burlas por el pasillo no se hicieron esperar. Tal vez podría sonar negativo, pero en el fondo ya se esperaba algo asi o al menos, lo sería solamente por un par de días, en lo que se soluciona su situación. Que tan malo podría ser?

\- ...Faymen?

La voz provenía de una chica.

Era Lisa Zemo, tomaban Literatura en la misma clase, de cabello negro y por lo general lucia agripada todo el tiempo. La chica solía estar con Jennifer la mayor parte del tiempo o con aquel chico tecnológico.

Normalmente, no hablaban con frecuencia pero, con quien hablaría de cualquier forma? Al ser el chico nuevo, las probabilidades eran muy bajas.

Lisa se acerco amablemente para ayudarlo con sus cosas.

\- Gracias...

Respondió con timidez, una vez que sus pertenencias se encontraban de nuevo dentro del casillero.

\- _(efecto inhalador)_ Estas bien?

El chico asintió como respuesta.

\- que ocurrió?

\- Emm... Crony y lo...

\- Bueno..

Lo interrumpió Lisa.

\- En realidad, eso lo explica todo!

A decir verdad cuando se trataba de Crony y sus compinches, no había demasiado que pensar. Digamos que su afición se mantenía en molestar a los otros.

Faymen Porchin era nuevo en Polk, lo cual lo hacia un blanco perfecto.

\- Es la primera vez que sucede?

\- ...Si

Contesto el chico con pesar.

\- Qué extraño! Por lo general, suelen hacerlo desde el primer día!

Exclamo Lisa, sin pensar en su falta de sensibilidad.

\- Es decir, los chicos de intercambio suelen ser su principal blanco desde el primer día _(efecto inhalador)_...

Se rectificó, tratando de no sonar tan mal.

\- Creo saber por que..

Respondió, mientras se sacaba los anteojos para revisar los posibles daños.

\- Los anteojos!? No sabia que los usabas. No los llevabas antes, o si?

\- No..

En realidad el chico tenía una vista terrible pero por motivos de "comodidad", solía usar de contacto, algo irónico.

\- los de contacto... ya no son útiles y tendré estos por algunos días.

Se explico, mientras se acomodaba los enormes anteojos.

La complexión de Faymen era bien parecida, tenia una singular mirada seria que transmitía cierta sensación de serenidad. Probablemente Crony y compañia se percataron de aquello y se limitaron a fastidiarlo pensando que el chico podría hacerles frente, eso sin contar con la diferencia de altura, fácilmente el brasileño pasaba el metro 80'.

Sin embargo, esos grandes anteojos lo convertían en alguien propenso a ser molestable, justo como Crony solía repetir cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Al menos Crony no era tan desafiante como alguna vez lo fue Loomer en el pasado.

-Increíble! Usas lentes de contacto todo el tiempo? Cómo puedes?

\- Es incomodo... antes... Pero es mejor que estos grandes anteojos.

\- Entiendo a lo que te refieres, yo lo intente hace un tiempo pero me resultaron bastante molestos _(efecto inhalador)_

El chico no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa, al percatarse de lo irónico de la situación. Lisa solía emplear su inhalador la mayor parte del tiempo. Después de tantos años se había convertido en un hábito.

La chica era demasiado perceptiva. Así que, solo le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Bueno, tal vez pueda darles una oportunidad!

\- Todos a clase!

Se escucho decir a Crubbs a lo lejos.

\- Baje a ese estudiante Sr. Finnigan!

\- Tiempo de moverse...

Le sugirió Lisa con gracia.

\- Te toca con Sweeney, cierto?

Faymen, asintió con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que el profesor Sweeney lo intimidaba bastante y no era para menos.

\- Bueno, yo me voy por aquel lado, la Dra. Xavier no es muy fan de los retardos.

Por algo la clase de calculo solía ser de las mas pesadas.

\- Nos vemos mas tarde! _(Efecto inhalador)_

Se despidió la chica, dejandolo algo confuso.

\- ... tarde?

Lisa se detuvo.

\- El rally...? Hoy es la primera prueba. No me digas que lo olvidaste.

El gesto en la cara del chico era tan fácil de percibir.

\- Descuida! Te cubriré por esta vez, pero cuidado! Jennifer suele ser bastante competitiva.

La chica retomo su rumbo hacia el aula de Xavier, dejando atrás a Faymen algo ansioso.

* * *

-Todos los equipos reunanse en el punto de salida!

\- El gimnasio!

-Si Qwerly, el gimnasio!

Respondio el profesor por enésima vez. Este tipo de actividades eran su especialidad. El profesor Wright, solía organizar el asunto muy bien pero el pesimismo de algunos estudiantes era básicamente lo que no podía controlar.

\- Esten atentos a las indicaciones!

Advirtió finalmente, mientras permitía a los chicos reagruparse donde correspondían.

\- Donde se habra metido?

Penso la castaña en voz alta, llamando la atención de Lisa.

\- Crees que Faymen aparezca?

Su amiga lo pensó un poco. Es cierto que el chico lucia confundido esta mañana, pero no lo creía capaz de saltarse la actividad.

\- Si.. _(Efecto inhalador)_ no te preocupes.

A pesar de eso, Moze aun se mantenia algo negativa.

\- Bueno... de cualquier forma, no es como si muriera por participar.

Comento de mala gana, al ver como Ned y Suzie se preparaban para la carrera.

\- _(Rayos! Se ven bien juntos)_

\- Mira quien viene...

Le aviso Lisa con complicidad, sacándola de su trance pesimista.

Era Faymen, quien se acercaba a toda prisa hasta el lugar donde ambas chicas calentaban. Vestía con el uniforme verde esmeralda del equipo de basquetball.

Lisa comenzó a atar cabos.

- _(Probablemente al olvidarse de la prueba, no empaco la ropa adecuada)._

\- Y ese atuendo?

Le pregunto su compañera con una gracia contenida. El uniforme le quedaba algo pequeño, lo cual le daba un aspecto gracioso.

\- Me lo presto el capitán del equipo.

\- Seth!?

Exclamo Moze algo extrañada.

Durante el calentamiento, Faymen le explico su encuentro con el rubio tras los vestidores. El chico había olvidado la ropa adecuada y estaba dispuesto a salir con la que traía. Seth se encontraba a un lado, debatiéndose en un dilema sobre la mejor manera de atarse los zapatos deportivos, cuando se percato de su problema.

\- Asi que... Seth te ofreció su uniforme para la prueba?

El chico asintio como respuesta.

\- Vaya! Que considerado de su parte.

Moze pensó un poco en la situación. Su compañero solía ser algo tímido, principalmente por todo eso que conlleva ser el "chico nuevo", no le debió ser muy sencillo.

\- Debiste comentar algo al respecto. Después de todo es solo una tonta prueba.

\- No!

Se adelanto el chico, para su sorpresa.

\- Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

La animo, mientras continuaba con sus estiramientos.

-De acuerdo...

Le contesto Moze con una gran sonrisa.

Las competencias solían ponerla de muy buen humor.

* * *

La primera prueba consistía en una carrera de relevos.

La distancia completa era bastante corta. Sin embargo, el objetivo principal era la recopilación de pistas a lo largo del trayecto, por lo tanto el terminar primero no aseguraba un buen puesto, al menos no del todo.

Seth y Claire Sawyer, fueron los primeros en llegar. Aquella combinación atlética-ingenio entre ambos era bastante buena, de alguna forma lograban equilibrarse a la perfección.

El segundo puesto fue ocupado por el equipo Moze-Faymen. No era de extrañarse, la competitividad de la chica era bien conocida y digamos que la dupla con el brasileño había sido bastante acertada. Al parecer el chico venia familiarizado con ese tipo de actividades fisicas.

\- buen trabajo!

Los felicitó Lisa, quien había llegado minutos antes.

\- ... Que haces aqui? Llegaron en segundo!?

Lisa tomo la actitud de su amiga con gracia.

\- No... Cookie se "lesiono" el pie derecho entre el tercer punto y abandonamos la prueba.

\- No tendrán problemas?

Pregunto Faymen con preocupación.

Las chicas se miraron con gracia. La actitud de Faymen ante ese tipo de cosas tan triviales le daban cierto plus de ternura.

\- No lo creo _(efecto inhalador)_

Respondió Lisa con amabilidad.

\- ... Además de quedar detrás del puntaje, no creo que tengamos problemas.

Después de unos minutos, el equipo de Missy paso por la linea final.

\- Que lastima! Creí que Suzie y Ned tendrían una oportunidad.

Comento Cookie, apareciendo a un lado de ellos, con el pie derecho vendado.

\- Estas bien?

Le pregunto la castaña.

\- Si, no es nada.

Le contesto mientras se apoyaba levemente en su chica.

\- Mañana, te haremos morder el polvo!

Exclamo con exageración, sacándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Faymen.

\- No es literal...

Le susurro Moze, al percatarse de su rígida reacción ante el comentario de su amigo.

Faymen se sentía bastante agradecido de contar con el apoyo de la chica. A decir verdad, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que alguien se molestaba a aclararle ciertas cosas tan simples que para el (siendo extranjero) podrían ser algo confusas.

\- Disculpa el puesto...

\- ...Eh!

Exclamó Moze un tanto extrañada.

\- A que te refieres?

\- quedar en segundo lugar...

Moze se sintió algo extraña ante la sinceridad con la que Faymen transmitía su sentir respecto a ese tipo de cosas.

\- No! No te preocupes! Es decir, quedamos en segundo, es genial! Dimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo. Seguramente mañana nos ira mejor! Cuento contigo?

Faymen asintió, algo dudoso. Acaso, seria mera amabilidad de su parte.

El chico tenía bastante presente lo que Lisa le había comentado esa mañana. Además era bien sabido en Polk, la afición de su compañera por las competencias.

\- Los haremos morder el polvo!

Agrego la castaña, sacándole una sonrisa. Eso no sucedía muy seguido, desde que se mudaron a la ciudad.

El chico entendió que completar con las pruebas, podría ser la mejor manera de corresponderle.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO XVI*

* * *

Hola!

Espero les agrade el curso de la relacion entre Ned, que por un lado aun se encuentra analizando sus sentimiento con respecto a Moze.

La inclusion de Faymen cumple con un proposito lo prometo, asi que espero su actitud no le cause molestia de momento.

se pondra mas interesante... :P

Saludos!

Gracias por sus reviews


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVII. Buen chico...**

* * *

Moze había permanecido a su lado todo el rato. En realidad, ambos chicos se encontraban trabajando prácticamente en lo mismo, el "vestuario" para la siguiente prueba.

Jamas hubieran imaginado desear tanto la llegada de un viernes, o al menos no desde la campaña recreativa de salud social de 7° grado, esa terrible semana había quedado en el recuerdo como la peor en toda la historia de Polk. Gracias a eso, Crubbs se prometió "nunca jamás" autorizar nada que no este mucho antes planeado y por escrito, con el fin de evitar repetir tan penosa participación.

Para su fortuna, eso convertía al profesor Wright no solo en la persona indicada para el puesto si no en el docente perfecto para tal responsabilidad.  
Sin embargo, con el pasar de las primeras pruebas el estándar de exigencias hacia los alumnos se elevo de forma considerable terminando por convertir "el juego" en algo cansado y fastidioso, cosa que tanto Moze como Ned tenían bastante presente y mas en estos momentos.

\- ( _Estúpido rally..._ )

Era difícil contener esas ganas de mofarse del surcido de su amigo, pero despues de un largo rato era natural que Mosely empezara a dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, llegando al punto de cuestionarse sobre la naturaleza de su complicada relación con el chico del manual.

 _Lo siento..._

-( _pff... En serio que ha pasado muchísimo desde entonces pero... en cuanto a mi, siento que nada a cambiado. Aun seguía siendo la misma chica alta, malhablada y con leve apego por la feminidad. A veces, me llegaba a la mente la imagen de aquel dúo cómico con esas imperdibles noches de películas y por supuesto todas las excéntricas situaciones en las que nos involucramos por su culpa._  
 _Hmm... Ahora que recuerdo, había algo molesto que Cookie solía mencionarnos y que en su momento no tenia tanto sentido como podría tenerlo ahora..._ )

-Por un demonioo!

Se quejo Ned, mientras inspeccionaba su dedo índice con minucioso detalle.

-Ahhg! Cual es el punto de todo esto!? No se supone que la puntuación va sobre el pasaje. Para que trabajar en esta basura?

Claramente, el chico estaba que echaba espuma por toda aquella frustración que la costura le provocaba.

-Bromeas verdad?

Respondió su amiga con naturalidad.

-Sabes perfectamente que Wright se toma bastante en serio este tipo de cosas...

Desgraciadamente, Ned estaba muy consciente de ello por lo que continuo con lo suyo a regañadientes.

\- ... Y tomando en cuenta que la puntuación esta a cargo de Monroe...

Se escucho a Ned soltar un bufido.

-... Al menos yo, lo pensaría un poco mas Agrego la chica, para rematar toda esperanza.

Su experiencia en ciencias del hogar era lo suficiente como para saber que teniendo a Monroe como juez de la prueba no seria nada sencillo. El profesor se sabia un amante de los pequeños detalles, definitivamente no se decantaría en pasar por alto un pésimo atuendo y a estas alturas no tendría nada mas en que ocupar su tiempo considerando que los parciales estaban muy lejos aun. Supongo que no había mucho que discutir al respecto.

Por momentos, Moze le dedicaba una sutil mirada al trabajo del chico. Le resultaba interesante la manera en la que se empeñaba en aquel trozo de tela mal cosido. De vez en rato corría con suerte y le era posible captar alguna de sus disimuladas rabietas cuando una puntada lo llevaba al limite de su paciencia.

\- ( _que tonto!_ )

Moze no se consideraba una experta, sin embargo se podría decir que era capaz de sacar adelante su intento de "disfraz colono", a diferencia de Ned. El chico tenia esa mirada de determinación que le daba un cierto plus de ternura a su aura miserable por tanto empeño.

\- ( _Supongo que ya sufriste lo suficiente..._ )

La castaña resoplo con aires de resignación y volteo en su dirección.

\- Dame eso!

Le dijo, arrebatándole la tela de un jalón.

\- La empezaré por ti...

Le advirtió con falsa empatia mientras analizaba la prenda. Incluso para el despistado de su amigo, era difícil ignorar el gran gesto escondido detrás de esa pantalla de desinterés.

\- Presta atención! por que es lo único que haré por ti...

Ned dejo a un lado lo demás, para enfocar toda su atención en ella.

\- ( _...demonios! Creo que... no pensé muy bien en esto_ )

\- Oye! No tan rápido!

Le pidió el chico acortando mas la distancia para tratar de seguirle el paso. La actitud de Moze se torno algo robótica lo que la hacia difícil de seguir en el proceso.

Era bastante estúpido la manera en la que Ned la hacia sentir en ese momento y sin siquiera hacer nada. Su presencia tan cercana se podía percibir como un constante escalofrío que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Gracias al cielo que su mirada estaba en sus dedos o de lo contrario no seria responsable del inexpresivo gesto que su rostro podría tener justo ahora. Lo curioso de esto era que en el fondo le era bastante agradable, que no deseaba que se apartara al menos por un rato mas, aunque no por eso dejaba de hacerla sentir cada vez mas nerviosa. Vaya sentimiento tan problemático!

\- ( _Ha sido un largo camino hasta aqui. Es genial poder estar así, con la confianza uno en el otro, aun sabiendo los sentimientos que hay de por medio..._ )

-De acuerdo, creo que puedo seguir desde aquí.

Le dijo el chico aun concentrado, tomando de vuelta su atuendo en proceso.

\- ( _pero aun así, Ned no parece tener la intención de hacer algo mas al respecto..._ )

\- Todo bien? Preguntó el chico al notar la sombría expresión de su amiga.

\- Si, si. Se adelanto a decir. - ... Segura?

\- Si! Ahora continua con lo tuyo! Ni creas que te lo explicaré de nuevo, torpe!

Contesto bruscamente zanjando el tema. Ned le dio por su lado. Sus cambios de humor en ocasiones era exasperante.

\- oye! a propósito...

Inicio la castaña cambiando de tema.

\- Como va Suzie?

Pregunto repentinamente, sacándole una disimulada sonrisa al muchacho.

\- Bien, supongo que mejor que a mi.

Respondió con gracia pero sin apartar la mirada en su surcido.

Aun después de todo, el tema de Suzie era algo que Moze no podía evitar. No se necesitaba ser un genio como para deducir que Crabgrass era bastante hábil en ese tipo de actividades. Mosely volvió a lo suyo con molestia, arrepentida de haberlo mencionado.

-Y que hay de Faymen?

Su repentino interés la tomo por sorpresa pero supuso que había sido mera cortesía.

-... Conociendo lo perfeccionista que eres, me sorprende no verlo por aquí en busca de tu aprobación.

Se burlo de forma juguetona buscando hacerla enojar pero para su sorpresa Moze lucia tranquila al respecto.

-...bueno a decir verdad, él esta cargo de lo demás. Esta vez lo apoyare solamente con esto!

Contesto, levantado un poco la prenda en la que trabajaba.

En todo el rato Ned había permanecido con la mirada en su disfraz, sin molestarse siquiera en voltear a verla pero su respuesta le había causado cierto interes.  
En su semblante se respiraba cierto grado de incredulidad. Moze no solía ser del tipo de chicas que se dejaban llevar por la relevancia de las pruebas ya que para ella era un común habito el considerar toda oportunidad de competencia sin excepcion, por lo tanto era lógico pensar que siempre deseará acaparar el control de todo.

\- Que!?

Exclamo Moze con molestia, al sentir la punzante expresión que le dedicaba el chico.

\- Nada.. Contesto Ned, volviendo nuevamente a lo suyo.

\- No suena como algo que tu harías. Es solo difícil de creer...

La castaña lo pensó por un momento, se sabia como una persona competitiva pero en verdad la situación actual no le parecía para tanto. Acaso sonaba tan descabellado?

\- Puede que tengas razón...

Ned sonrió sutilmente con cierta satisfacción.

-... Es solo fácil darnos a entender, algo irónico no crees?

Ser estudiante de intercambio es algo complicado al principio, quien mas podría estar consciente de eso que el chico del manual.

\- Es buen chico...

\- Ya lo creo!

Interrumpió Cookie llegando para hacerse espacio entre los dos.

\- Que hay Cookie!

Lo saludo Ned abriéndose espacio, procurando que los pies de su amigo no arruinaran su obra de arte en la que tanto trabajaba.

\- No mucho, claro si omitimos la parte en la que todo se va al caño! Esto se acabo amigos!

\- De que rayos hablas? Y que tiene que ver Faymen con tus delirios apocalípticos.

Preguntó Moze al notar cierta hostilidad con respecto a la mención de Faymen anteriormente.

\- Precisamente eso! Tu amiguito esta por robarme a Lisa!

Mosely no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, enfureciendo mas al chico tecnológico.

\- De donde sacas eso? Ned aprovecho el momento para trabajar en su disfraz sin distracciones.

\- El y Lisa han estado algo sospechosos desde ayer, incluso en la carrera...

Si hacemos algo de memoria, ambos parecían entenderse por algún motivo, sin embargo no parecía para tanto.

\- Estas paranoico! Faymen... Es un buen chico... además no deberías de darle algo de crédito a tu novia. Que desconfiado!

La chica tomo sus cosas para moverse hacia su siguiente clase.

\- Nos vemos luego!

Se despidió, dejando el espacio disponible para Cookie.

\- Tu que piensas amigo?

Le pregunto a Ned, quien aun permanecía absorto en el traje.

 _Es buen chico..._

-( _Era lo que Moze había dicho respecto a el_ )

recordó Ned mientras recogía sus cosas.

\- Traquilizate! En lo personal no conozco tanto al tipo pero supongo que es muy temprano para sacar conclusiones locas.

Cookie volvió en si, de cierta forma lo reconfortaba. Supongo que si era demasiado pronto para adelantar suposiciones absurdas.

El moreno le ayudó a levantar un trapo a medio terminar.

\- Y este mantel?

Ned lo miro con desdén.

\- Es una capa! No seas desconsiderado! he trabajado toda la mañana en esto y es lo mejor que puedes decir!

La prueba estaba por iniciar y para su fortuna ellos serian los primeros.

* * *

\- Agggh! Donde se metió! Esto se esta convirtiendo en una pésima costumbre.

Exclamó la castaña, mientras buscaba a Faymen con la mirada entre todo ese gentío.

\- Que sucede?

Le pregunto Cookie al verla desesperada.

\- Es Faymen! No esta por ningún lado y somos los primeros.

\- Que mal!

\- Eso no ayudaaa!

Moze estaba al punto de la histeria.

\- Relájate! además como dijiste... " es un buen chico", seguro vendrá!

Moze le dedico una mirada terrible al moreno, no era el momento indicado para su sarcasmo.

\- Moze necesito su pista! Salen en 5 minutos!

Monroe había sido bastante amable pero retrocedió un poco al percatarse del semblante oscuro de la chica.

\- Si en un momento!

Contesto y se volvió hacia su amigo.

\- Cookie por favor, ayudame! Así sera mas rápido encontrarlo, donde esta Lisa?

\- No lo se, me dijo que me adelantara. De cualquier forma somos los últimos, probablemente este ocupada en la utilería. Ustedes en verdad que se toman en serio este tipo de cosas.

De repente a Moze le llegó a la mente su platica anterior.

\- Su utileria esta el club de manualidades?

\- Si, aunque algunos lo elaboraron en el aula de calculo, irónico no crees?

\- Si! Respondió de forma automática y se dirigió a la salida.

\- A donde vas? Que pasa si Faymen llega y no te encuentra?

\- No te preocupes! Solo cubreme con Monroe, no tardare!

La chica tenia una leve corazonada pero en el fondo no deseaba que esta fuera cierta.

No le tomó mucho llegar al aula, la puerta estaba asegurada y se podía escuchar a alguien adentro.

-... vida que ayer recogí en tus labios...y que siento den...

La castaña no se tomo el tiempo de meditarlo e interrumpió al instante tocando la puerta con brusquedad.

\- Quien esta ahí?

Se pudo escuchar el sonido del seguro retirarse.

La castaña detuvo el impulso de abrir la puerta para dejarlos salir por si mismos

\- Jennifer? Que haces aquí?

Dentro del aula se encontraba Faymen y una sorprendida Lisa quien no se esperaba para nada la presencia de la chica.

\- Somos los primeros! Mueve tu trasero al auditorio!

Ambos chicos salieron y se dirigieron al auditorio junto a ella. Faymen se acerco al profesor para indicarle lo que su presentación necesitaría, dejando a ambas chicas atrás. El ambiente podía sentirse tenso entre las dos.

\- Oye...

\- Ahora no Lisa! Mejor preocúpate en lo que le dirás a Cookie después de esto.

Lisa la miro extrañada.  
\- ( _efecto inhalador_ ) Simón? Que tiene que ver con eso?

Mosely se contuvo bastante para no acabar con ella, el solo echo de mostrarse tan despreocupada al respecto le parecía ruin.

\- Srita. Mosely, que hace aquí? Al escenario vaya, vaya!

Monroe no pudo haber sido mas oportuno.

De repente las luces del escenario se atenuaron y una melodía suave empezó a escucharse por el lugar.  
Faymen había echo un gran trabajo con la creación de un buen ambiente, sin embargo necesitaría mas que eso para retomar el agrado que la castaña tenia en el, justo antes de descubrir su turbio encuentro con la novia de su amigo.  
La chica portaba un largo vestido que acentuaba su figura sin tener la necesidad de ser justo, pronto se encontró en escena con un viejo sillón y tomó el lugar para dar comienzo a su presentación.

\- "Carta final a Carlota" uhhh! Comenzemos chicos!

Indico Monroe tomando asiento junto a Wright quien miraba su proyecto bastante satisfecho, aun sin haber comenzado ya.

El escenario estaba en completa oscuridad a excepción de la chica que se encontraba sentada en el viejo sillón, su aspecto famélico transmitía tristeza y lo único a lo que se aferraba era a una hoja de papel que sostenía entre las manos. Podría parecer que estaba por leer su contenido, cuando otra luz revelo la presencia de Faymen quien se encontraba de pie a un lado de la chica pero esta parecía no verlo

- _Cuando leas estas líneas, mi adorada Carlota, yacerán en la tumba los despojos del desgraciado que en los últimos instantes de su vida no encuentra placer más dulce que el placer de pensar en ti._

\- Ahh ya veo! En realidad no esta ahí!

Susurro Qwerly, quien fue callado al instante por la multitud.

Moze mantuvo la mirada en la hoja, no requería demasiado de su parte además de mantener el semblante adecuado de acuerdo a lo que su compañero declamaba.

\- ( _vaya!..._ )

Pensaba mientras se dejaba llevar por la intensidad de sus palabras.

\- Al separarme ayer de tu lado, un frío inexplicable se apoderó de todo mi ser

\- Se esta creando un excelente ambiente.

Comento Wright, mientras miraba la reacción popular de las personas presentes.

- _Cuando al anochecer de algún hermoso día de verano subas a la montaña, piensa en mí_

Era algo loco pensar que el joven estudiante de intercambio de un país muy diferente al suyo, pudiera transmitir de esa manera semejante actuación. En algún punto Moze se sentía bastante intrigada por espiar la actuación del chico pero no podía permitírselo si no quería arruinar el momento que Faymen había creado con su perfecta interpretación.

\- Vaya! Es bueno!

Comento Cookie ante una sonriente Lisa que miraba la escena con fascinación.

Moze bajo las manos y miro al espacio, mientras Faymen se ponía frente a ella quedando en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura de su mirada.

- _Todo perece, todo!_

Moze lo tenia frente a frente, pero su papel le indicaba contener reacción alguna, ya que aparentemente el en realidad no estaba ahí. Sin embargo, era inevitable sentir esa agonía en sus palabras. Podía sentirse como una real despedida.

\- _pero ni la misma eternidad puede destruir la candente vida que ayer recogí en tus labios y que siento dentro de mí._

El chico se acerco lentamente y rozo sus labios con el pulgar como si en realidad los anhelara a la distancia. El semblante de Mosely se torno muy tenso, sin expresión alguna justo como su papel lo requería cuando en verdad era justo como la chica se sentía en ese instante.

Por primera vez se había fijado en aquel chico no como alguien que necesitara protección sino como alguien completamente diferente... Era complicado de explicar.

Faymen se levanto, quedando frente al publico, cortando así de tajo aquella sensación en la castaña, cosa que la tranquilizaba un poco devolviéndola en si.

- _¡Oh! ¡Perdóname, perdóname! Ayer... aquél debió ser el último momento de mi vida._

Y las luces se apagaron dejando al chico como unico protagonista "muriendo en escena".

Los comentarios positivos no se hicieron esperar, el profesor Monroe estaba al borde del llanto y Wright no pudo haber pedido mejor presentación como inició de la prueba.

Hasta ese punto todo parecía indicar que su equipo lo tenia en la bolsa pero tal vez era demasiado pronto para asegurarlo.

La dupla siguiente seria la de Ned y si que la tendría dificil, por suerte las presentaciones solo serian cortos fragmentos de obras literarias famosas, o esto podría durar toda una eternidad.

\- Suerte chicos!

Les deseo Cookie acercándose mas al escenario.

\- _Lo haré por mi fe! ... Veamos de cerca esa cara ... ¡El pariente de Mercutio!_

-vaya! Romeo y Julieta... bastante original!

Comento Lisa con sarcasmo sacándole una sonrisa a Moze.

-Oye...

Comenzó la chica, pero Lisa la interrumpio.

\- No te preocupes! Aunque debo decir que tu poca confianza es hiriente...

Bromeo, cosa que no estaba del todo claro para la castaña.

\- Lo lamento! Es solo que esta mañana Cookie se acerco y nos dijo...

\- No me digas, el también malinterpreto.

La chica asintió con cierta culpa.

\- Se que suele exagerar pero no lo encontraba por ningún sitio y pues... Me deje llevar por un instante.

\- ...Simon!

Exclamo Lisa con molestia, pensando en la inevitable platica que tendría mas tarde con el.

\- Gracias!

Soltó finalmente la castaña, al parecer estaría en deuda con ella, después de tan increíble interpretación.

\- No es nada! ( _Efecto inhalador_ ) Es bueno, no es asi? Ademas, después de todo creo que deberías darle méritos al chico. - Ehh?

\- Veras! El fue quien se acerco a mi en primer lugar en busca de ayuda.

\- En serio?

\- Si! Al parecer le preocupaba el no poder cumplir tus expectativas.

\- Como?

Lisa la miro con gracia, había hablado mas de la cuenta.

\- bueno... El día de la carrera, como que "le advertí" acerca de tu afición por las competencias.

Moze empezaba a mirarla con desaprobación.

\- Por favor! Sabes que es verdad! ( _Efecto inhalador_ )

-Como sea... Entonces, el te pidió ayuda en esto?

\- ... y en la segunda prueba! Y con la planeación de esta, aunque a decir verdad ( _efecto inhalador_ ) fue mas apoyo moral, es bastante testarudo, no lo aparenta verdad?

La castaña volteo en dirección al chico quien se encontraba detrás del escenario encargándose del ahora inservible material de utilería.

\- No..

Contesto con una cálida sonrisa. Al parecer aun no conocemos del todo las facetas de las personas, y menos si eres etiquetado como "el chico nuevo".

\- Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Se ofreció, tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- Jennifer!

Contesto el chico, aun desconcertado por su repentina presencia.

\- Oye, yo... Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste hace un rato.

Faymen solía ser bastante serio, era difícil predecir sus emociones detrás de esa mirada.

\- En realidad quería agradecerte por todo! Lisa me comento al respecto...

El chico le brindo una tímida sonrisa y continuo empacando el resto de la utilería.

\- Piensas quedarte mas tiempo?

\- No lo se...

\- Vamos, sera divertido! Claro una vez que todo esto acabe, tal vez vayamos a Rockets a comer algo!

El chico asintió como respuesta.

\- _¿Qué veo? ¿Una copa apretada en la mano de mi fiel amor? ¡El veneno, por lo visto, ha sido la causa de su prematuro fin!_

\- Esa chica...

Le indico Faymen refiriéndose a Suzie.

\- Quien Suzie?

\- lo hace muy bien..

\- ( _que sorpresa_ )

Pensó Moze con molestia, era de esperarse.

\- Si! Pero no mejor que nosotros!

Comento con exagerado entusiasmo, sacándole una sonrisa.

\- ( _Que tal! Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír_ )

\- _¿Todo lo apuraste, sin dejar una gota amiga que me ayude a seguirte? ¡Besaré tus labios! ... ¡quizá quede en ellos un resto de ponzoña para hacerme morir con un reconfortante..._

\- Que demonios!?

Soltó la castaña mientras veía como Crabgrass besaba a Ned ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, que aunque en realidad la acción no era para tanto, al parecer esa parte no cumplía con la planeacion inicial de su _performance_.

\- Creo que sera difícil de superar.

comento Faymen inocentemente.

-Ya lo creo!

contesto Moze mientras veia la expresion boba que sostenia Ned Bigby en ese instante.

*FIN DEL CAPITULO XVII*

* * *

Hola!

Gracias por su apoyo, siempre es bueno leer sus comentarios. Espero sea de su agrado en lo personal me parece interesante el curso que tomara esto!

saludos! :D


End file.
